


| Ace | Levi Ackerman x reader (Español)

by Florboo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florboo/pseuds/Florboo
Summary: Desesperada por sobrevivir (T/n), conocida en el mundo clandestino como Ace, se ve obligada a esconderse dentro en las tropas de la milicia como un soldado más.|Esta historia contiene lenguaje inapropiado, descripción gráfica de violencia y escenas de sexo, leer con precaución.||Slowburn|Se que es tedioso pero tengan paciencia por favor :), los primeros capítulos narran la historia de Ace y como se ve atrapada en la milicia. No conoce a Levi ni a Ninguno de los personajes principales de inmediato,su historia no depende exclusivamente de su interacción con los demás.Es mas que nada por una cuestión de trama.Gracias por entender! <3 \(;u; )/
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Ace: Origenes.

La oscuridad le ofrecía la cobertura que necesitaba para pasar desapercibida.

El sonido rítmico de sus botas contra el piso la mantenían en una especie de trance, (t/n) no prestaba atención a su entorno, perdida en sus propios pensamientos

Cuando esa tarde recibió una nota en su casa y los clásicos golpeteos clave en la madera de la puerta supo que tenia que prepararse. Por lo general los organizadores del Sótano daban mas tiempo de aviso antes de una pelea, pero no era la primera vez que tenia pocas horas para alistarse  
(t/n) se alivio de que su padre estuviera en servicio esa noche patrullando la muralla Maria, eso le daba mas margen de error. Usualmente terminaba dos horas antes de que su padre llegara a por la mañana, y aunque llegara después, por lo general su padre terminaba tan casado que se desplomaba en el sofá sin siquiera poder llegar a su cama

Dentro de las tropas de guarnición, su padre era uno de los únicos que se tomaban en serio el trabajo, ganándose el desdén de sus compañeros, que lo llamaban paranoico. Finch Müller era un soldado hecho y derecho, dedicado y un luchador innato. Su deseo ardiente de derrotar a los titanes tras la muerte de su padre lo llevo a convertirse en soldado. A (t/n) siempre le había parecido raro que su padre no se uniera a las tropas de reconocimiento cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero con el correr de los años comprendió que su madre había quedado embarazada cuando eran muy jóvenes, así que, lógicamente, Finch decidió reprimir sus sueños de ir mas allá de los muros para asegurarse de estar con su familia. A pesar de haber sido uno de los mejores puntajes en el campo de entrenamiento y de sus grandes habilidades de combate, encontró su puesto de soldado de guarnición como una alternativa aceptable, dándole seguridad a Ariadnne y a su vez, satisfaciendo su necesidad de hacer algo por la humanidad.

Desde sus seis años, (t/n) y su papá habían quedado solos. Su madre había fallecido de una plaga que había azotado a la poblacion dentro de las murallas. Su padre había quedado solo, responsable del cuidado de su hija. Lamentablemente su pequeño sueldo no alcanzaba, a penas cubrían las expensas y casi no les quedaba dinero para comer. La ropa era un lujo al que podían acceder una vez al año, y ni hablar de la medicina, era casi imposible de costear.

Un invierno en particular había sido extremadamente duro, y (t/n) se vio obligada a hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir. Su padre le prohibía trabajar, no solo por su corta edad, sino que ademas su orgullo como jefe de familia pesaba más que las necesidades que estaban sufriendo. Finch comenzó a hacer dobles turnos para poder tener un ingreso extra, pero había retraso en el pago de los sueldos y a ese paso morirían de frió o de hambre antes de que el ansiado dinero llegara a sus manos.

Desesperada (t/n) tomo refugio en mendigar por las calles. Por lo general las señoras sentían lastima de ver a una niña con aspecto tan roto y le daban ropa vieja y con suerte un pedazo de pan. Dos años pasaron de esta manera, sin que su padre se enterara. pero luego las cosas tomaron un giro para lo peor.

Cuando tenia 13 recientemente cumplidos, (t/n) se encontraba recorriendo las calles en busca de la señora Argón, una madre de tres y casada con un mercader, que por lo general se apiadaba y le daba ropa usada de su hija menor.

Jamas olvidaría como el frió se había instalado a pesar de ser el principio de otoño, congelando sus deditos de los pies a pesar de estar cubiertos por sus botas. Ya casi era hora de volver a casa, pero no había conseguido nada y se rehusaba a rendirse así como así. 

Tan concentrada en su estomago vacío no noto a un hombre siguiéndola.

(t/n) debió de haber sido mas precavida, su padre siempre le advertía que no debía ir distraída por la calle. Una de las cosas mas importantes para sobrevivir en ese mundo cruel era estar atenta a su entorno. Solo llego a sentir como los vellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando una mano le cubrió la boca y con un brazo en su cintura la arrastraron hacia el callejón que acababan de pasar.

De alguna manera logro soltarse y trató de correr hacia la salida del pasillo oscuro y sucio, donde ese depravado la había arrastrado, pero no fue tan fácil. El tipo la tomo del pelo y la tiro al piso. Desesperada (t/n) miro hacia atrás y lo vio por primera vez. Su ropa sucia y la barba desaliñada estaban marcadas en su mente para siempre. A esa corta distancia ella pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento, y su estomago se revolvió. El miedo en sus venas le congelaba la sangre, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto temor . 

El hombre la arrastró hacia atrás y la tiró contra la pared de fondo. (t/n) trato de gritar, pero al abrir la boca un dolor abrazador le azoto la cara. el Maldito le había propinado un puñetazo haciendo que estrellas aparecieran en su visión. 

Su instintos de huir o luchar entraron en acción. (t/n) sabia que si no hacia algo en los próximos minutos, había una gran posibilidad de no salir de ese callejón con vida. El hombre se abalanzo sobre ella, pero antes de poder ponerle una mano encima, la niña levanto el pie y lo impactó contra la cara de su agresor. Su patada no fue tan fuerte como para causarle daño serio, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente como para poder levantarse del piso y alejarse de la pared.

(t/n) no llego ni a dar un paso hacia la salida cuando el sucio borracho le tomo el brazo girándola hacia el, obligandola a caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. Él bajo la cabeza hasta la curva de su cuello. El aliento húmedo y caliente contra su piel le causo escalofríos. Acorralada como estaba (t/n) no tenia muchas opciones, el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella y no hizo nada, hasta que el borracho bajo la mano hasta sus pantalones y entonces, como si fuera una bomba, (t/n) simplemente exploto.

Con un grito de guerra que podría poner a cualquier soldado en vergüenza, la niña le dio un cabezazo a la patética excusa de humano que trató de aprovecharse de ella. Con un gruñido de dolor el hombre se llevo las manos a a cara y hizo un paso atrás. El espacio extra le permitió a la niña clavar su rodilla en la entrepierna del borracho, quien callo de rodillas con un grito de dolor atrapado en su garganta. 

La rabia se apodero de ella. (t/n) se abalanzo sobre él y con sus puños comenzó a golpear sin piedad el rostro del abusador. Sangre volaba por todas partes, aunque no era imposible de distinguir si provenía de la nariz del violador o si venia de los nudillos rotos de la niña. El dolor de sus manos parecía no importarle, no podía parar estaba en un frenesí. 

(t/n) lo tomo del pelo y le levanto la cabeza del piso, manteniendo el torso del borracho desmayado pegado a los adoquines del callejón. Nunca olvidaría el sonido de el cráneo del hombre chocando contra el piso una y otra vez, su muñeca dolía por el esfuerzo, pero (t/n) no podía salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

tan perdida dentro de su cabeza estaba que no sintió unos brazos rodeándola por los hombros y alejándola del cuerpo inconsciente de lo que antes era un hombre y ahora solo era un rostro irreconocible. Luchando contra la persona que trataba de apartarla de su abusador, (t/n) logro propinarle una ultima patada a la cara, antes de ser arrastrada lejos.

La luz del atardecer golpeando su rostro la saco del estupor

La niña bajo la vista a sus manos, manchadas de sangre. Donde antes había piel pareja ahora solo se podía ver un desastre de piel desgarrada y carne expuesta. Una vez que la adrenalina comenzó a bajar, los temblores llegaron con toda la fuerza. (t/n) aun no había visto quien la había alejado del hombre y el temor se instalo en su estomago como una piedra al ver la insignia con las dos rosas en la chaqueta del oficial cuando se dio vuelta.

Sin decir nada el oficial la tomo del brazo y la llevo casi arrastrando por la calle. Sus piernas apenas funcionaban, casi cae de bruces varias veces, (t/n) estaba segura de que estaba acabada, no sabia en que estado había quedado el abusador, y el oficial no le había dirigido la palabra aún. Su padre iba a estar tan decepcionado, se iba a culpar por todo, y ya no podrían pasar tiempo juntos. El pánico había empezado a entrar en acción y sus corazón parecía a punto de salir disparado de su pecho.

El oficial parecía no parar de caminar. Ya habían dejado atrás la zona con mas circulación de personas y la luz cada vez era menos. con cada segundo que pasaba (t/n) comenzaba a temer cada vez mas por su futuro.

Después de lo que se sintieron horas pero tan solo fueron minutos el oficial se detiene frente a una casa aparentemente desocupada. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas con madera desde el lado de adentro, y los vidrios astillados del lado de afuera distorsionaban su reflejo cuando (t/n) levanto la vista.

Sin soltarle el brazo el oficial busco con su mano libre en su bolsillo y saco una llave.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el oficial la hizo pasar primero, cerrando tras de si. El interior estaba completamente a oscuras, de tal manera que (t/n) ni siquiera podía distinguir la forma de muebles. El soldado la empujo hacia adentro y sus entrañas se retorcieron de miedo, si él intentaba algo ella se sentía muy cansada como para poder evitarlo. El ruido de madera contra el piso la hizo saltar.

(t/n) solo atino a quedarse parada en el centro de esa habitación casi atornillada al piso. El guardia se había alejado, pero ella aún podía escuchar sus pisadas en otra habitación contigua, el soldado parecía buscar algo. Luego de unos minutos la luz de una vela espanto las sombras, y la niña pudo apreciar el lugar al que la habían arrastrado.

Era una casa modesta con apenas un par de muebles. Una mesa cuadrada se encontraba en el centro de la habitación con dos sillas, una a cada lado. El guardia tomó asiento en una, dejando la vela que sostenía en su mano sobre la mesa, le indico a (t/n) que se sentara y se cruzo de brazos.

Con movimientos torpes e inseguros, la joven niña se sentó, completamente intimidada por la presencia del hombre que la miraba fijamente, mientras que ella era incapaz de fijar los ojos en un punto fijo.

-Bien, espero que sepas que te encuentras en muchos problemas.- comenzó él - mi nombre es Annton, y es bastante obvio que soy un soldado de las tropas de guarnición.- El guardia hizo una pausa esperando alguna respuesta.

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza, ni una palabra salio de su boca.

-Bien, lo que hiciste fue muy grave. No estoy seguro de si eres consciente de la magnitud de las heridas que le causaste a ese hombre. ¿Quieres explicar lo que paso?- Otro silencio

(t/n) abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. Todavía no podía procesar nada de lo sucedido, tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Ella simplemente no era capaz de expresarlo en palabras. En ese momento no se sentía como una persona, se sentía como un animal acorralado.

-Bien... si no quieres hablar, supongo que buscaremos a tus padres.- (T/n) clavo la vista en sus manos. - ¡MÍRAME A LA CARA CUANDO TE HABLE!- Rugió Annton, mientras estrellaba su puño contra la mesa.

Ese arranque de violencia pareció volverla un poco a a realidad. Al levantar la vista pudo ver al señor frente a ella, quien se relajo un poco, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. (T/n) Pudo analizar la cara de ese desconocido por primera vez en la noche. 

Annton no parecía tener mas de treinta, su cabello rubio estaba impecable al igual que su uniforme, (t/n) no pudo evitar sentirse acomplejada por su ropa sucia y ensangrentada. Sus ojos parecían ser marrones, pero podrían ser verdes, no estaba segura, la luz de las velas no era la ideal

\- Te pregunte algo. ¿Quienes son tus padres niña?- Era obvio que la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

( t/n) trato de no mostrar el miedo que sentía. Si su padre se enteraba estaría desilusionado, ella no podía permitirlo, su papá ya tenia mucho peso sobre sus hombros como para tener que lidiar con los problemas en los que ella se metía. 

Annton la miro fijo, aún esperando una respuesta.

-Murieron durante la plaga. - La mentira salio casi sin esfuerzo de sus labios, mientras le pedía perdón mentalmente a su padre.

Una chispa de interés brillo tras los ojos de Annton, que se inclino hacia ella apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-Ay! Al parecer vamos a tener un problema por lo que veo ¿Eh niña?- A (t/n) no le gusto la sonrisa que él le dio, podía ver sus dientes manchados por el tabaco. -¿Quien pagara la multa por tu pequeña pelea callejera? Tienes el dinero necesario me imagino.- La satisfacción que el hombre emitía era casi palpable.

Ese detalle nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. No había manera en el mundo de que (t/n) pudiera pagar la multa de la que Annton estaba hablando

-No.- susurro derrotada, con voz temblorosa

-¿No? es una pena. Entonces a la cárcel sera. - Annton ensancho su sonrisa, como si todo este lío le resultara entretenido

A pesar de decir esto, él no dio señal de moverse, tan solo se limito a observarla. 

Los nervios la estaban consumiendo, en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. (t/n) ya no sabia si su vista se estaba nublando a causa de las lagrimas o si de verdad su conciencia la estaba abandonando. Al ver lo alterada que se estaba poniendo la niña Annton se reclino aun mas en su silla, aun sin despegar la mirada de ella, como si la estuviera midiendo de alguna manera.

-O...- hizo una pausa- Podemos hacer un trato.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron con alivio, y la poca inocencia que aun le quedaba salio a la superficie. Annton suspiro con satisfacción.

-Lo haré.- Respondió, y por primera vez su voz no tembló al hablar.

-¿Segura no quieres saber que es lo que tienes que hacer?- pregunto él.

-No me importa siempre y cuando me perdonen la multa.- El silencio volvió durante unos segundo.

Una carcajada de Annton detuvo la quietud, un sonido profundo que salio desde su pecho y que asusto de muerte a (t/n),que se encogió aun mas en su silla.

-¡Ay me caes bien niña!- Volvió a hablar Annton cuando pudo recomponerse. - Yo no diría perdonar exactamente... Podríamos decirle un plan de pago.- 

(t/n) solo la observo confundida , la mirada de suficiencia que él le estaba dando no le generaba confianza para nada.

-Existe algo llamado "El Sótano" que solo un grupo selecto de personas conoce... y creo que te iría bien ahí.- Dijo el.

-¿Y que se hace ahí?- Su desconfianza iba creciendo

\- No mucho... Solo tienes peleas contra otro luchador, hasta que uno de los dos no pueda seguir. Los que asisten hacen apuestas, y una parte de lo recaudado va para el vencedor.- Una sonrisa macabra se deposito en sus labios, parecía estar disfrutando de su miedo.- Tranquila, siempre se para la pelea antes de que uno muera, nunca hubo fatalidades. Aunque si no estas de acuerdo siempre puedes tomar la opción de ir a la cárcel.-

(T/N) quedo petrificada, la única experiencia de pelea que tenia eran los entrenamientos de su padre y el incidente con el borracho, ninguna de las cuales eran validas; su padre en realidad no quería hacerle daño, y los movimientos del depravado eran torpes a causa del alcohol. Estaba contra la espada y la pared, si no aceptaba era obvio que quedaría encerrada, sin que su padre supiera donde se encontraba. Pero si aceptaba seguro que le desfigurarían la cara a golpes. Annton percibió su duda y repentinamente se levanto de su silla, haciendo que ésta caiga al piso, luego rodeó la mesa y tomo a (t/n) del brazo, levantándola de un tirón 

-Entonces a la celda de ha dicho.- Los fríos dedos del hombre se clavaban en su brazo.

Cerrando los ojos fuertemente, (t/n) tomo valor.

-Lo haré.- Los pasos de Annton hacia la puerta se detuvieron.

-¡Fantástico!- como si su repentino cambio de actitud no fuera nada, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. -¿Como te llamas?-

No había forma en el mundo de que (t/n) le diera su nombre verdadero, ya estaba muy metida en a mentira.

Recordando que esa mañana había jugado a los naipes con su padre dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- Me llaman Ace.- Annton repitió su nombre levantando una ceja, desconfiando.

-Que nombre tan raro.- dijo, dando a entender que según su gusto "Ace" era un nombre feo

-Si. Es que no fui deseada.- respondió, de la manera mas casual que pudo. 

Annton soltó una carcajada y abrió la puerta, guiándola hacia afuera.

-Tengo el presentimiento que nos llevaremos muy bien Ace.- 

Ella no estaba tan de acuerdo.


	2. Ace: BloodSport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras aceptar la propuesta de Annton, Ace se prepara para su primera pelea.

Si bien Annton no mintió cuando me interrogo en esa pequeña casa en Trost, tampoco me había contado toda la verdad. Si, era cierto que las personas que participaba de los encuentros apostaban por un luchador, pero le falto mencionar que los apostadores eran nobles, de la alta sociedad, acompañados por oficiales de la policía militar y de las tropas de guarnición. Algunos incluso asistían con mujeres, mujeres demasiado jovenes como para estar con ellos, a duras penas aparentando diecisiete años , vestidas con vestidos ajustados y coloridos, como si fueran a una fiesta de gala. 

Aunque también estaba el eventual hombre de clase media entre el publico, en su gran en mayoría la audiencia estaba constituida por gente con mucho dinero. Hipócritas que tan solo acudían para saciar su sed de violencia y depravación. El Sótano era un lugar en donde todo estaba permitido, una zona libre de leyes, donde uno era capaz de sacarse la mascara de decencia y así satisfacer sus instintos mas depravados.

Es muy obvio que ese no era un lugar apropiado para una niña de trece años. La primera vez que asistí a observar una pelea casi me orino en los pantalones. Todo, desde mi postura hasta el temblor de mis manos gritaba que ese lugar no era para mi, pero la mano de Annton en mi brazo me impedía irme. No recuerdo ni los nombres ni la cara de los luchadores, demasiado concentrada en el hedor del aire como para pensar. Con 13 años no sabia que era, pero con 19 años y seis años de experiencia ya casi era experta en reconocer el olor metálico de la sangre mezclado con el olor dulzón de la cerveza. Hombres con trajes elegantes y sus acompañantes inundaban el piso subterráneo, Sus ropas contrastaban terriblemente con los pisos cubiertos de polvo y las paredes negras a causa del humo de las antorchas que daban la poca iluminación en la sala. Las personas se amontonaban al rededor de un circulo pintado en el piso con tiza, dándose codazos para llegar hasta el frente, en donde los mas sádicos esperaban con ansias ser salpicados con sangre de los luchadores. Contra las paredes habían gradas, reservadas para los que podían costearlas, demostrando que tan arriba de la pirámide se encontraban.

Mi primer pelea ocurrió dos semanas después de pisar por primera vez la oscuridad de el sótano, ese mismo día me dieron la primera fecha. Un oficial de la policía militar había conseguido a otro mocoso de mi edad para pelear. Al parecer cuando las peleas eran entre niños los morbosos que asistían con frecuencia se duplicaban. 

El ultimo Sábado de Septiembre llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Habia utilizado las tardes para prepararme físicamente, corriendo y levantando objetos pesados, haciendo flexiones y abdominales, golpeando y tratando de esquivar el contragolpe de una almohada colgada de una viga. Intente repasar los movimientos que mi papa me había enseñado frente al pequeño espejo que había en la sala, pero mis golpes eras desprolijos y apresurados. No había mucha opción de ganar, sabia que mi técnica era horrible, y ademas el miedo me estaba consumiendo. Si llegaba a casa malherida mi padre se enteraría de lo jodida que estaba, y seguramente que Annton me tiraría en una celda ni bien recuperara el conocimiento. Pero si ganaba implicaba dañar a alguien mas. A un niño igual a mi, en la misma situación que yo. 

Una hora después de que mi padre se fuera a la muralla a hacer guardia, salí por la puerta, una capa negra vieja que la señora Argón me había regalado el invierno pasado me protegía del frió. Annton me había indicado llevar una bolsa con mi ropa de pelea, unos simples pantalones negros cortados a la altura de las rodillas y una remera sin mangas blanca, en la bolsa también llevaba un par de vendas para mis manos, cuantas mas heridas evitara mas fácil seria ocultar a mi padre lo de las peleas.

Las calles estaban silenciosas y la escarcha empezaba a formarse en los vidrios de las casas que pasaba. Mentiría si dijera que no tenia otra opción ademas de lucrar. Era verdad que Annton me estaba chantajeando con la cárcel, pero realisticamente hablando, yo podría huir y el jamas me encontraría, no tenia ni mi verdadero nombre ni la dirección de mi casa. Si desaparecía el juego acababa.

Pero la idea de poder hacer algo ademas de tener que dar lastima en la calle era atractiva. Si ganaba me pagarían, ademas de poder controlar algo por una vez en mi vida. La enfermedad se llevo a mi madre, y el trabajo a mi padre, por una vez en la vida yo iba a tener el control sobre algo, aunque eso implicara un peligro para mi integridad física. El miedo no podía negarse, por que estaba ahí, asomando la cabeza, pero con 13 años ya podía ser tentada con la idea de pelear por una vida mejor.

Al final de la calle, llegando al muro Rose pude distinguir la figura de Annton, apoyando su peso contra un carro a caballo. El conductor estaba de espaldas, sin prestarnos atención. El sonido de mis pasos me delato y Annton levanto la mirada del piso, sonriéndome.  
\- Pensé que te habías arrepentido.- No le respondí.- En fin, sube que queda bastante lejos. Los guardias que están de turno en Rose están al tanto del evento, no te preocupes por eso. 

Sin decir una palabra subí al carro, Annton siguiendo tras de mi. La repentina sacudida que causaron los caballos al empezar a correr me hicieron caer de cara.El calor subió por mi cuello, avergonzada por la risa que salio de él. Si el conductor se hubiera reído, hubiera saltado del carro.   
Annton me tomo de el brazo,tratando de estabilizarme.

-Gracias.- Masculle una vez que pude sentarme en los banquillos que había en el piso de la carreta.

-De nada niña...- dijo, mirando hacia la angosta calle que transitábamos, a nuestras espaldas el muro se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño.

El camino me parecía remotamente familiar, La única vez que lo había transitado casi me desmaye del miedo, así que no recordaba mucho. Un par de casas se me hacían familiares, pero vamos, todas las casas se parecen.

El camino era bastante largo, alrededor de dos Horas de viaje. La mitad de ese tiempo lo pase durmiendo, el bamboleo del carro arrullándome. De vez en cuando una piedra en la ruda me despertaba de un salto. Una vez desvelada no podía volver a dormir, así que opte por hablar con Annton. En la oscuridad de la noche apenas podía ver el contorno de su rostro. La luna no se veía en el cielo, y lo único que nos alumbraba eran las estrellas.  
-Annton...- Con un murmullo me hizo saber que me escuchaba , así que continué.- ¿Contra quien debo pelear? 

La curiosidad era una de mis defectos. Desde que me entere de la fecha, no podía parar de imaginar el momento de la pelea.

-Por lo que me comentaron, se trata de un niño de la ciudad subterránea.- Annton giro su rostro para observarme.- Por lo que escuche lo encontraron peleando por comida allá abajo, y el guardia le ofreció el trato de pelear a cambio de dinero, creo que incluso se propuso los tramites de la ciudadanía.-

Estaba petrificada, ese niño la tenia hasta diez veces peores que yo. De pronto la lastima me invadió. Annton noto mi cambio de actitud y suspiro exasperado. Se llevo la mano la frente 

-¿Para que hable...? Escucha niña, te elegí por que pensé que estabas desesperada, eres decente peleando, pudiste sola contra un hombre al menos veinte años mayor que tu.-Dijo, señalando los hechos.- Si le tienes lastima ese niño te romperá la cara, no son enemigos, pero a el no le importara matarte si eso implica salir de ese agujero...¿Quieres morir acaso?- Yo sacudí mi cabeza.- Bien, entonces debes pelear, si no peleas no ganas, y si no ganas no sobrevives ¿Entiendes? 

-¿Y si pierdo? - Pregunte en voz baja, todo había sido una mala idea. El querer hacer algo por mi misma y tener el control sobre mi vida estaba saliendo horrible.

-Todo depende de como pierdas, si es por no querer pelear, me daré cuenta de que eres una cobarde, y yo mismo te tirare dentro de una celda.- dijo. Sus palabras me abofetearon. -Si es por falta de experiencia la próxima vez lo harás mejor, y tendrás que seguir peleando hasta que puedas pagar la multa.

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Confió en ti Ace, por algo te elegí...No me decepciones...-

Sus palabras hicieron algo en mi. Tal vez por que era la primera vez que las oía, nunca nadie me había dicho que estaba orgulloso de mi. Mi resolución a pelear volvio.

Podía hacerlo, iba a dar todo de mi, cueste lo que cueste.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos en silencio. Paramos dos veces para cambiar de caballos, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos frente a la muralla Sina. 

Annton y yo nos bajamos de carro, y él se despidió del chofer, indicándole el punto de encuentro para la vuelta. Una vez que el sonido de pesuñas desapareció Annton se dirigió hacia la muralla. Miro hacia arriba e imito a un pájaro. Mis cejas se levantaron por la sorpresa ante la habilidad, inútil, pero curiosa. Luego de que otro silbido idéntico respondiera un ascensor comenzó a descender desde la parte superior del muro, pude distinguir a alguien montado.

Una vez en el piso una mujer bajo, y rodeo a Annton con sus brazos, chocando sus labios con los de el. Podía sentir como el calor trepaba por mi cuello. No estaba acostumbrada a interacciones de ese tipo, pero la intimidad que parecían tener me había incomodado, mis ojos se desviaron para darles algo de privacidad.

Cuando terminaron con su demostración publica de afecto Annton me llamo. Llegue a su lado y Señalo a la chica con su Brazo.

-Ace, Esta es Hale mi... Amiga.- No pude evitar levantar una ceja, por lo que yo entendía los amigos no se besaban así. Al parecer Hale también estaba en desacuerdo con Annton, pues le propino un golpe en la cabeza.  
-Romántico como siempre Ann.- Su Ceño fruncido se disolvió cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi. -¡Ay! ¡Que linda eres! - Sus ojos azules se abrieron con entusiasmo y tomó mi mano.-Intenta mantenerla intacta. Vamos

Con un tirón a mi brazo me subió al ascensor, Annton entrando después de mi y cerrando la puerta.  
-Y? Como estado la muralla Rose Ann?- Pregunto Hale, su pelo negro arremolinado a causa del viento en golpeo en la cara. Me tome el tiempo de observarla, El escudo en su pecho mostrando un unicornio color verde. Policía Militar.

-Meh, como siempre. Nada interesante.- Annton me rodeo con un brazo. - Mis dos semanas consistieron básicamente en esperar la primera pelea de Ace.- El entusiasmo en su voz parecía sincero. 

-¿Primer pelea? Ay mi ciela, de seguro estas nerviosa.- Una de sus manos encontró mi cabello acariciándolo.- No te preocupes, Ni Annton ni yo te dejaremos sola, es mas incluso aposare por ti

No estaba segura de si eso me tendría que hacer sentir mejor o no.

Ellos siguieron hablando, y yo me desconecte de la conversación. Una vez arriba del muro otro hombre nos recibió, saludando a Annton, y mirandome de arriba a abajo.

-Así que esta es la famosa Ace ¿eh? - Dijo. Su voz era increíblemente grave.- Es mas pequeña de lo que imaginaba. ¿Cuantos Años tienes niña?  
-Trece...- Dije. Annton me miro asombrado.

-Mireda Ace! ¿Por que no me dijiste que eras tan joven? Me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de ofrecerte el trato. - ¿Que? ¿Annton era considerado?- Creí que tenias al menos quince años.

-Dean tiene quince.- Dijo el hombre.-Uff Mala eleccion Ann.- Una risa salio de el mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

-Ja, ya quisieras, Ace le va a patear el culo ¿Verdad Ace?- Yo no dije nada, Maldita sea este idiota me estaba enviando a mi muerte segura.

-Ya Ivo, no la asustes. ¿no ves que esta nerviosa? -Hale trato de defenderme.

Él se agacho a mi altura. Era alto, muy alto, casi llegando al metro noventa. Puso una mano en mi cabeza, casi como si estuviera tratando como un perro. Una vez a mi nivel pude verlo con claridad, sus ojos verdes me estudiaron con igual intensidad, no podía tener mas de Diecinueve años, su rostro era joven, sin lineas ni barba.

-Lo siento niña, se que lo harás bien, eh. - Sus palabras me irritaron, me estaba subestimando, y seguro que tenia razón al hacerlo, pero igual era molesto.

Alejé su mano de una manotazo

-Gracias. -Dije, Annton y Hale comenzaron a reír por la expresión perpleja de Ivo.

-Ah... Tiene actitud, me gusta. Definitivamente le ira bien.- Ivo se incorporo.- Yo no me preocuparía.-

Una vez que comenzamos el descenso hacia el otro lado de la muralla me limite a observarlos. Se notaba que se llevaban bien, y que estaban cómodos uno con el otro, hacían bromas y estaban a gusto con el contacto físico, empujándose unos a otros. Una sensación de Anhelo me invadió. Jamas en la vida había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos. Con mi padre lejos y teniendo que mendigar no había mucho tiempo para socializar. 

Hale giro a verme y me sonrió. Casi por instinto le devolví da sonrisa, y la suya se ensancho mas. Ella también era joven, no superaba los veinte. La duda de como es que estos tres soldados jóvenes terminaron en el mundo de las peleas clandestinas me estaba carcomiendo, pero desistí de preguntar.

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, fui consciente de cuan marginal era en realidad. Los niños con la suerte de nacer en la muralla Sina jamas pasarían lo que yo, la necesidad y el depender de otros para sobrevivir.

Annton guiaba al grupo, con el camino prácticamente memorizado a pesar d la oscuridad. Llegamos a la entrada de un túnel, y sin dudarlo a pesar de la falta de luz se adentro.   
Un largo pasillo oscuro que continuaba nos recibió tras bajar las escaleras. El sonido de nuestras pisadas fue acallado por la voz de Hale.  
-Este túnel conecta con los de acceso a la ciudad subterránea, el sótano se encuentra a medio camino, cuando estemos cerca te darás cuenta.- su mano encontró mi hombro y me dio un apretón.

Hale tenia razón, luego de quince minutos caminando escuche el alboroto. Risas estruendosas y pisadas en el piso, casi como siguiendo un ritmo.

-Se ve que ya empezaron.- Dijo Ivo, y comenzó a caminar mas rápido.

-Vamos Ace, hay que apresurarnos, tienes que prepararte.- Hale me tomo la mano y me hizo seguir su el paso.

La luz de antorchas a lo lejos apareció, cortando la negrura, el sonido de hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Al llegar pude ver una abertura en la pared, como si alguien hubiera agarrado un martillo y hubiera abierto un agujero en el túnel, en los bordes irregulares se encontraban dos aros de metal, con dos antorchas, una en cada lado.

Annton se adentro en el hueco con Ivo tras él  
Yo dude un momento y hale me apretó la mano, dándome un poco de seguridad.

-Con cuidad, hay un escalón.- Me sonrió.- Tranquila Ace, estaré detrás de ti.

Con una inhalación profunda tantee con mi pie hasta que encontré el escalón. Una vez que entre una cortina de tela pesada me recibió, un hombre frente a ella frenando el paso. 

-Hola Mick. - Hale saludo.

Mick tan solo asintió con la cabeza, saludándola de vuelta.

-¿Y la mocosa? - Pregunto, señalándome con un dedo grueso.- ¿Espectadora o Sangre joven?

-Esta es Ace.- Con solo decirle mi nombre él se hizo a un lado y abrió la cortina. Sorprendida mire a Hale, y ella solo me guiño un ojo. Al pasar le agradecí al ropero humano, y el solo asintió una vez mas. Hombre de pocas palabras por lo que se veía.- Ventajas de ser competidora.

-¿Como es que sabia mi nombre? - Pregunte, era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre. La ultima vez no había entrado por allí, sino por una de las que se encontraban al otro lado de la ciudad, con túneles distintos.

-Annton te inscribió en la lista, los guardias memorizan los nombres para asegurarse de que nadie quien no tenga que estar aquí o que pueda poner en riesgo el negocio entre.- Hale tuvo que elevar la voz para hacerse escuchar sobre los gritos de las personas.   
El lugar estaba lleno, todos amontonados alrededor del circulo, donde dos chicas estaban intercambiando golpes. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al verlas y aleje la vista de golpe. Tragar era difícil, los nervios afectándome. Hale se dio cuenta y me agarro de la mano, llevándome hasta donde había menos cantidad personas. 

-Vamos a las salas de atrás así te puedes cambiar ¿Te parece?- Sin esperar a mi respuesta comenzó a tirar de mi hacia el fondo del lugar.

Las salas eran pequeños cubículos divididos por una cortina de la misma tela que separaba la entrada. Las toque con un dedo y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, Era terciopelo. Alguien había vendido su riñón para pagar eso. El terciopelo era super caro. Un lujo que solo un par de nobles podían costear. Sin vergüenza de quedar como una idiota me lleve la tela a la cara, acariciando mi mejilla con ella. Era como sentir una nube, la almohada de mi casa parecía rellena de clavos en comparación.

Hale noto mi fascinación y rió.

-Esas las dono Lord Reiss. Viene de vez en cuando por aquí.- Dijo.- Sera mejor que te cambies, solo hay dos peleas mas antes de que te toque a ti. y por lo que vi, la de ahora esta a punto de terminar.- Ni bien esas palabras dejaron su boca un platillo sonó, lo cual supuse indicaba el fin de la pelea.  
Una vez vestida tome las vendas e intente colocármelas, pero se me desacomodaban a cada rato. Las heridas de mis nudillos ya habían sanado, y piel nueva, y ligeramente rosada volvía a cubrirlos. Seguramente que me quedarían cicatrices, pero bueno, ¿Que se la iba a hacer?

Al verme prácticamente luchar con las vendas, Hale me tomo las manos y lo hizo por mi . Sus dedos trabajaban de manera casi experta, ajustando lo necesario, pero sin cortar la circulación. Cuando termino con ambas manos, me dio un apretón. 

-Tienes las manos heladas- Dijo frotando mis dedos con las palmas de sus manos, tratando que la fricción hiciera algo.- Es por los nervios.

Asenti.

-Sabes que puedes hablarme si quieres, ¿verdad? - 

-Si, solo estoy nerviosa, no quiero que Annton se arrepienta.- Por primera vez exprese mis miedos en voz alta, Hale me apretó las manos.

-Se que parece que Annton solo se esta beneficiando de ti y eso. Pero desde que te encontró no para de decirme que tan emocionado esta por que pelees.- Dijo. - No quiero que pienses que lo estoy defendiendo solo porque estamos juntos, pero Annton sabe lo que es vivir en la calle. y al verte creo que le recordaste a su pasado. No es mi historia que contar, pero trayéndote aquí, es su retorcida manera de ayudarte. Si ganas te pagan, y eso es mejor que la incertidumbre de saber si al otro día vas a comer o no.

Demonios, así que Annton no solo le interesaba el dinero. Una nueva determinación se instalo en mi, no solo iba a ganar por mi, Sino que también lo iba a hacer por el. No entendía como una chica joven como Hale podía estar interesada en alguien como Annton, la duda estaba carcomiendo mi cerebro.

-Ven, déjame hacerte algo en el pelo, si lo tienes suelto te lo pueden agarrar, y créeme que no es bonito.- Sus dedos se adentraron en mi cabello, realizando una trenza de manera experta.

Ya no podía aguantar la curiosidad.

-Hale... ¿que edad tienen? ¿Annton no es un... poco mayor?- Pregunté. -No que tenga nada de malo... es que me parece raro... No que sea raro...- Ya solo estaba balbuceando

Una carcajada salio de ella. La vergüenza me volvió a invadir.

-Eres graciosa Ace- dijo, terminando la trenza, dejado que cayera sobre mi hombro, los mechones se entrelazaban intrincadamente, y un simple listón los sostenía. 

Yo nunca había aprendido a trenzar mi cabello, con mi madre fallecida y viviendo con un hombre que apenas sabia lavarse las medias no existió la oportunidad. Me gire para estar de frente a Hale y ella ya se había movido para estar contra la pared observándome, aún divertida por mi balbuceo momentos atrás.

-Annton tiene veintiuno- Mis ojos se abrieron de Par en par. Demonios que estaba arruinado. Hale rió al ver mi expresión. - Si se lo que estas pensando, pero no se lo menciones que es sensible respecto a su apariencia. Yo e Ivo tenemos veinte. Los tres estuvimos juntos en la misma tropa cuando ingresamos al ejercito, y seguimos igual de unidos desde entonces.- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Hale abrió la boca para preguntarme algo pero un gong la interrumpió. 

El miedo que recorrió mi cuerpo me enfrió hasta la sangre. Era mi turno, la hora había llegado. Se supone que tenia que salir a luchar, y pensé que estaba preparada, pero mis pies por alguna razón estaban anclados al piso. 

Hale me rodeo con un brazo.   
-Hey Ace, tranquila. Yo Annton e ivo estaremos entre el publico, y si las cosas se ponen feas Hitch parara la pelea. - Me sacudió un poco para sacarme del trance en el que estaba a causa del pánico. - Te ira bien. Y si no es así no pasa nada, te levantas y vuelves a intentarlo. Si no peleas no ganas.  
Las palabras de Hale me recordaron la conversación que tuve con Annton en el carro, y las ganas de no defraudarlo volvieron.

Sentía que podía entender un poco mas a Annton, no era malo solo por que salia de el, sino que era su forma de ayudarme. Estaba proyectando su propia niñez en la mía, y quería ser para mi la persona que el no tuvo a su lado y que necesitaba con tanta desesperación.

Con una respiración niveladora salí del cubículo. No estaba segura que debía hacer, pero Hale no abandono mi lado. Sosteniendo mi mano se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre a codazos y empujones,hasta llegar al circulo. Allí en el medio se encontraba un hombre con el uniforme de policía militar. 

Su presencia era imponente, con cerca de dos metros se alzaba mas alto que todos los espectadores. Los miro con una sonrisa asomando en su boca. Con sus manos formo una especie de cono y se las llevo a la boca, gritando

-¿Están listos? - La respuesta de la multitud fue ensordecedora

Hombros chocaban con los míos, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Mis ojos inspeccionaron la multitud. Justo en frente a nosotras, Annton e Ivo se estaban abriendo paso, empujando e insultando a otros guardias que oponían resistencia. Cuando Annton nos diviso entre las personas me dedico una sonrisa y asintió una vez. Ivo en cambio grito mi nombre lo mas fuerte que pudo, alpaudiendo.

Una risa se escapo de mis labios, por una vez en la vida alguien confiaba en mi. Una sensación cálida se abrió paso en mi pecho. No iba a arruinar el comienzo de algo bueno. El Guardia en el centro del circulo volvió a gritar.

-Dije... ¿¡ESTÁN LISTOS!? - Esta vez mi grito se unió con el de los demás, mis brazos en el aire.

La Risa cálida de Hale llego a mis oídos. Mis ojos encontraron a los otros dos y mi sonrisa se agrando cuando los vi riendo.

-Esta noche tenemos una pequeña sorpresa.- Los gritos volvieron a estallar, y él trato de apaciguar los alaridos con un brazo y llevándose el indice a los labios.- Lo se, lo se, Se estarán preguntando ¿¡Hitch!? ¿De que estas hablando- La sonrisa era evidente en su voz.- Hoy tenemos a Dos Sangres frescas aquí presentes, que van a pelear por primera vez en el Sótano!- La muchedumbre enloqueció. Si pensé que estaban desquiciados antes ahora habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel de locura, saltando de un lado a otro y empujandose entre ellos. Mis ojos se dirigieron a las gradas y vi como los mas ricos de los ricos asentían con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia adelante con interés.

-¿Esta aquí Presente Dean!? -Pregunto Hitch.

Desde el fondo de la multitud una figura se abrió paso, mientras que las personas gritaba, con un empujón de hombros aparto a Ivo y a Annton y se adentro en el circulo.

Dean tenia quince años, pero fácilmente podía pasar por alguien de trece. Sabia de los rumores sobre las personas de la ciudad subterránea. A causa de la alta de luz solar no crecían mucho en tamaño. Dean a penas me sobrepasaba. Su contextura física era casi igual a la mía. Lo único que nos diferenciaba era el hecho de que en sus ojos no había vacilación. Dean tenia los ojos en el premio, e iba por el.

Las personas comenzaron a alentar, mientras que Hitch tomaba su muñeca y lo paseaba alrededor del circulo. - Cuando paso frente a mi Dean me guiño un ojo y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara.

-Uy, creo que te subestima cielo. Sera mejor que vayas y le patees el culo.- Hale me sacudió por los hombros.  
Un poco del estrés se disipo por el tono juguetón de su voz.

-Okay Okay.- Hitch volvió a posicionarse en el centro del circulo, Dean junto a el.- ¿Esta aquí presente Ace!?  
Al oír mi nombre no tuve tiempo de reacción, la mano de Hale en mi espalda baja me impulso hacia adentro, y casi caigo de bruces. Me pareció oír un lo siento de su parte, pero no podía estar segura por que los gritos ahogaron su voz.

Hitch repitió el mismo proceso de pasearme alrededor del circulo. Las personas me apaludian y vitoreaban, algunos me miraban de arriba a abajo, sus ojos gritaban lo que sus bocas no, pensaban que estaba acabada. 

Al pasar frente a ellos, Ivo y Annton extendieron sus manos, y les choque los cinco. 

Hitch me dejo frente a Dean. Sus ojos verdes me observaron de arriba a abajo, como midiéndome, y yo me pregunte cuantas veces él se había encontrado en la misa posición, a punto de pelear. Su cabello oscuro caía sobre su frente, y su remera era inexistente, trate de que no me afectara, pero mis ojos se desviaban hacia abajo de vez en cuando, la piel pálida de su pecho expuesta. Dean lo noto y su sonrisa se ensancho.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves niña? - Pregunto acercándose a mi oído, tan solo para que yo lo escuchara. Hitch levanto una mano y le cubrió la cara, empujándolo hacia atrás, lejos de mi burbuja de espacio personal

-Deja las provocaciones para luego Dean- Hitch rió.- Las reglas son sencillas niños. Nada de Morder, a no ser que quieras linda.- Me guiño un ojo- Sin golpes bajos, ni escupir, dejen las uñas para otra ocasión. La pelea parara cuando uno no pueda segur o se rinda. Choquen puños.- Se alejo de nosotros

Las manos de Dean, vendadas al igual que las mías, chocaron con mis nudillos con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Esa era su forma de intimidarme, y estaba funcionando.

Sin decir nada mas Hitch indico con una mano el comienzo de la pelea. 

Dean se acerco a mi y yo subi mi guardia, los nervios burbujeando en mi estomago. Tres golpes vinieron a mi cara, pero pude esquivarlos, desordenadamente, pero ninguno me había alcanzado. Los gritos de la gente eran fuertes y palabras sueltas como " Dale" O "Golpealo" eran lanzadas al aire.

Trate de tirar un golpe a la cara de Dean, pero el me tomo del hombro y barrio mis pies. El impacto de mi espalda contra el piso reverbero en todo mi cuerpo. Él lanzo un golpe a mi cabeza, pero rodé lejos justo a tiempo y me levante. Las personas gritaban su nombre y una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su cara. Dio un paso atrás y extendió los brazos como diciendo "¿Que esperaban?" 

-A que esperas Bonita?- dijo, su guardia arriba una vez mas.

Yo no respondí, estaba tratando de buscar un punto a mi favor. Dos pasos y él estaba frente a mi, un golpe apuntado a mi cara que esquive, pero el momento en el que aleje mi rostro sus manos me tomaron de los hombros y su rodilla se levanto para impactar con mi estomago, el dolor se disparo. Pensé que me soltaría después de un golpe pero no fue así. Debía sacármelo de encima y rápido. Resistí un rodillazo mas y cuando Dean alejo la pierna para entregar otro golpe, aprisione su codo contra mi pecho y con el brazo libre que me quedaba trabe sus codos, rotando la cadera y enderezando las rodillas,lo envié al piso con un golpe seco. El grito de celebración de Ivo llego a mis oídos, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de sonreír 

Mi estomago ardía por los golpes, y podía sentir como una marca se comenzaba a formar. Dean se levanto y comenzó a lanzar golpes a mi cabeza, trate de ir hacia atrás para esquivarlos, pero las manos de las personas por fuera del circulo me lo impidieron.

-No salgas del circulo cariño, es tu primera advertencia. -La voz de Hitch sonó, pero a penas pude registrar lo que decía.

Un golpe me castigo la mejilla, y pude sentir el corte en mi piel. La mano derecha de Dean había impactado con mi pómulo. Me iba a doler en la mañana, pero por la adrenalina que había comenzado a correr por mi cuerpo el dolor estaba atenuado.   
Las manos venían una tras de otra,todas a mi cara. Me gustaría decir que pude esquivarlas a todas, pero estaría mintiendo.   
Dean era repetitivo, y predecible. Al alejarme un poco pude esquivar su golpe, pasando por debajo de su brazo extendido e impacte contra su cadera, tacleandolo al piso.

Una vez allí, lo inmovilice con mi peso, y comencé a golpear su rostro, un par de golpes impactaron, pero la gran mayoría no , sus codos impidiendo el paso. En un desliz mio su mano disparo hacia arriba, golpeándome en la cara y enviándome lejos de su cuerpo. El sabor a sangre estaba en mi boca, podía sentirla corriendo por el costado de mi rostro. Me incorpore y Subí la guardia. Dean se acerco a mi y tomado impulso extendió su mano buscando conectar con mi sien, pero subí los codos, tomándome del cuello, bloqueando. Llevado por el impulso de su golpe su cara quedo en mi espacio personal, así que con el codo opuesto con el que bloquee lo golpee de lleno en la nariz. El crujido me dio escalofríos, y la sangre comenzó a brotar.   
Dean se llevo las manos a la cara gritando de dolor. En el momento en que se alejo de mi, impacte mi pie contra su pecho, tirándolo de espaldas. Su cabeza choco contra el piso, desorientandolo. Con una convicción que no sabia que tenia me lance sobre el. Mis caderas aprisionaron las suyas, Y como si se tratara del mismo vagabundo que el de la otra vez, descargue todo mi peso en los golpes

Los quejidos de dolor de Dean hicieron que la culpa me invadiera, pero esto era una pelea, los dos habíamos accedido, y el no tuvo problema con golpearme a mi. Cerrando los ojos continué atacando, esperando a que finalizaran la pelea, Dean ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo ya

Una mano en mi hombro me detuvo. El gong sonó y los gritos de una multitud me ensordecieron. 

Una vez en mis pies Hitch me tomo de la muñeca y extendió mi brazo hacia el techo, nombrándome como ganadora.  
La multitud se abalanzo dentro del circulo, felicitándome, rostros que no conocía con joyas en sus cuellos se arremolinaban a mi alrededor,llenándome de palmadas en el hombro y en la espalda, cumplidos y ofrecimientos de bebidas. Me sentía perdida, Hale y los demás habían desaparecido de golpe, No los veía por ningún lado. Con mi baja estatura sentía que me estaba ahogando, el subidón de la pelea estaba bajando y el dolor en mi cara y torso se estaban haciendo notar.

Repentinamente sentí como unas manos me tomaron por las axilas, separándome del piso y depositandome sobre los hombros de alguien. Al bajar la vista reconocí el cabello oscuro de Ivo. Desde mi nueva perspectiva pude encontrar a Hale y a Annton al final de la muchedumbre. 

Con zancadas largas Ivo llego hasta ellos, dejando a la multitud atrás. 

Antonn rodeaba a Hale con su brazo y tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. Hale fue la primera en hablar

-Ace! Me hiciste caso y le pateaste el culo!- Aplaudió con las manos como si fuera una niña.- Te dije que no tenias nada de que preocuparte.

-Gracias- respondí desde arriba, Ivo aun no me bajaba

Él me dio unas palmadas en la pantorrilla para llamar mi atención.

-Ahora vamos a reclamar el premio- Ivo se froto las manos, casi saboreando el dinero.

Antes de que el gigante que me cargaba diera la vuelta, Annton me llamo

-Hey Ace, hiciste un buen trabajo. - Su sonrisa se ensancho.- Vas a llegar lejos niña.

Le respondí con una igual antes de que Ivo diera media vuelta y me llevara hasta donde estaba el personal que juntaba las apuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |Canción que inspiro el capitulo: You're Gonna Go Far Kid- The Offsprings|


	3. Ace: ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno no sabe lo valioso que es algo hasta que lo pierde.

Seis años habían pasado de mi primera pelea.

Ya me había acostumbrado a caminar durante la noche, encontrando confort en la quietud. Una vez que entrara en el sótano iba a extrañarla. Incluso horas después, estando en mi cama tratando de dormir, aun podría sentir los gritos de la multitud.

Tenia que encontrar a Annton en el muro como de costumbre. Aun desconocía porqué el seguía dejando las notas en mi puerta explicando que hacer, como si no estuviera familiarizada con nuestra rutina.

Durante estos seis años, el primer y el ultimo sábado de cada mes viajaba entre murallas hasta Sina, como espectadora o luchando contra quien me tocara y colectando el dinero que me pagaban. No era que siempre ganaba, pero si era una competidora solida, gane muchas mas veces que las que perdí, y Annton estaba fascinado.

Durante los seis años que llevaba en el mundo del Sótano, Annton, Hale, Ivo y yo nos volvimos cercanos, Hasta el punto en que venían a visitarme durante días libres, alegando que no tenían nada mas que hacer, pero en realidad sabia que disfrutaban de pasar el tiempo conmigo, a pesar de la diferencia.

Luego de cuatro peleas fui capaz de pagar la multa que Annton me había puesto, pero a pesar de ser libre me encontré desando volver al circulo una vez mas. No podía negar que era buena, y que la adrenalina que me recorría el cuerpo al subir la guardia me encantaba. Podía entender por que los chicos participaban, si bien era ilegal y los espectadores eran unos cerdos sedientos de depravación, los que participábamos compitiendo u organizando las luchas eramos un grupo bastante unido. Algunos con una reputación que los antecedía, y algunos otros como yo que eran un misterio, pero todos nos llevábamos bien y buscábamos sacar provecho de un aspecto negativo de la sociedad. Compartíamos risas y tan solo buscábamos pasar un buen rato.

Mi padre nunca dejo de trabajar, y su rutina jamas cambio, lo cual me facilitaba las cosas. A sus ojos seguía siendo la niña perfecta de siempre. Estaba convencido que el dinero extra que ganaba lo hacia trabajando como ayudante de un sastre en el sector del mercado del pueblo.  
Yo se de coser lo que un caballo sabe de bailar.

Llegue hasta la carreta y Annton me esperaba contra ella como siempre.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo niña.- Dijo enderezándose, y abrazándome como su forma de saludo. - Sube que hoy tienes una sorpresa.

-Hola Jimmy. -Salude al chofer de siempre. Pisando sobre la rueda me impulse hacia arriba. El interior del carro estaba como siempre, a excepción de una pequeña caja que estaba en el centro.

Me senté en los banquillos y el carro comenzó a moverse, a capucha de la capa que llevaba me protegía del viento abrumador que hacia esa noche. Con dedos fríos me quite la bolsa del hombro, y tome la caja. No era pesada y tampoco se escucho nada cuando la levante. Un hermoso papel rojo la envolvía y una cuerda simple lo mantenía cerrado

-¿Que es esto?.- Pregunte, Annton solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es de parte de los tres, hoy se cumplen seis mocosa.- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. -Cómo aguantamos tanto tiempo sin patearte el culo esta mas allá de mi.

-Como si pudieran hacerlo, ninguno de los tres logro tirarme ni una sola vez . - le recalque, recordando las veces que insistieron en jugar a las luchas conmigo.

-Te dejamos ganar Ace.- Annton flexiono los brazos. - Mira estas armas mortales, si te atrapo con uno de estos estarías acabada.

Una risa salio de mi, estridente. Annton bajo los brazos y se me quedo mirando un rato.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que peleaste?-Dijo- Casi te desmayas en el circulo... Jamas voy a olvidar como te veías cuando el gong sonó.-

-¿Como una campeona?- Pregunte guiñando un ojo

-No, a punto de vomitar.- Rió. Estuve muy tentada de tirarle algo, pero no tenia nada a mi alcance. -Pero hablando en serio Ace. Nunca vi a nadie que perteneciera tanto al circulo como tu. Es tu lugar, te ves feliz cuando peleas, eres libre. Aunque las primeras veces tenias miedo, el potencial estaba ahí.

-No te pongas a llorar por que voy a llorar yo también.- Dije bromeando a medias.

-Solo abre la estúpida caja.- Dijo

Con cuidado de no romper el papel desate el nudo. Cuando la abrí y examine el contenido, las palabras se me quedaron en la garganta.

Hale, Annton e Ivo tenían anillos iguales desde que terminaron el entrenamiento. Un símbolo de amistad que iba mas allá del tiempo y de las ramas que eligieran, el anillo era una promesa de no separarse en espíritu a pesar de estar lejos en el aspecto físico, o por lo menos eso me había explicado Hale años atrás cuando le pregunte.

Mis ojos ardían, e hice fuerza para no llorar. Soltando una respiración que no sabia que tenia tome mi propio anillo y lo examine, dejando que la luna brillara en la piedra que descansaba sobre el intrincado metal.

-Ya eras parte de la familia, pero te faltaba esto.- Con cuidado de no caer Annton se movió para sentarse a mi lado.

-Gracias.- No sabia que mas decir, había quedado sin palabras. Lo único que sabia era que una sensación de pertenencia me invadió. Con las únicas personas ademas de mi padre con las que había convivido era con ellos, y el saber que me querían como yo los quería apaciguo la inseguridad que no sabia que tenia hasta que desapareció al ponerme el anillo

Cuando el anillo por fin estuvo en mi dedo una lagrima callo. Estoy muy segura que Annton lo noto pero no dijo nada. Con un brazo me rodeo y me acerco hacia si mismo. Descanse mi cabeza en su hombro y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

En algún momento de nuestro viaje debí de haberme quedado dormida, porque Annton me despertó para bajar de la carreta. Me despedí de Jhonny con la mano y me dirigí a la pared, dejando atrás a Annton para arreglar con el chofer como de costumbre.

Apoyando mi peso en la pared para no caer del sueño hice el típico silbido que Ivo me había enseñado años atrás. Inmediatamente él me respondió y Hale bajo en el ascensor para recibirnos como de costumbre.

A pesar de los seis años que habían pasado ella se veía igual, ni siquiera tenia una linea de expresión en su piel, a pesar de haber haber superado los veinticinco no parecía tener mas de veinte. El ascensor no alcanzo a tocar el piso cuando Hale se abalanzo sobre mi, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Ace!- Grito en mi oído, aturdiendome.- ¡Te extrañe tanto!

Yo solo la rodee con mis brazos, acercándola mas a mi.

-Ya Ace, déjame abrazar a mi novia por favor- El brazo de Annton nos separo y rodeo a Hale, levantándola del piso, como si no pesara nada. Sus labios encontraron los del otro, y yo aleje la mirada, levantando la vista hasta la parte mas alta de la muralla, donde Ivo se asomaba.

-IVO! ¿¡PUEDES SUBIRME A MI SOLA Y DEJAR A LOS TÓRTOLOS ATRÁS!?- Grite para que me escuchara. El solo me levanto el dedo haciéndome saber que concordaba conmigo. Hale y Annton se separaron lo suficiente como para hablar, mientras se seguían abrazando.

-Espera Espera Espera.... ¿Le diste el obsequio?- Pregunto Hale mirándome. Yo escondí mi sonrisa y fingí no saber nada

-¿Obsequio?- Pregunte. Hale miro enojada a Annton

-¿No se lo diste? ¡Acordamos que tu se lo darías!- Annton solo abrió la boca, sin poder siquiera meter bocado, la lengua de Hale moviéndose muy rápido, era casi imposible entenderla.

-Oh espera... Hablas de este?- Pregunte, levantando la mano que lucia la joya. Dejando escapar una risa cuando el regaño se detuvo en seco, Annton suspirando con alivio.

-¿Si te gusto?- Por un momento vi la inseguridad en los ojos de Hale. -No sabia si iba a ser suficiente, ya sabes con el dinero que haces con las peleas puedes comprar hasta doscientos anillos de esos... y no se... olvídalo.- Annton le poso una mano sobre el hombro tratando de consolarla, pero antes de que el pudiera abrir la boca le gane de mano.

-Hale, el anillo en si no me importa... me importa lo que representa. En estos seis años ustedes me regalaron su amista y su apoyo, no necesito nada mas para ser feliz.- Me acerque hasta ellos ,y los abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello.- Los adoro chicos.

-¿¡Y YO QUE!?- El grito indignado de Ivo llego desde arriba.

-PUES CLARO QUE A TI TAMBIÉN BEBÉ LLORÓN.- Respondí riendo.

Fingí no ver las lagrimas en los ojos de Hale, y oculte las mías dándoles mi espalda.

-Bueno, en fin... Basta de cursiladas, que llegaremos tarde y tenemos otra sorpresa para ti en este sexto aniversario.- Dijo Annton, disolviendo la atmósfera emotiva.

Los tres nos montamos en el ascensor,y una vez arriba me lance a los brazos de Ivo, quien me atrapo sin esfuerzo. Una vez estuvimos los cuatro juntos baje mi mirada a nuestras manos, viendo los cuatro anillos idénticos brillar con la luz de la luna, y justo allí, sobre ese muro acompañada por los cuatro soldados que rompían la ley para pasarla bien me sentí en mi hogar.

El camino hasta el sótano fue igual que siempre, las típicas bromas entre Hale e Ivo, mientras que Annton trataba de esconder la sonrisa que asomaba de vez en cuando.

Una vez en el sótano salude a Mick y aparte las cortinas, los chicos entrando tras de mi.

La habitación estaba llena como siempre, y el calor de los cuerpos apretados uno junto a el otro era un poco molesto. Pero estaba en casa.

Los cuatro caminamos hasta nuestro cubículo de siempre y nos relajamos, mi pelea era la ante-ultima de la noche, así que teníamos tiempo de sobre, habiendo venido con la ropa para pelear desde casa. Annton y Hale se desparramaron en el sillón que compre e hice colocar en el cubículo, Ivo y yo nos sentamos en un par de sillas.

Luego de una hora de conversaciones sin sentido y de simplemente disfrutar del tiempo juntos recordé lo que Annton había mencionado sobre una segunda sorpresa.

.Hey Ann... ¿Cual es la otra sorpresa? - La timidez había desaparecido, pero la curiosidad era algo que jamas se iría, no importaba cuantos años pasaran.

-Ah cierto- Dijo Ivo, enderezándose en su silla.

-Por los viejos tiempos y por esta fecha tan especial conseguimos dos cosas... - dijo Hale haciendo una pausa dramática

-La primera es que pudimos convencer a Dean de que luchara contigo hoy.- Al escuchar las palabras de Ivo Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Dean participaba muy de vez en cuando, y ni una sola vez accedió a pelear conmigo. Sin dudas era un fecha especial.

-Y la segunda es que Lord Reiss vino esta noche y esta interesado en patrocinar, ¿Que te parece? por fin puedes decirle adiós a los muebles de segunda mano.- Si estaba sorprendida con la noticia de Dean, con la segunda tuve que pellizcarme para asegurarme de no estar soñando.

Cuando un Lord decidía ser patrocinante significaba pagar por todos tus gastos siempre y cuando te mantuvieras en buena forma para competir, y ganar las peleas, generándole una ganancia a través de las apuestas.

-¡Por fin mi esfuerzo es reconocido Diablos!- grite, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Los chicos solo rieron.- Lo primero que voy a hacer es invitarlos a comer al restaurante mas asquerosamente caro que exista entre las paredes del muro Sina. ¿Que les parece eh muchachos?

Las risas de los demás llegaron a mis oídos, y me sentí feliz.

El gong indico que la pelea anterior a la mía había terminado, y era mi turno.

Con un quejido me levante de la silla, tratando de sonar mi espalda sin tener resultados. Con ojitos suplicantes mire a Ivo quien capto el mensaje. Abrazándome desde atrás me tomo los brazos e hincho el pecho, separándome del piso y haciendo que mis vertebras sonaran, aliviando la rigidez que sentía.

Hitch ya estaba haciendo las presentaciones con Dean a su lado en el circulo.

-...Y ella no necesita introducción, por sexto año consecutivo en nuestro circulo, denle una cálida bienvenida a Ace!- Las personas comenzaron a gritar con mas fuerza mientras me abría paso entre la multitud, y observe a la habitación. Allí sobre las gradas se encontraba Lord Reiss, con una rubia a su lado, obviamente no era su esposa. Su galera proyectaba una sombra sobre sus ojos. Sabia quien era solo porque Ann me lo señalo un par de meses atrás. Al notar mi mirada sobre el, la esquina de su boca se curvo hacia arriba.

Desvié mi atención hacia Dean, y diablos que había crecido. Ya no estábamos a la misma altura, ahora me sacaba un par de centímetros, no era mucho, pero lo suficiente como para tener que inclinar la cabeza para ver sus ojos. Su cabello seguía igual, como también el hecho de que no llevaba camisa. Pero mierda, cuando mi mirada se deslizo por sus abdominales, una chispa de deseo se encendió en mi vientre. Joder que la pubertad le sentó bien. A sus veintiuno lucia unos abdominales cincelados, y su rostro era bellisimo, con rasgos mas definidos que a los quince, una mandíbula mas fuerte y la sombra de una barba en sus mejillas.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves niña? -Pregunto al sentir mi mirada, tratando de pasar por alto su apariencia y el claro sonrojo que estaba subiendo por mi cuello le sonreí

-No particularmente, estaba tratando de ver si te quedo marcas de la vez que te rompí la nariz- Su sonrisa se borro, y los "UUUHS" que el publico soltó me hicieron reír.

-¡Te humillaron! - La voz de Ivo se escucho desde algún lugar entre la muchedumbre.

Guiñándole un ojo a Dean extendí mis brazos para chocar puños y Hitch comenzó la pelea.

Dean había mejorado considerablemente, pero seguía dependiendo mucho de la fuerza bruta, así que con un par de llaves y dos golpes bien dirigidos ya se encontraba en el piso.

Hitch levanto mi brazo como de costumbre y la multitud estallo.

Dean aun en el piso me miro y yo tan solo me encaminé hasta donde entregaban el dinero.

La administradora de la caja me sonrió y me entrego el rollo de billetes y un par de monedas. Le agradecí y me di vuelta para ir a buscar a los chicos, pero el paso me fue obstruido por un amplio pecho. Un guardia de la policía real me estaban bloqueando el paso, otro hombre a su lado tan solo parecía aburrido, observando el circulo. Abrí la boca para pedir permiso pero una voz me lo impidió. 

-Impresionante pelea, señorita Ace...- La voz de un hombre me alago, los guardias dieron un paso al costado y frente a mi se hallaba nada mas ni nada menos que Lord Reiss.

-Muchísimas Gracias Lord Reiss, me alegra haber podido satisfacer sus expectativas.-Dije, quizás si le endulzaba el oído me ganaba un par mas de ceros en el patrocinio.

-Si me permite me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted en privado ¿Podría ser en su cubículo?- Una sensación de inquietud me recorrió, mi cubículo era sagrado para mi, solo Hale Ann e Ivo podían entrar. La impaciencia comenzó a brillar en los ojos de lord Reiss, así que sin darle muchas vueltas y a regañadientes accedí.

-Por supuesto Síganme por favor. -Me adelante, con Lord Reiss y sus minions siguiéndome el paso. Mientras me dirigía allí buscaba a Ann o a Ivo o a Hale, a quien sea. Quizás estaba siendo paranoica pero no estaba cómoda con toda esta situación.

Mis ojos encontraron los de Ann al otro lado de la habitación, y creo que entendió, por que comenzó a abrirse paso hasta donde estaba yo, pero fue interrumpido a medio camino por Hitch y Mick, quienes se pusieron a hablar con el. La severidad de su cara dio a entender que era importante. Me hizo una seña con las manos de que esperara y que ya me alcanzaría, asintiendo una vez disimuladamente continué hasta mi cubículo como si nada

Levante la cortina para que Lord Reiss pasara, y espere a que los guardias hicieran lo mismo, pero ellos se detuvieron en la puerta y me dieron la espalda, haciendo guardia por fuera.

-Se que parece un poco excesivo, pero te sorprenderías de la cantidad de veces que me han atacado de la nada. - La voz de Reiss tenia un tono amable, pero algo no estaba bien.

-Por favor póngase cómodo.- dije señalando con una mano hacia el Sillón.

Lord Reiss tomo asiento y me miro expectante esperando a que lo imitara. A regañadientes me senté en la punta mas alejada del sillón poniendo cuanta distancia fuera posible entre nosotros.

-Bien supongo que se preguntaras que es lo que se me ofrece. -Dijo, sutilmente acercándose unos centímetros hacia mi. -Tengo un trato para usted señorita Ace.

Sus ojos azules me miraban de arriba a abajo. Inclinando su cuerpo hacia donde estaba yo continuo. Los nervios se arremolinaban en mi pecho, Annton no aparecía,y ya no estaba segura de querer el trato.

-¿Que opina de la idea de un patrocinio?.- Lord Reiss estiro una mano y tomo la punta de mi trenza, llevándola a la altura de sus ojos y acariciándola con un dedo. 

-Estaría muy honrada, y me alegra el saber que disfruta de mi estilo de pelea.- Dije, tratando de apaciguar la ola de nauseas que me azoto de golpe.

-Si, la verdad encuentro su estilo... vigorizante.- No sabia si el doble sentido en sus palabras fue intencional o no, pero no dije nada.- Verla en el circulo es una de mis actividades favoritas.- Lord Reiss se acerco aun mas, invadiendo mi espacio personal, y apoyo el brazo en el respaldo del sofá, haciendo contacto con mi cuello en el proceso. 

Este señor me estaba dando escalofríos, demonios que le gustaban jóvenes si de verdad se encontraba interesado en mi. Su rostro se estaba acercando de a poco al mio, y ya no aguanté mas. De un salto estaba de pie, poniendo la mayor cantidad de distancia posible, tratando de que entendiera el mensaje. Lord Reiss no pareció inmutarse, y siguió observándome con una sonrisa.

-En fin, yo cubriría todos sus gastos a cambio de su compromiso con el circulo, y quizás la necesite para otro tipo de actividades de vez en cuando.- Mis ojos se abrieron y algo brillo en los de el.- Si uno de mis muchachos se enferma o algo parecido quizás requiera de tus servicios como guardaespaldas.- Lord Reiss se paro y camino hasta donde estaba yo.

-Eso seria estupendo Lord Reiss. Sepa entender que no estoy familiarizada con el procedimiento a tomar cuando se trata de un patrocinio...- Las palabras murieron cuando el me acorralo contra la pares. Mi corazón latía en mis oídos, y la sensación de incomodidad me estaba pidiendo a gritos que corriera a buscar a Ivo. Dirigí mi vista hasta la cortina, viendo la sombra de los acompañantes de Lord Reiss.

-Entonces déjame enseñarte- La boca de Reiss trato de capturar la mía, pero esquive pasando por debajo de sus hombros, causando que él se golpeara la frente contra la pared.

-Eh... Sera mejor que se vaya, aprecio mucho la oferta pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla.- Hice un paso hacia atrás y señale a la puerta. Mi pecho se sentía comprimido a causa de los nervios. Flashes de la pelea en el callejón volvieron a mi. Ya no era la niña de antes, no dejaría que nada me vuelva a suceder. Jugué con mi anillo, esperando a que Lord Reiss se fuera, pero al pasar tomo mi brazo. Arrastrando de mi hasta el sillón. A pesar de ser relativamente bajo tenia fuerza.

-Sera mejor que me suelte, ya le dije que no estoy interesada en nada de lo que tiene para ofrecer. -Dije resistiendo, no quería tener que pelear con el, era uno de los nobles que mas donaban al circulo. Si lo heria podría perjudicar a todos

-Tonterías.- se rehusaba a soltarme. Mis respiración estaba acelerándose cada vez mas, y la habitación parecía ser cada vez mas pequeña. Trate de quitar mi brazo de un tirón, pero el agarre de Reiss era firme. 

Tomando su muñeca le doble brazo, aprisionándolo detrás de su espalda, y acorralándolo contra la pared.-

-Lo lamento Lord Reiss pero no quiso entender por las buenas.- Estaba a punto de soltarlo cuando él abrió la boca.

-Kenny!- Gritó y los guardias entraron como perros entrenados.

-Bueno pero ¿Que tenemos aquí eh? Sera mejor que lo sueltes mocosa.- El tal Kenny se acerco. Lo reconocía vagamente, solía estar entre la multitud. Era adulto, y una pequeña barba le cubría la mandíbula, su cabello aplastado bajo un sombrero de ala ancha. 

Kenny y el otro hombre vestido con el uniforme de la policía militar se acercaron a mi. Yo solté a Reiss e hice un paso al costado, levantando los brazos en señal de tregua. 

-No quiero problemas, les pido por favor que se retiren.- Mis ojos se fijaron en el, para luego centrarse en Reiss.

Lord Reiss asintió con la cabeza , sosteniendo su muñeca con una mueca que estaba entre dolor y enojo. Kenny devolvió el gesto y con una rapidez casi inhumana me sostuvo los brazos, inmovilizandome. El otro guardia tan solo se limito a cuidar la entrada.

-Sera mejor que te quedes quieta alimaña.- Trate de luchar contra él, pero no estaba logrando mucho. 

Las manos de Reiss encontraron mi cara, y trate de alejar mi rostro de sus dedos, sintiéndome sucia en donde su piel tocaba la mía. Me acaricio la mejilla para luego abofetearme. El impacto hizo que mi rostro girara hacia el costado, sintiendo como la mano de el quedaba impresa en mi.

-Ahora harás lo que yo te diga, ya no voy a tratar de ser amable.- Dijo el, sus ojos azules perforando los míos, no había nada tras ellos, casi parecían vacíos.- Kenny, al sofá.

El cuerpo del viejo me empujo, tratando de hacer que avance. Pero clave mis talones, en el suelo, tratando de evitarlo a toda costa. Trate de soltarme, tirando de Kenny sobre mi hombro, buscando que el cayera frente a mi, pero como si me hubiera leído la mente, me soltó un brazo, tomando el final de mis trenzas, haciendo que mi cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás violentamente, el dolor se disparó a través de mi cuero cabelludo, robando un quejido de mi.

No podía pensar con claridad, tan solo comencé a retorcerme tratando de salir del agarre que me apresaba, mientras que Kenny me arrastraba hasta donde Lord Reiss me esperaba desabrochándose la camisa. Las bilis subió por mi garganta, y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.  
Se suponía que podía pelear por mi misma y defenderme, pero estos tres cobardes cambiaron las reglas del juego, inclinando la balanza a su favor.

Mi pie encontró el borde del sillón, e hice fuerza para evitar ser triada allí, Kenny forcejeaba conmigo pero no me iba a dar por vencida tan fácil. Impaciente lord Reiss tomo uno de mis tobillos, pero al sentir sus dedos sobre mi, levante el otro pie y lo patee en la frente, abriendo un pequeño corte en su sien. desorientado callo sobre el sillon. Kenny me tiro hacia un costado, pateando mi estomago una vez que estaba en el piso. Alzándose sobre mi ,me escupió mientras yo luchaba por que el aire entrara a mis pulmones.

-No entiendo por que ustedes ratas tienen que hacer todo tan difícil.- Su brazo se estiro a punto de tomarme del pelo otra vez, pero antes de poder hacer contacto conmigo un cuerpo choco contra el suyo. 

Rodando hacia mi costado, vi que el guardia de la policía militar se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Con dificultad me senté, tomándome del costado, tratando de calmar el dolor. 

Annton había entrado como una furia, buscando protegerme. Golpes volaban en todas direcciones. Kenny trataba de esquivar, pero las manos de Ann igual conectaban contra su rostro. Con un "Tch", metió una mano en el bolsillo. 

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Annton se acerco para darle otro golpe, pero de pronto un cuchillo estaba en la mano de Kenny. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Ann al ser perforado en el estomago con el filo me perseguirá hasta el resto de mis días. Casi como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerza Ann se desplomo en una pila en el piso.

No se que paso después. Pero con el corazón destrozado me levante. Kenny estaba de espaldas a mi, rodeándolo con mis brazos nos lleve a los al piso. Ya no me importaba nada. El cuchillo salio volando de sus manos, a penas registrando el ruido del metal al chocar con el piso.

Mis manos encontraron su cara y sin darle tiempo de pensar comencé a dar un golpe tras otro, descargando todo mi dolor y toda mi furia con cada impacto, tratando de borrar lo sucedido, tratando remediar algo. Estaba enceguecida por la furia, y apenas fui consciente de las lagrimas que caían por mi cara. Algo en mi se rompió en el momento en que Annton cayó. 

La risa débil de Kenny llego a mis oídos, y eso solo me enfureció mas. Él escupió un diente y yo me pare. Sus ojos encontraron los míos, y la diversión que vi en los suyos me hizo detenerme por un segundo. Me levante, furiosa estampe mi pie en su cara, haciendo que se diera vuelta a causa de la fuerza que puse en la patada. Levante mi pie para dar otra, pero la voz débil de Annton me hizo detenerme con el pie en el aire.

-Ace...- Corriendo me tire al piso junto a el, levantándolo con cuidado y depositándolo sobre mis piernas extendidas, apoyando su cabeza con en mis brazo.,

Un sollozo escapo de mi boca y un temblor me azoto. Annton solo me miro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Las lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas, calendo sobre su camisa. 

-Por favor dile a Hale...- Hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Shhh, no trates de hablar... te conseguiré ayuda, debe haber un medico por algún lado. No cierres los ojos por favor.- Hice el amague de levantarme, pero su mano me tomo de la muñeca. Él negó con la cabeza y tosió, la sangre salio de su boca. El maldito de Kenny sabia donde apuntar, había logrado perforarle un pulmón. La realidad de la situación callo sobre mis hombros. 

-No hay tiempo, se realista Ace..- Lo interrumpí

-(T/N)... Mi nombre es (T/N).- Mi voz se quebró, de golpe me sentí culpable por nunca haberle dicho mi verdadero nombre.

-(T/N)... Me gusta.- su pequeña sonrisa me destrozo aun más el corazón. - Dile a Hale que mi sueño era ella.- Con esfuerzo levanto una mano y trato de secar mis lagrimas, la sangre que tenia en sus dedos estaban caliente, y estaba segura de que había dejado una mancha en mi. Sostuve su mano contra mi cara.

-Lo haré, pero no cierres los ojos, todo va a estar bien, Ivo y Hale de seguro ya vienen. No te preocupes.- Mire hacia la puerta, midiendo el esfuerzo que me tomaría llevarlo hasta allí en brazos. Fuerza no me faltaba, pero los movimientos bruscos solo empeorarían todo.

-HALE! IVO! - El grito desgarro mi garganta.

-Shhh, tranquila.- Dijo, mucho mas calmado que yo.- Todo estará bien... -Su agarre en mi mano era cada vez mas débil, y yo solo podía ver con impotencia. ya no había nada para hacer y ambos lo sabíamos- Solo prométeme algo (T/N) Nunca dejes de luchar, y no me refiero solo a el circulo. En general, hazlo por mi.

Asentí con la Cabeza. 

-No hagas que suene como una despedida. No seas así, Ivo ya esta llegando... ¡IVO!- Ann solo sacudió la cabeza.- ¡MIERDA!- Exclame, no era justo, nada era justo.

Ivo y Hale entraron corriendo a la habitación, pero frenaron al verme sentada en un charco de sangre con un Ann agonizante en brazos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Hale, quien corrió hasta nosotros, cayendo de rodillas junto a su pareja. Sus manos encontraron su rosto y lo acaricio con cuidado.

-Hola Amor.- dijo Ann -Ivo. Lamento que me vean así, esperaba que solo Ace tuviera que llevar este recuerdo, pero bueno, obviamente no todo sale como uno planea. -Annton trato de reír, pero un ataque de tos lo detuvo, sus pulmones estaban tratando de aguantar.

-¿Que demonios paso?- Ivo se sentó junto a mi.

-Lord reiss... Kenny el destripador- Annton no pudo seguir. 

Cundo menciono al maldito recordé a Kenny tirado, pero al darme vuelta ya no había nadie allí, la única evidencia de su presencia era una mancha de sangre y su diente en el piso. Mis ojos se dirigieron al sofá solo para notar que Reiss tampoco estaba donde lo deje.

-Mierda! Los malditos huyeron como ratas.- Maldije

-Ace... Ivo...Hale. Son mi familia, y los amo. Perdón por no decirlo tan seguido.- Una sonrisa Triste apareció en el rostro de Ann, y la luz de sus ojos se apago. Ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de decirle que nosotros también.

El grito de Hale rasgo la tierra, y por una vez vi a Ivo completamente serio. Tomando el cuerpo de Annton en brazos se levanto. Yo solo me mantuve de rodillas, llorando como un bebé. Todo estaba tan bien hace un par de horas, eramos felices. Ahora mi corazón estaba roto y había perdido a una de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Debemos irnos, el ejercito esta apunto de llegar. Yo lo llevare hasta un lugar seguro, tu llévate a Ace lejos de aquí. Nos encontraremos mas tarde donde siempre.- La determinación en la voz de Ivo saco a Hale de su trance

Ella seco sus lagrimas y se levanto pasándose una mano por el pelo, componiéndose. Yo no podía hacer lo mismo, sollozos salían de mi sin control alguno.

-Maldita sea Ace. Acabamos de perder a Annton y si nos quedamos aquí alguien mas va a morir, seguramente tu, así que ponte tus pantalones de niña grande y levanta el culo del piso, ya vamos a tener tiempo de llorar a Ann en paz.- Hale me levanto del piso y me empujo hacia la puerta, Recuperando mi balance corrí hacia las cortinas. Hale e Ivo tras de mi.

El caos se había apoderado del circulo.  
Todos los nobles se amontonaban en la entrada, tratando de salir. Algunas antorchas estaban en el piso, Algunas de las cortinas de los demás cubículos envueltas en llamas. El humo volvía el aire espeso e imposible de respirar.

-¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!?- Pregunte muy conmocionada como para moverme.

-Alguien aviso a los militares. Si no salimos de aquí iremos a la cárcel y seremos ejecutados. Así que muévete, hay un túnel escondido al otro lado de la habitación para casos así.

Los tres nos apresuramos hasta llegar a la pared opuesta, El calor se había disparado, y el aire caliente quemaba mis pulmones. Una abertura en la roca estaba parcialmente cubierta por una grada, ocultándola. El espacio era apenas suficiente para que Ivo pudiera pasar con el cuerpo de Ann. Lo dejamos pasar primero, luego yo y Hale a lo ultimo. Ella arrastro la grada para cubrir el túnel, tratando de esconder nuestros pasos.

El túnel estaba completamente a oscuras, y se extendía sin fin. Sin ningún tipo de luz nos adentramos, el único sonido ademas de nuestros pies eran los sollozos que escapaban de vez en cuando .

Se ve que la realidad estaba alcanzando a Hale.

-Ace...¿ Que sucedió?- pregunto, tratando de hacer que su voz no temblara.

-Lord Reiss trato de aprovecharse de mi... Trate de defenderme pero Kenny...- pause, tratando de tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.- Ann entro cuando me tenían en el piso, y se enfrento a Kenny, pero él saco un cuchillo.- Reprimí un sollozo- No es justo, se supone que todo iba a estar bien, que nunca nos íbamos a separar. ¡Por algo tenemos los anillos! Si tan solo hubiera... - Ya no aguante mas y romí en un llanto desconsolado.

-Déjame decirte algo Ace...- Comenzó Ivo.

-(T/N)...- Interrumpí.- Mi verdadero nombre es (T/N). Nunca se los dije, lo lamento.

-(T/N)... me gusta- Hale repitió las mismas palabras que Annton, y mi alma se estrujo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza.

-Annton sabia lo que hacia cuando se metió en la pelea. El miedo que sintió de perderte fue mas fuerte que el peligro, murió protegiendo a alguien a quien amaba, a alguien que era parte de su familia. No es culpa tuya, el único culpable de su muerte es lord Reiss y el criminal que tiene como guardaespaldas. - Dijo Ivo.- Y no planeo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Yo no pude responder, el llanto apretaba mi garganta, impidiendo el paso de las palabras.

-(T/N)... déjame decirte algo. El mundo en el que vivimos es cruel, constantemente acechados por monstruos. y no solo me refiero a los que viven por fuera del muro. Los humanos pueden ser igual o peores que un titán. - Dijo Hale, su voz se había estabilizado un poco, pero aun se notaba que había llorado.- Un hombre me arrebato a el amor de mi vida, pero solo me queda vivir para continuar su recuerdo.

Luego de eso caminamos en silencio. Una hora de caminata paso, antes de que el túnel se dividiera en dos. 

-Saca a (T/N) de aquí, yo me asegurare de proteger a Ann. Nos encontraremos luego.- Dijo Ivo.

Mis brazos lo rodearon, apretándolo a el y al cuerpo de Annton contra mi. 

Al separarme el cuerpo de hale me remplazo. Sentí el ruido de un beso, y supuse que ella se estaba despidiendo de Ann

-Manténganse a a salvo, nos vemos afuera.- Sus pasos nos indicaron que había tomado el camino de la izquierda.

A ciegas Hale y yo nos adentramos en el otro túnel.

-Hale... Annton me pidió que te diga algo...- Las lagrimas habían parado pero el dolor en mi pecho no, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.- Dijo, "dile a Hale que ella era mi sueño." Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes pero pensé que era algo priva...- Mi voz fue interrumpida por una inhalación entrecortada.

-¡Maldito seas Ann, ¿¡Tienes que esperar a morir para admitirlo!?- Su sollozo me erizo la piel.

-Como es que todo termino así...- Pensé en voz alta. La mano de Hale encontró la mía en la oscuridad.

-El mundo es un lugar hostil (T/N). Uno solo puede ser fuerte por todos los que se fueron demasiado pronto...Quiero que tengas esto... estoy segura que él lo hubiera querido así...- Ella deposito algo frió en la palma de mi mano. Reconocí instantáneamente el anillo de Ann, apreté el puño alrededor de el y me lo lleve al pecho, las lagrimas volvieron y no se fueron durante horas.

Cuando por fin salimos del túnel la luz del sol nos cegó.

Estaba completamente desorientada, el túnel daba tantas vueltas que era imposible de rastrear. 

-¿Donde estamos?- Mi vos sonaba ronca del llanto.

-En las afueras del muro Rose, sera mejor que descansemos.- Hale miro hacia todos lados.

La zona en donde habíamos emergido estaba deshabitada, un par de casas se encontraban alrededor nuestro, pero parecían estar desocupadas. Al verlas recordé cuando conocí a Annton, y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Hale y yo nos escondimos en una, sentándonos en el piso.

Luego de un par de minutos recuperando el aliento ella se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta. 

-Voy a buscar agua, conozco a un par de guardias aquí cerca. No salgas y espera a que vuelva.- Sin más cerro la puerta tras ella dejándome sola.

La luz pálida de la mañana entraba por la venta, haciendo brillar el polvo que estaba en el aire. Mire mi mano, con los dos anillos idénticos. Mi corazón se rompió un poco mas.

Annton era una de las únicas personas a las cuales había amado ademas de mis padres, y ya no estaba. Era la primer muerte que enfrentaba, ya que mi madre murió cuando aun era muy joven para entender. Pero esta vez era consciente de la gravedad de la situación, y a su vez de la culpa que me recorría. Si tan solo hubiera podido luchar con mas fuerzas, o no haber esperado hasta luego de la puñalada a Ann para bajarle un diente a Kenny. Lamente no haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora era muy tarde, quien sabe donde estaría a estas horas.

Me pregunte donde se encontraría Ivo, y como estaba afrontando la muerte de Ann...Qué hizo con el cuerpo sin vida. Ellos eran amigos desde antes de conocer a Hale, habiendo llegado del mismo pueblo. Eran hermanos mas que amigos. 

Casi media hora paso antes de que Hale entrara corriendo, con los ojos abiertos y pálida como un fantasma. Me puse de pie y coloque una mano en su hombro. Sus ojos azules y llenos de lagrimas me miraron. Abrió la boca a punto de decir algo, pero la cerro, haciendo lo mismo con sus ojos.

Dando un paso atrás se llevo las manos a la cara. Su voz era apenas un susurro cuando hablo.

-Te culpan a ti por la muerte de Annton.- dijo.- La Policía militar y la guarnición te están buscando.

Caí al piso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |Canción que inspiro el capitulo: Who Knew- Pink|


	4. Ace: La Caída

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando su vida se estaba derrumbando, los muros a su alrededor cayeron.

Tras recomponerme del shock inicial fui capaz de pensar con claridad, sin dar vueltas Hale y yo contratamos un carro con el dinero que gané de la ultima pelea y emprendimos el viaje hasta mi casa. Si bien no quedaba tan lejos, las horas que habíamos pasado recorriendo el túnel nos dejaron exhaustas y con los pies adoloridos

cuarenta minutos más tarde el chofer nos dejo en la entrada a mi casa, y luego de recibir mi dinero se fue apresurado.

Los ojos de Hale estaban irritados e hinchados a causa del llanto y seguramente los míos no estaban en mejores condiciones. Sin perder tiempo abrí la puerta de la pequeña casa y deje pasar primero a Hale, cerrando con llave inmediatamente después. Sus ojos recorrieron la sala, deteniéndose en la mesa, donde mi padre había dejado un zapato como si nada. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, y se sentó en una silla.

-¿Papá?- Llame, pero nadie me contesto, seguramente ya había salido a hacer el turno de la tarde en el muro. - Estamos solas Hale. Puedes comenzar a explicar.

Sus ojos se clavaron en sus manos, evitando mi mirada por completo.

-Los oficiales me contaron que durante el allanamiento Lord Reiss se acerco a los lideres y les comento que una luchadora del sótano lo había atacado...- Su voz se escuchaba ahogada, así que carraspeo y continuo.- Y... y que cuando uno de los de los soldados que estaban haciendo patrulla por las calles trato de defenderlo la chica lo había asesinado.- Lagrimas me escocieron los ojos. Uno pensaría que luego de doce horas seguidas de llanto una estaría seca, pero no, un par de gotas cayeron de todos modos 

El dolor de cabeza que había comenzado mas temprano ahora estaba martilleándome las sienes. Camine hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, esperando a que ayudara un poco, serví otro para Hale y lo deje frente a ella.

-(T/N) Ese maldito fue capaz de dar vuelta toda la historia para quedar como la victima...- Dijo, estirando la mano para agarrar el vaso, dio un sorbo y continuo.- Ivo tuvo que concordar con la historia, si daba la verdad lo iban a sentenciar a muerte por estar involucrado con el sótano. Si salimos al frente es nuestra palabra contra la suya, y Lord Reiss es un hombre influyente. Luego de su acusación es obvio que quiere tu cabeza en un palo -Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

Mi alma cayo a mis pies. Estaba acabada, me iban a colgar por la muerte de mi amigo, un crimen que yo no cometí, mientras que el culpable se burlaba en mi cara.

Caí pesadamente en el sofá, perdida en mis pensamientos, rememorando los últimos momentos de Ann. Las lagrimas volvieron a caer. Tapándome los ojos con mi brazo me quede quieta, esperando por algo que me indicara que todo era una pesadilla, pero el dolor en mis nudillos a causa de la paliza que le di a Kenny me recordó que todo era real, que Annton ya no estaba y que Lord Reiss había iniciado una cacería de Brujas en mi contra.

\- No es el fin.... después de todo, ellos buscan a Ace...- La voz de Hale me saco del trance en el que estaba. Parecía estar pensando en voz alta. 

-Si Hale, lo se, me están buscando a mi.- Ese dato ya había quedado mas que claro.

\- No... tu eres (T/n), nadie del sótano sabe tu verdadero nombre. Ademas, nadie tiene un dibujo de tu cara, puede que aun puedas escapar.- La determinación brillaba en sus ojos.- No pude hacer nada por Ann, pero no permitiré que ese enano hijo de puta te lleve a ti también.- 

Lo que decía tenia sentido, pero aun no captaba su plan.

-¿Cual es tu idea Hale?.- Pregunté.-

-Únete a la milicia.- Dijo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. -No me mires como si estuviera loca y escúchame primero. 

-Hale... No hay lugar entre estas paredes en donde no me encuentre eventualmente con uno de los soldados que asisten al sótano, y si hay dinero de por medio esos cerdos no dudaran dos veces en entregarme. Y ¿tu quieres hacer que mi tiempo sea aun mas reducido enviándome a la boca del lobo?- Dije alterada

-Solo escucha.- La intensidad de su mirada me hizo callar, Hale iba en serio con su plan.- tan solo un par de soldados saben de la existencia de ese lugar y conocen tu rostro personalmente y todos ellos se encuentras dentro de Sina y Rose, Tan solo dos dentro de Maria sabían del lugar y uno de ellos esta muerto.- El dolor brillo en sus ojos.- Los demás solo saben una descripción que alguien mas les dio de ti. Tu nombre es falso. "Ace" en realidad no existe. Puedes inscribirte en la milicia con tus papeles reales, y nadie sospecharía. Ademas los soldados que participan de el entrenamiento de los novatos no están enterados de la existencia del sótano. El plan es perfecto. Oh bueno... casi- Su expresión decayó.

-¿A que te refieres?.-pregunte, el plan tenia sentido. Un pequeño atisbo de esperanza se disparo en mi pecho

-Si decides entrar a la milicia solo tienes una opción, no puedes entrar a la policía militar como yo ni a la guarnición como Ivo, la única opción que te queda es entrar a la legión de reconocimiento.- Su rostro callo considerablemente.- Un soldado de ahí me debe un favor, puedo pedirle ayuda. Erwin Smith, ¿lo conoces? Él te mantendrá a salvo.-

-¿Osea que mis opciones son morir a manos del cretino de Lord Reiss o morir a manos de un titan?- Pregunte con sarcasmo. La pequeña esperanza que tenia muriendo.

-No necesariamente morirás si te unes a los scouts. En los tres años de entrenamiento te preparan para poder lidiar con los titanes, a manejar el EDM3D, la técnica para blandir las cuchillas. Eres fuerte y tus instintos son buenos, no tendrás problemas adaptándote.- Dijo.- (t/n), debes luchar por sobrevivir, y tu mejor opción es unirte al ejercito.

Cuando la palabra luchar salio de su boca, el recuerdo de Ann pidiéndome que luchara se disparo. Acariciando su anillo con mi pulgar mire a Hale, tomando mi decisión.

-Esta bien, Lo haré.- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Hale asintió una vez con la cabeza.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti (T/N).- Dijo. Luego soltó un suspiro - Debo reunirme con Erwin para informarle, y ademas debo encontrarme con Ivo para armar nuestra coartada sobre anoche, también hay que arreglar el problema del entierro de Ann.- Su voz salio ahogada al final de la frase, como si decirlas le doliera físicamente. 

Una sensación fea me recorrió el cuerpo cuando pensé en Hale dejándome sola, pero como me dijo al salir del cubículo, era hora de que me pusiera mis pantalones de niña grande. Con dedos temblorosos tome un mechón de pelo que se había soltado de mi trenza y me lo coloque detrás de la oreja, el roce de mis nudillos destrozados contra la piel de mi mejilla me hizo estremecer de dolor.

Hale lo noto y se acerco a mi. Con cuidado de no tocar los moretones que cubrían mis manos ni la piel rajada, examino mi mano.

-¿Que te sucedió Ace?-Pregunto horrorizada.

-Después de que Kenny...- No me atreví a mencionar el hecho, un nudo apretando mi garganta, haciendo que las siguientes palabras salieran estranguladas de mi boca.- Lo derribe y le di una paliza, estaba por matarlo cuando Ann hablo.

-¿A Kenny el destripador? (T/N) Ese hombre mató a cientos de soldados de la policía militar, el tipo es un sanguinario. como lograste acercarte siquiera. - La incredulidad en su voz sonaba autentica.

-De haberlo sabido hubiera recogido el diente que le volee antes de huir del sótano. Hubiera sido un lindo amuleto.- La risa de Hale llego a mis oídos y sentí como si hubieran pasado años desde la ultima vez que la oí.

-Gracias Ace. Se que Ann también esta orgulloso de ti desde donde sea que este.- Su mirada bajo a mis nudillos.- Pero bueno, ya llore mucho por hoy, y debo de esperar a que el tiempo de llorarlo sea el adecuado. Déjame limpiar tus manos.- Sin esperar a mi respuesta me guió al sillón.

Luego de indicarle donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Hale trato con cuidado mis heridas, soplando cuando la sustancia antiséptica hizo que un fuego subiera por mis brazos. Una vez que las vendas estuvieron en su lugar Hale me abrazo. estuvimos así un largo rato, dándonos el apoyo que necesitábamos.

Cuando se separo de mi, Hale se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo con un pie afuera. Antes de salir completamente se giro para hablarme.

-Espera a que vuelva en unos días para salir, cuando arregle todo vendré por ti para ayudarte, quizás quieras decirle a tu padre para que no este tan sorprendido, y si puede enseñarte lo básico del EDM3D mejor, así tienes una base para comenzar en la milicia. Cuídate (t/n), y no olvides que los tres te queremos.- Dijo, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Cuando llego a casa y le conté, mi padre me felicito por mi decisión de entrar al ejercito, diciendo que era una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer. Su fanatismo ciego me dio escalofríos, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer. Cuando me pregunto a que rama me iba a unir mentí diciendo que no sabia aun.

Durante los tres días siguientes me dedique a limpiar y a cocinar durante el día para tratar de calmar la ansiedad que me carcomía. Mis noches eran largas y sin sueño. Durante las horas oscuras y de silencio los recuerdos de Ann me perseguían, haciendo que mis lagrimas cayeran sin parar hasta que me dormía, con su anillo firmemente apretado en mi puño.

Durante el cuarto día, mi padre estaba libre.

Me despertó temprano con el té listo. La mañana la pasamos hablando de su trabajo y riendo de sus anécdotas, hasta que me contó de la nueva fugitiva mas buscada, una alimaña de la ciudad subterránea que había atacado a un Lord y asesinado a un guardia.

-Yo lo conocía a Annton.- Las palabras de papá me detuvieron con la taza a medio camino entre mis labios y el plato. - Era un buen chico, solía vivir en la calle, su madre murió cuando el tenia doce de lo mismo que Ariadnne. Su padre se borro cuando se entero de que estaba esperando.- Me force a no reaccionar, pero no era fácil. Podia sentir las ganas de llorar cerrándome la garganta, una sensación que ya se había vuelto usual en estos últimos días.- Es una pena, esa tal Ace acabo con un buen hombre.- Quería gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, llorar hasta secarme, golpear las paredes hasta que estas se vinieran abajo, pero me mantuve quieta en mi silla, limitándome a no llorar.

La tarde se me paso volando luego de eso. La noche llego y los sollozos azotaron mi cuerpo una vez mas. La historia de Ann demostrandome lo injusta que era en realidad la vida. Como el dinero y el poder te hace capaz de decidir sobre la vida de otros. La imagen de un niño muy parecido a Annton me persiguió en mis sueños, sus ojos fríos y sin vida clavados en los míos 

La mañana del quinto día fue igual a las demás. Luego de un almuerzo rápido papá se despidió de mi y fue a su trabajo Y me dejo sola para seguir con mi ronda de llanto, mientras golpeaba una bolsa que usaba para entrenar en el patio de mi casa. La había comprado con la excusa de que era para mi padre, utilizándola para entrenar en secreto cuando el estaba de servicio.

Cada golpe era mas fuerte y con mas violencia que el anterior, mientras buscaba deshacerme de todo el enojo que llevaba dentro. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad mataría a Lord Reiss y a Kenny el destripador, cueste lo que cueste.  
Con un ultimo gancho derecho apoye mi cabeza contra el frió cuero de la bolsa, y deje que las lagrimas cayeran solas.

-Me alegro ver que sigues en forma (t/n)- La voz de Hale me saco del estupor.

Levante mi vista y allí se encontraba, con una sonrisa en la cara, en su uniforme y con un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales enganchado a su arnés, seguramente vino en eso el ultimo tramo de camino.

-Vamos adentro.- Dije, señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

-Mejor vayamos al mercado, creo que seria bueno que dejes el encierro, desde aquí se puede ver que palideciste. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que viste el sol niña?- Su sonrisa débil pero presente. Hale había envejecido diez años en cuatro días.  
Cambiándome rápidamente de la ropa sudada salí de la casa, poniéndome una capa verde sobre los hombros, con la capucha arriba para cubrir mi rostro por si acaso.

Hale me esperaba afuera junto a la puerta. Cuando cerre la puerta con llave su mano encontró la mía y me dio un apretón, silenciosamente se lo devolví. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de la muralla que nos permitía el paso hacia el distrito Shinganshina. Ocultando mi rostro al pasar junto a los guardias.

Una vez que logramos pasar Hale hablo.

-¿Como van curando tus nudillos?- Preguntó, pasando un dedo por los vendajes.

-Bien, aunque sigo abriendo un par al golpear la bolsa. Pero ya van a curar - La mire de reojo, sus ojos estaban clavados al frente.- ¿E Ivo?- Pregunté, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que nos separamos en los túneles.

-Esta mejor. Enterramos a Annton en uno de sus lugares favoritos luego de que la policía nos devolviera el cuerpo. lo interrogaron, pero es buen mentiroso, así que salio sin problemas. Siempre hace trampa con las cartas por si no te diste cuenta.- Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo

-Me alegro de que así sea.- Las personas estaban amontonadas alrededor de una fuente y los dueños de los locales ambulantes gritaban sus ofertas a todo pulmón.- Y con el otro...- Hale me interrumpió

-Tengo algo para ti... Me citaron a recorrer el sótano como investigadora el día después que te deje aquí. Como nadie había tocado nada aún, porque estaban esperando a que el humo despejara pude traer esto.- Buscando en su bolsillo saco una cadena, y colgando de ella, se encontraba el diente de Kenny. Una risa broto de mi cuando lo vi.

Hale extendió las manos y coloco el collar de mi cuello

-No te preocupes, le lave la sangre.- dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Gracias Hale. 

-(t/n), no todas las noticias son buenas- su ceño se frunció y aparto la vista.- Se corrió la voz de lo que sucedió, y ahora todos los soldados están al tanto. A no ser que haya una maldita invasión de tiatanes todos los guardias de la zona tendrán un ojo abierto buscándote. Y lo que es peor, el reclutamiento de este año ya acabo, lo que significa que tendrás que inscribirte el año que viene. Crees poder aguantar escondiéndote tanto tiempo? Ya hable con Erwin, me reuní con el ni bien abandone tu casa, y accedió a ayudarte. Le dije que serias una gran adición a la legión así que por favor no me hagas quedar mal el año que viene- Su cadera choco juguetonamente con la mía, tratando de aliviar el humor.

Nos detuvimos a un par de metros de la puerta, separándonos del camino principal, frote mis manos por mi rostro frustrada.

-Mierda!- Exclame. Las cosas no podrían ser peor.

-Vamos (t/n), no seas así. Todo se va a solucionar, solo no bajes los brazos, ni dejes de luchar no estas sola en esto. Ivo, Erwin y yo te ayudaremos. Todo se va a solucionar.- Sus ojos brillaban con la luz del atardecer

-Aja, ¿Como planeas distraer a todo un ejercito? aunque sea hasta que pueda inscribirme. - Pregunte de mal humor

-Podríamos....- Su respuesta murió cuando un rayo impacto contra el suelo.

Gritos de sorpresa sonaron a nuestro alrededor. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la muralla, donde había humo elevándose en el aire.

-¿Que demonios fue eso? ¡Ni siquiera hay nubes de lluvia!- Sus ojos fueron hacia el cielo.

El suelo tembló bajo mis pies, haciendo que todos tambaleáramos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y un instinto casi primal me apretó las tripas. Era como si un depredador me estuviera viendo fijo. Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron, algo no estaba bien. Intercambiando una mirada con Hale sabia que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. por el temblor en su mano supe que ella también quería hacer algo mas ademas de quedarse parada viendo una pared, pero no sabíamos que.

De pronto una cabeza comenzó a asomar por sobre el muro. Era enorme, al menos sesenta metros.  
Un puto titán.  
Su rostro carecía de piel, dejando ver los músculos y su dentadura. Ni las leyendas de terror mas grotescas llegaban a ese nivel. 

La sangre abandono mi rostro y de golpe me sentí clavada en el suelo incapaz de moverme. Mis ojos pegados al titan colosal que se alzaba frente a la ciudad. A duras penas pude notar como un par de personas se alejaban corriendo.

Como si un huracán hubiera aparecido de repente, una ráfaga de viento azoto mi cuerpo, enviándome varios metros hacia atrás de espalda al piso. El impacto me quito el aire, y Hale grito mi nombre. Pedazos de pared pasaron volando por encima mio, evitándome por poco. Hale en cuestión de segundos estaba a mi lado, levantándome. Fue entonces que me di cuenta. El hijo de puta había abierto un hueco en la pared de una patada.

Tomando la mano de Hale comencé a correr. Un instinto de supervivencia que me sorprendió hasta a mi me decía que si me quedaba a presenciar un segundo mas, no viviría para contarlo. Pasamos la puertas, pero no pare de correr, con la mano de Hale aun entrelazada con la mía. Tire de ella, esquivando personas que corrían despavoridas o personas que simplemente estaban paradas mirando.

-Demonios (t/n)... O tienes muy buena suerte o eres increíblemente desafortunada, depende como lo quieras ver.- El chiste de Hale llego a mis oídos por sobre los gritos de pánico de las personas.  
¿Cuales eran las probabilidades?  
Deje salir una risa sarcástica y seguí corriendo. No pensaba quedarme a ver como las pobres personas tan tontas como para quedarse mirando se convertían en aperitivos de Titanes. 

Hale freno en seco, sin soltar mi mano, haciendo que casi cayera de espaldas por el impulso. Dándome vuelta para maldecir por el retraso me di cuenta que había tomado las cuchillas del EDM3D y con un gesto de su cabeza me indico subirme a su espalda.

-Trata de no moverte mucho o perderemos el equilibrio.- Advirtió, antes de disparar un gancho hacia la pared de una casa y levantándonos del piso. El ruido del mecanismo me relajo un poco los nervios, el viento azotando mi cara.

Hale me llevo a toda marcha hasta mi hogar. 

-Debo volver a Rose y Avisar para que preparen todo para evacuar. Tu dirígete hacia los barcos y te subes sin chistar ¿Bien?- Solo llegue a asentir con la cabeza antes de que Hale se alejara a fondo por el aire.

Tratando de calmar a mi corazón desbocado mire hacia las puertas de entrada, mi hogar quedaba relativamente cerca de la muralla Rose, una puerta enorme blindada separaba a Shinganshina de el resto del muro, seguro que estaría bien. Ademas, en cuanto notara la conmoción mi padre vendría por mi.

Como una tonta decidí esperarlo fuera de casa, de todas maneras no había nada valioso dentro. Los anillos y el Diente de Kenny estaban en mis manos y colgando de mi cuello. Pero a ultimo momento recordé mis papeles. Apresurándome hacia adentro tome mi documentación y ya que estaba tome las vendas que usaba para pelear. subiéndome la capucha volví a salir afuera, dispuesta seguir esperando a papá. 

Ni un minuto mas tarde otro temblor azoto la tierra, y horrorizada observe como un titan con una especie de armadura destruía la puerta que separaba a Shinganshina de el resto de la muralla. Titanes empezaron a entrar por el agujero. Sus movimientos eran distintos al de los otros dos, estos parecían una copia fallida y sin cerebro.

Una masacre comenzó, personas eran devoradas frente a mis ojos, Chorros de sangre volando por todos lados, los encargados de juntar los cadáveres estarían muy ocupados. Maldiciéndome por mi humor ácido en momentos inoportunos trate de analizar la situación, no sabia si era mejor esperar dentro o salir corriendo hacia los barcos.Todo dependía de mi padre y de su habilidad para encontrarme.

Un titan doblo en la esquina y me vio. Era inmenso, al menos diez metros. Las palabras de Ann volvieron a mi, y supe que debía correr. Dando vuelta en mis talones comencé hacia los botes de rescate, si no llegaba a subir a uno intentaría correr hasta Rose, y si moría bueno, no seria por falta de esfuerzo.

Trate de hacer que mis piernas fueran lo mas rápido posible, pero la gran diferencia de tamaño hacían difícil el mantener la distancia. El titan cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi, con sus ojos siniestros y sonrisa escalofriante en la cara dandome escalofríos. Mi corazón estaba enloqueciendo dentro de mi pecho, la adrenalina circulando a toda potencia. Estaba a punto de resignarme cuando escuche el claro sonido de un soldado usando un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Mire hacia adelante y papá estaba llegando a toda velocidad, con las cuchillas en mano listo para patear el culo del titan que estaba acechándome. Asombrada observe como mi padre desafiaba la gravedad con su EDM3D. Hirando en el aire suspendido de los cables papá paso de largo, desapareciendo detras del titan, y estuve a punto de gritarle que volviera, pero el sonido de cuchillas impactando contra carne me detuvieron. Con un golpe seco el titan callo de frente al piso, completamente inmóvil.

Papá estaba cubierto de sangre que comenzaba a evaporarse, rodeándolo en una nube de vapor. Demonios que estaba en forma, a sus treinta y seis años aun se movía como una liebre. Bajando del titan se apresuro hasta donde me encontraba yo, parada con la boca abierta.

Me tomo por los hombros inspeccionando mi rostro, buscando heridas. Mis manos tomaron las suyas alejándolas de mi, pude ver el alivio recorrer su cuerpo, relajándolo un poco, pero casi nada.

-¿Estas herida?-Pregunto, negué con la cabeza y el me rodeo con los brazos, estrujándome contra si mismo.- Debemos irnos, me asegurare de llevarte a Rose... Maria esta perdida. - Dándole una ultima mirada a la muralla dio media vuelta y corrió.

Corrimos juntos, supuse que por una cuestión de gas. Confiaba en papá, era extremadamente bueno en estrategias, cuando jugábamos ajedrez juntos siempre me vencía extremadamente rápido, y no era por que yo apestara, al contrario, el solo era muy bueno. Lamentablemente ese rasgo se salto una generación.

Aun tenían ampollas de las horas que había pasado huyendo del sótano con Hale, y esa sesión de cardio no iba a hacer nada bueno por mis pobres pies . Apretando los dientes me aguante. Mejor ampollas que un brazo menos.

Los barcos estaban llenos. Cuando llegamos a la zona de evacuación los gritos me dejaron sorda, llantos de niños buscando a sus padres, alaridos de dolor distantes, insultos a los guardias de los barcos, casi que se podía oler el miedo en el aire. Personas desesperadas buscando entrar,se arriesgaban a saltar sin importarles el caer. La histeria se había apoderado de la población dentro de Maria y si no moríamos por los titanes íbamos a morir a causa del egoísmo humano, las personas del frente estaban siendo aplastadas contra las vayas de contención, y seguro que respirar les estaba resultando difícil. 

No tenia planeado subirme a uno de esos botes del demonio. Prefería arriesgarme corriendo hasta Rose, pero obviamente que mi padre no estaba de acuerdo. Mirándome de frente me abrazó, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas... No me estaba gustando nada esa mirada en sus ojos. Mi ceño se frunció y el me dio una sonrisa apenada.

-(T/N)... Te amo, y lamento tener que hacer esto pero no me voy a arriesgar a que no subas allí.- La determinación brillaba en sus ojos y supe que no habría manera de discutir con el.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunte.- Tu vas a subir conmigo a ese bote, no veo como eso es algo malo.

Papá no me respondió, negando con la cabeza me tomo en brazos y me cargo sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

-Mi deber es proteger las murallas, (t/n) -dijo el.- Cuando todo termine iré a buscarte al centro de refugiados, y volveremos a jugar a los naipes como siempre. Voy a darte concejos para tu ingreso a la milicia... Estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi cielo.- Su agarre en mi espalda se apretó.- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero se paciente por mi ¿Si? 

-Papá, no hagas esto. Por favor. - Mi cuerpo no se movía, las lagrimas caían libremente, y solo pude concentrarme en las botas de mi padre abriéndose paso entre las personas, sin prestar atención a nadie. Eso era mejor que prestarle atención al dolor punzante que se instalo en mi ya roto corazón. Como si lo de Ann no hubiera sido suficiente mi padre debía arriesgar la vida. -Debe haber otra manera... Por favor, Te amo, no te despidas.- Dije, tratando de negociar, me negaba a dejarlo así como así.-Debe haber algo que...- Su "shhh" me calló

-Y yo a ti, pero es mi deber. Entiende por favor, juré dar mi vida por la humanidad si fuera necesario.- Sus manos temblaban, y cerre los ojos, tratando de alejar la idea de que el tuviera miedo. Entendible, pero eso implicaba que yo debería estar aterrada. Pero solo había dolor, era como si no tuviera la capacidad de sentir otra cosa.- Lo lamento... te amo, y cree en mi cuando te digo esto... Prometo que voy a volver por ti.

Iba a contestarle, pero de pronto ya no me encontraba sobre su hombro, sino que estaba volando por el aire. La sensación de vació en mi estomago duro un segundo antes de que mi espalda impactara contra la madera del piso del bote, trate de levantarme para buscar a papa entre la multitud, pero al ver a la multitud él ya no estaba allí. Mis ojos lo buscaban desesperadamente, y el barco comenzó a moverse, alejándome del lugar en donde crecí, arrancándome una de las únicas personas a las que amaba que aun estaban vivas... Por ahora.

Enojada me pellizque, no era seguro que él fuera a morir. mi padre iba a sobrevivir, e iba a volver como un héroe, salvando la vida de miles como lo había hecho conmigo, la cantidad de titanes que matara incluso mas alta que la del escuadrón de reconocimiento juntos. Tenia que creer, aunque solo fuera por mi sanidad mental, o lo que quedaba de ella.  
Una vez en el centro de evacuados me senté en un rincón contra la pared y espere a los soldados que volvían de auxiliar a la población de Maria. Uno tras otro llegaban, heridos y con el espíritu roto, habiendo presenciado cosas horribles, traumados de por vida, y le pedí al dios que fuera que mi padre llegara con vida, no importaba si le faltaba algún pedazo, tan solo lo quería conmigo. Al meter la mano en el bolsillo de la capa que ocultaba mi rostro sentí el inconfundible frío de metal. 

El anillo de compromiso de papá.

colocándome la banda dorada deje que las lagrimas cayeran una vez mas. Las horas pasaron, transformándose en días, pero no hubo rastro de él. Dios se había reído de mis ilusiones de niña tonta. 

Mi corazón se rompió al ver la cantidad de niños que había durmiendo en el piso solos. Todos estábamos en la misma situación, huérfanos. Los recursos eran pocos, y la infraestructura de Sina no iba a aguantar, en vez de vernos como sobrevivientes necesitados, nos consideraban sanguijuelas que se robaban sus recursos. No importaba quienes, desde niños a ancianos eramos repudiados por igual, siendo maltratados por los guardias. Un par eran familiares de el sótano. y la amenaza recurrente de ser descubierta ni siquiera me dejaba hacer el duelo por mi padre en paz.  
Ya ni siquiera dormida, atormentada por pesadillas en donde Kenny reía de la muerte de Annton, antes de entregarme a un Lord Reiss sin camisa, esperando por mi en una cama. O por la imagen del cuerpo desmembrado de mi padre. Así que había renunciado a la idea del descanso, a penas tomaba siestas de media hora. Mi cuerpo funcionaba solo por la voluntad de vivir, la comida era escasa y el agua un lujo. Las mantas eran utilizadas para suavizar el piso, dejando nuestros cuerpos vulnerables al frió, era muy probable que alguien muriera de hipotermia al final de la semana.  
A pesar de haber estado ya más una semana con los refugiados no había hablado con nadie, limitándome a observar. Los niños me hacían sentir especialmente mal, algunos tan jóvenes como para aun hablar con dificultad, muy pocos con la inocencia suficiente como para no entender la gravedad de la situación.  
Al lado de mi manta y durante las noches siempre estaban los mismos dos niños acurrucados juntos. Una en particular la temperatura era ridículamente baja. Los dos pequeños estaban temblando de frío, con las lagrimas dejando sus rostros hinchados y rojos. El cabello negro de la niña se pegaba a su rostro por la humedad, y la bufanda roja que usaba estaba llena de polvo y suciedad, pero a pesar de todo ella cerraba su puño fuertemente al rededor de la tela, aferrándose a lo que fuera que representaba para ella. Me recordó a lo que yo hacia con los anillos al llorar. El Niño estaba peor, retorciéndose en sueños, atormentado por lo que sea que hayan vivido. 

A la mierda, pensé.  
Suspirando me quite la capa de los hombros, cubriendo al par. El sueño me había abandonado completamente, así que no era como si fuera a utilizar la manta. La levante del piso , sacudiendo la tela, tratando de quitarle el polvo que acumulo y también la coloque sobre ellos. Luego de unos minutos los escalofríos que les recorrían el cuerpo habían cesado, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi boca.

Mi vista se posaron en el niño, tratando de ver si ya había dejado de llorar entre sueños, pero un par de ojos negros capturaron los míos. La intensa mirada de la niña se clavo en mi y quede inmóvil, como si me atraparan haciendo algo indebido. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. 

Solté el aire que había estado reteniendo y me recosté contra la pared, mirando al techo.

Esos niños no podían tener mas de diez años, y lo habían perdido todo. Me pregunte si tendrían algún adulto que se preocupara por ellos, y que seria de ellos si no. Me pregunte si yo podría hacer algo mas ademas de darles mi manta, pero quite esa idea de mi mente casi inmediatamente, tenia problemas mas urgentes que el bienestar de un par de huérfanos. 

Esconderme de Lord Reiss por ejemplo.


	5. Ace : Promesas y Propósitos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace deja caer su barrera frente a los niños.

El sol estaba apenas saliendo cuando el ruido de mantas me alertó, como si fuera rutina no había pegado un ojo durante toda la noche, dedicándome a velar por el sueño de los niños. Ya era ocurrencia normal que alguien de otro bloque llegara durante la noche y le robara la manta pequeños indefensos o a heridos. Creyendo que alguien estaba tratando de aprovecharse de la situación gire alarmada.

Un par de ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos. Estaban Irritados y cansados, pero secos. Me alivie al ver que por lo menos el niño había podido acumular un par de horas de sueño decente. Confundido al no sentir el frió que era ya parte de su normalidad miro hacia su cuerpo cubierto por mi capa y mi manta, y a la niña al lado suyo, aun durmiendo sin problemas.

-Um...-Dudo, avergonzado como para hablar. Sus ojos se rehusaban a ver mi cara.

-No hace falta que digas nada niño.- Dije.- Acepta la amabilidad de las personas cuando te la ofrezcan... En tiempos como estos la necesitaras.

Él me miro por primera vez, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Eren...-Dijo.- Me llamo Eren.-

-Sera mejor que vuelvas a dormir Eren, aun es temprano. Me asegurare de que despierten antes del racionamiento de hoy. Lo prometo.-Dije, Sus ojos se abrieron, no sabia si había sonado muy brusca. Quizás lo había espantado sin querer. Sonreí como para aliviar la situación.

-Gracias...-Sus ojos clavados en su regazo, Eren Parecía un cachorro pateado.

-(T/N).-Dije. Su rostro giro hacia mi y sonrió.

-Gracias (T/N).- Repitió mi nombre para luego volver a recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

Maldita sea yo y mi empatía. No podía simplemente ser egoísta ¿No?. Sería mas fácil ignorarlos como lo hacían todos los demás, si fingía que no estaban ahí iba a ser mas fácil. Pero por alguna extraña razón el frió que mordía mis brazos desnudos y el castañeteo de mis dientes no me molestaban tanto como la idea de Eren y la niña teniendo que sufrirlos.

Mientras veía el sol subir por el cielo, me pregunte si eso mismo había sentido Annton al verme en el callejón. La tentación de simplemente ignorar el problema estaba ahí, asomando su fea cabeza, queriendo arrebatar un poco de nuestra humanidad, pero Ann había sido fuerte y me había ayudado. Me dio dignidad, me trato como un ser humano capaz, me dio independencia, amistad y una familia. Al ver a los niños sufriendo del frió como yo lo había hecho, no pude no intervenir. Quizás esa sería mi manera de mantener vivo el recuerdo de Annton, siguiendo su ejemplo, recordando lo que hizo por mi con cada cosa que yo haga por ellos.

El sol comenzaba a calentar la tierra un poco, y varias personas comenzaban a despertar y a recorrer el lugar. Yo no me moví de mi sitio, escondiendo mi rostro tras mi pelo y manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Mi medio para pasar desapercibida estaba protegiendo a los niños, así que tenia que improvisar con nada. Luego de un par de minutos un niño rubio con el pelo por los hombros se acerco.

Aparentaba tener la edad de Eren y la otra niña, y su misma estatura, me pregunté porqué no dormían juntos, pero supuse él aun tenia alguien que lo cuidara , y seguro que pasaba las noches a su lado.

Al verlos aun dormidos, sus ojos azules se fijaron en mi. Sin decir nadase sentó a mi lado, llevando sus rodillas al pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos. El silencio era un poco incomodo, o por lo menos para él. Sus hombros estaban tensos y de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas de reojo, y si por alguna razón yo llegaba a mover un musculo él daba un pequeño sobresalto. Se notaba a kilómetros que era tímido.

El tiempo paso, ambos esperando a que el par despertara, o a lo sumo a que sea la hora de ir a recibir las raciones. Guardias pasaban con frecuencia, y cada vez yo enterraba mi barbilla en mi pecho, y levantaba el cuello de mi remera hasta mi nariz, dejando solo mis ojos al descubierto. no sabia si estaba siendo muy exagerada, pero ninguno me prestaba atención. Aunque era obvio que el rubiecito se dio cuenta de mi actitud excéntrica.

Cuando los guardias comenzaron a montar las mesas decidí despertarlos. Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par cuando estire la mano para sacudir el hombro de Eren.

-Eren...Arriba. Están por dar las raciones del día.- Seguí sacudiéndolo suavemente, no quería despertarlo de mala manera una vez que por fin dormía a gusto.

Una presión en mi muñeca freno mis movimientos. Mirando hacia mi mano, note que la niña había despertado. Si las miradas pudieran matar estaría en una tumba. Supuse que ella era la que llevaba los pantalones en el grupo de tres, y vi un poco del espíritu de Hale en ella.

Sonreí y aleje mi mano de Eren, pero su agarre no se fue.

-Que bueno que despertaste, están a punto de dar las raciones. ¿Puedes despertar a Eren?- Pregunte, ella tan solo me observo por unos segundos. Su ceño fruncido desapareció, reemplazado por una expresión neutral y asintió con la cabeza.

Me levante del piso, estirando mis músculos adoloridos por las horas contra la dura pared que había soportado. El niño rubio se acerco a ella, tratando de ayudar a despertar al niño que parecía estar desmayado . Eren tenia el sueño pesado al parecer, ya que tardaron un par de minutos. La ansiedad a causa de mi estomago vacío estaba comenzando a molestar. Los guardias ya casi comenzaban a habilitar la fila cuando Eren por fin abrió los ojos.

Él se sentó y froto un par de veces sus ojos. Una sensación de calidez se esparció por mi interior al ver a los tres niños juntos. Demonios que eran tiernos. Verlos me recordó a Hale y a Ivo. Pero trate distraerme, para no dejar que la preocupación por su bienestar me golpeara el pecho, tratando de consumirme.

-Veo que despertaste niño.- Dije.- Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado Eren. - Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, avergonzado.

-Lo lamento (T/N). ¿Ya es hora de hacer fila? - Pregunto, levantándose del piso con mi capa entre las manos.

Armin y Mikasa me miraron fijo, mientras que Eren trataba de sacudirle las arrugas a mi prenda. Yo solo reí estirando mi mano para pararlo.

-Esta bien Eren, las arrugas no son el fin del mundo.- Me dio la capa y mela puse sobre los hombros, sintiendo el confort de la sombra de la capucha sobre mi cara. Aun estaba tibia por el calor corporal los niños. - Ya casi... Así que tendríamos que ir a reservar lugares.-

Asintiendo él giro hacia los otros dos niños que lo miraban extrañados, en especial el rubio.

-Armin, Mikasa ¿Están listos? -Pregunto.

-Um...-Con una ultima mirada hacia mi persona Armin asintió, levantandose también.- Mi abuelo debe estar a punto de ir.

Aliviada de que mis sospechas fueran ciertas y el aun tuviera a su abuelo sonreí.

-Bueno, yo me adelantare.- Dije separándome de la pared en donde me encontraba recargada.- Si quieren pueden ir delante mio cuando estén listos. - Eren asintió con la cabeza antes de que yo caminara hasta la puerta.

La gente ya empezaba a acercarse a las mesa, y cuando me uní a la multitud el hedor me golpeo en el rostro. Hacia mas de una semana que las personas de aquí no se podían permitir un baño, el agua siendo un recurso escaso en esta zona y sin lagos cerca. Muchos aun tenían la ropa que llevaban el día del ataque, y me pregunte cuantos tenían la sangre de un ser querido en ella.

Un guardia llamo la atención de todos, gritando que era la hora de dar las raciones. Las personas comenzar a amontonarse, mientras que los guardias pedían calma, y que por favor formarnos fila. Había conseguido un lugar relativamente cercano al frente, en donde de seguro obtendría algo, cuando escuché los ligeros pasos de los niños acercándose.   
La desilusión en su rostro al ver la larga fila casi que me hace reír. Los ojos de Eren miraban a todos, tratando de localizarme. Con un silbido llame su atención y los tres se aproximaron, haciendo un paso hacia atrás les dejé lugar para que entraran en la fila.  
Al parecer un hombre detrás mío no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión, ya que pensó que tenía el derecho de tomar a Mikasa del brazo para impedir que llegará hasta donde estábamos nosotros.   
-Hey!...- comenzó Eren, pero lo frene levantando un brazo. 

Asegurándome de que Armin y Eren se mantuvieran detrás mio, me di vuelta, la sangre comenzó a hervir me cuando note como Mikasa trataba de soltarse mientras el hombre la zarandeada maldiciéndola, su rostro completamente rojo. Mikasa estaba seria, pero a pesar de su falta de reacción, su posiciones era incomoda.  
-Malditos mocosos ¿Quienes se piensan que son? salteando la fila.- su mano se levantó en el aire, listo para abofetearla. Antes de que pudiera hacer contacto mi mano encerró su muñeca, apretando.

-¿Tienes algún problema? - Pregunte,con la voz más calmada que pude lograr. -Suelta su brazo o te quiebro la muñeca.- El hombre no hizo ningún movimiento, y su ceño solo se frunció más .

-Quien te cree...-Su voz se cortó cuando apreté más fuerte. Un gruñido de dolor salio de su boca y soltó a Mikasa inmediatamente.  
Pensé que ese sería el final, pero su puño se disparó hacia arriba buscando mi cara. Con facilidad lo esquive, inclinándome hacia atrás y le solté le muñeca  
Los ojos abiertos del hombre me miraban sorprendido de mis reflejos. Si seis años de peleas no me habían enseñado a esquivar un golpe hoy no tendría todos mis dientes en fila. Podía sentir otros tres pares de ojos clavados en mi nuca. Girando hacia los niños me asegure de que Mikasa bien. Entre Armin y Eren me sonrió levemente, pero su mirada se endureció al ver al hombre que la había tomado del brazo.

Entendía la gravedad de la situación y el estrés que todos estábamos sufriendo, pero no por eso puede desquitarse con niños. Volvía concentrarme en el señor.  
-Voy a ignorar tu patética excusa de golpe, tan solo deja molestarlos y discúlpese con ella.- él hombre mi miro indignado, como si disculparse por ser un idiota fuera rebajarse. No era para tanto, ni que le hubiese pedido las escrituras de su casa.

-Ni lo sueñes. Esos niños hubieran estado mejor si se hubieran quedado en Shinganshina, no aportan en nada a la economía, tan solo son un desperdicio de...- El crujido de su nariz bajo mi puño se sintió tan bien que considere seriamente darle otro, pero desistí

Mirando hacia atrás note como los guardias nos estaban mirando a causa de los gritos de dolor. Suspirando supe que no podría comer hoy, había llamado mucha atención, y desde mi lugar en la fila no podía notar quienes estaban repartiendo, llegaba a estar presente uno de los policías corruptos y estaba acabada, una mirada rápida y no dudarían en apresarme y llevarme a Lord Reiss. Tomándolo del cuello de la camisa acerque al hombre hasta mi rostro. El olor a sangre que salia de su nariz me recordó viejos tiempos.

-Escúchame bien bastardo, si llego a verte molestando a cualquiera de estos tres niños me asegurare de que no puedas volver a usar tus dientes.- Lo solté y me di la vuelta. Dos guardias estaban caminando hacia nosotros. Apoyando mi mano en el hombro de Eren les sonreí a los tres.- Tengan cuidado y consiga sus raciones, si alguien mas quiere molestarnos griten por mi y vendré corriendo ¿Okay?.- No espere a su respuesta y me fui caminando rápido con la cabeza gacha.

Los pasos del guarida me seguían,pero trate de disimular mi prisa. El sudor nervioso comenzó a bajar por mi espalda. Estábamos rodeados de personas, si lograba meterme en la multitud entonces seguro que podría perderlo. Girando para pasar entre son hombres que estaban hablando una mano me detuvo.

El agarre en mi brazo me obligo a darme vuelta. Miré hacia arriba y casi suelto un suspiro de alivio. La expresión seria de Ivo me recibió, pero sus ojos eran cálidos. Tratando de no sonreír le mantuve la mirada fija y desafiante, debíamos mantener las apariencias. El costado de su boca si inclino un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, pero como si nada hubiera sucedido Ivo me comenzó a llevar hasta adentro.

-Venga conmigo señorita, debemos discutir lo sucedido.- No respondí,siguiendo sus pasos firmes.

Mire hacia la fila para ver a los niños casi al frente, mirándome fijo. La preocupación fruncía el ceño de Mikasa, pero solo les sonreí y levante el pulgar.

Una vez lejos de las personas me abalance sobre Ivo, rodeándolo con mis brazos. Él trastabillo un poco pero se mantuvo en pie.

-Reconozco ese gancho en cualquier parte. -Rió al apretarme mas contra si mismo, pero me separo después de unos instantes. -Lo que hiciste fue muy tonto. Lo sabes ¿ verdad? - Me golpeo en la frente con un dedo.- Pero no importa, Hale y yo te hemos buscado por todas partes. La distracción de los muros fue oportuna, pero la ciudad no va a poder soportar tanto peso de personas. No le digas a nadie por que va a ser para pánico, pero planean enviar a un grupo de refugiados de vuelta. Aun no se cuando, pero es con la excusa de recuperar la muralla.- Su mirada se oscurecio.- es una misión suicida Ace, ni se te ocurra estar entre las filas cuando salgan.- Mi repudio por el gobierno subió aun mas, y eso que pensé que era imposible.- Y aun te buscan, no con tanta ferocidad, pero nos ordenaron tener los ojos abiertos. Lo bueno es que no todos conocen tu rostro. Debes mantener un perfil bajo hasta que puedas entrar al entrenamiento.- Ivo me volvió a observar fijo. Rodeándome con los brazos una vez mas, como si tuviera miedo de que me desvaneciera en cualquier momento.- Te quiero mucho niña, no mueras por favor... tengo que irme o sospecharan. Hale me pidió que te dijera que te quiere también.

-Y yo a ustedes, trata de sobrevivir hasta que me gradúe, así me despides cuando salga de esta jaula.- Ivo sonrió.

-Demonios, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en la misma rama que yo. Hubiera sido divertido, pero cosas de la vida ¿No?.- Dijo, para luego separarse de mi.- Te estare siguiendo el paso. Te vendré a buscar para la época del reclutamiento. - Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extendió un paquete hacia mi.- Se que hubieras preferido no comer por ese trío de niños. Pero se cuidadosa Ace, un paso en falso y despídete de todo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Ivo me sonrió y se fue, dejándome sola para procesar todo lo que me había dicho. ¿Ni siquiera con la invasión y la perdida del muro María ese enano maldito me dejaba en paz? Y lo dela misión suicida ni siquiera me sorprendía, es obvio que la muralla Rose no puede soportar a tantas personas a la vez. Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que las disputas por alimentos fuera incontrolable. Ni siquiera paso un mes y ya había peleas por las raciones.

Me dirigí a donde estaban mis cosas de dormir, y abrí el paquete que me dio Ivo, dentro una galleta cargada de carbohidratos. Me senté contra la pared y comencé a comer, asegurándome de cubrir mi rostro por si acaso.

Eren Mikasa y Armin entraron corriendo, y se sentaron en frente de mi.Eren me recorrió con la mirada, al igual que Armin mientras Mikasa tan solo se fijo en el paquete que tenia en sus manos.

-Mikasa ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunte, no sabia como era su estado mental ni lo que había sufrido en el pasado. Si ese cerdo había logrado traumarla lo mataría.

-Si...-su voz apenas audible.- Gracias- Me sonrió.

La tensión que tenia sobre mis hombros desapareció con su gesto. Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo y aparte un poco la capucha, no lo suficiente como para estar descubierta, pero al menos ahora los niños me podían ver con claridad.

-¿Estas herida? ¿Ese guardia te hizo algo?- Eren pregunto, era tierno que se preocupara.

-Note preocupes, me dejo ir solo con una advertencia.- Le guiñe un ojo.- Ahora coman que seguro están hambrientos.

Como si hubiran recordado las raciones en sus manos, comenzaron a devorarlas. Armin tenia el rostro cubierto de migajas, hasta el punto que parecia una barba. Se veía nervioso igual, y supuse que aun no estaba seguro respecto a mi. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar. Haciendo una bola con el papel que envolvía la galleta me enderece un poco, me sacudí las manos y apoye el codo en una de mis rodillas, haciendo de apoyo para mi cara.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea que estés pensando Armin.-Por un momento me cuestione el haber escuchado su nombre bien, pero cuando el me miro sorprendido supe que le había atinado. Eren y Mikasa miraban de un lado a otro entre nosotros.- No muerdo, tranquilo.- Le sonreí.

Esperaba que al menos no me tuviera miedo si escuchaba lo que tenia para decir. Sus ojos azules se veían despiertos y me estudio un momento antes de decidirse a hablar o no.

-¿Porque te escondes de los militares?-

Mierda.

No había caso en mentirles, pero tampoco iba a soltar los detalles. Se ve que estaba haciendo un mal trabajo en pasar tan desapercibida. O este niño era diez veces as listo que cualquiera de los guardias que me rodeaban.

-¿Soy tan obvia?- Les pregunte, Armin asintió, mientras que Eren y Mikasa negaban.- Vaya que eres rápido Armin. Eso te sera de mucho ayuda en un futuro.

Una expresión de sorpresa le recorrió el rostro.

-Prometo guardar el secreto. Nos defendiste y ayudaste a Eren y a Mikasa aun sin conocerlos. No eres una mala persona- Dijo, ese niño se hacia querer.

-Bien... eh...- Dudé, no sabiendo que decir o que dejar afuera.- Una persona muy poderosa hizo algo horrible a un amigo mio, y me culpo a mi.- Era cierto, pero no la historia completa.- Así que ahora los soldados me están buscando bajo sus ordenes. Ademas del problema que el único lugar al que podía ir, osea mi casa, estaba dentro de María. Mi padre era un soldado y murió en los rescates, o bueno, eso creo... No volví a escuchar de el.- Desvié mi mirada, un nudo en mi garganta al mencionar a papá. Acaricie su anillo de compromiso, recordando su iniciativa.

Eren tenia el ceño fruncido con una muca de enojo, Armin y Mikasa tan solo me observaban.

-¡LOS ACABARE A TODOS!- El grito de Eren me sobresalto, sus ojos verdes casi brillando de odio.- Juro que lo haré, por mamá y por el padre de (T/N)...Cuando este con la legión de reconocimiento acabare con todos. Lo prometo.- Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

La determinación en su voz me dio escalofríos. Ahora entendía un poco mas lo que había sucedido,pero demonios. Eren también quería ir al escuadrón de reconocimiento, mi imaginación voló y por un momento lo vi siendo tragado por un titan. Mi corazón se estrujo, pero sabia que nadie podría cambiarle la mente, a pesar de ser un niño tenia la resolución que pocos adultos tienen. Por un momento vi a Hale en él.

-¿Que edad tienen?- Pregunte, si tenían edad suficiente Eren seguro que entraría al mismo tiempo que yo. La edad mínima para la admisión a las tropas es de 12 años. 

-10...- Dijo, suspire aliviada, aún tenia dos años mas para arrepentirse.- Se que piensas que estoy mal de la cabeza por querer entrar a la legión de exploración. Pero no voy a rebajarme a vivir como ganado al igual que todos.- Me sentí mal por el, aunque fuera suicida, era su sueño, y tendría sus razones para hacerlo. Yo no era quién para hablar, ademas yo también me uniría a las tropas de reconocimiento, seria hipócrita de mi parte tratar de convencerlo .

-¿Te cuento un secreto Eren?- Pregunte, su ceño aun estaba fruncido.- Yo también me uniré a las tropas de reconocimiento. Seremos compañeros, así que esperaré por ti. Acabaremos con los titanes juntos, y podremos salir de estas paredes...¿Que te parece?- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa emocionada apareció en su rostro. ¿Por que mierda quería hacerlo sentir mejor? ¿Por que prometer algo así? No tenia idea, pero en ese momento se sintió como lo correcto.

-Yo también.- Dijo Mikasa, sus ojos fijos en Eren y yo.

-Y yo igual... Voy a conocer el Mar.- Dijo Armin

-¿Mar? -Pregunté, el termino completamente desconocido para mi. La emoción en el rostro de los niños no se fue a pesar de mi ignorancia.

Toda esa tarde Armin me contó sobre las historias que narraba el libro de su abuelo, Aguas repletas de sal, desiertos de arena blanca. Me costo imaginarlo, pero sonaba extraordinario. Hablamos sin parar hasta que se hizo de noche y Armin se fue a su bloque, prometiendo que le contaría a su abuelo sobre mi para que él me explicara mejor. Yo solo reí.

El frío volvía a perseguirnos, y Eren y Mikasa temblaban. Una vez que apagaron las velas me quite la capa, y les indique que se acuesten para poder taparlos.

-¿Y tu (T/N)?- Pregunto Mikasa. Su voz monótona, pero igual la preocupación se veia en sus ojos.- Hace frió

-Si, ¿Acaso no duermes?- Pregunto Eren.

-No mucho últimamente, de vez en cuando tomo una siesta de cinco minutos durante el día, pero después prefiero que duerman cómodos ustedes.- Eren y Mikasa compartieron una mirada entre si y se sentaron en sus camas improvisadas.

-Entonces te haremos compañía.- Dijo Eren decidido. Maldita sea, otra vez el sentimiento cálido subió por mi pecho y reí divertida.

-No, ustedes dos van a dormir por que lo necesitan, y ademas hace frió. Así que vamos, abajo así los puedo tapar.- Tan solo me miraron. Suspiré, demonios que eran testarudos.- Esta bien, quédense despiertos, allá ustedes.-Dije, creyendo que eventualemente caerían rendidos de sueño.

Eren y Mikasa me demostraron que tan lejos puede llegar uno si tiene determinación. dos horas mas tarde aun estaban despiertos, con los ojos pesados y a penas conscientes, pero despiertos al fin y al cabo. Vi como luchaban por mantenerse conscientes mientras que les contaba historias de Hale e Ivo, sobre Ann y sobre mis años en la calle. Eren me contó en un susurro a penas sobre como Mikasa termino en su familia, y entendí el por que era tan unida a él. Me contaron como conocieron a Armir, y como siempre iban a juntar leña juntos. 

La vulnerabilidad que estaba permitiéndome era un lujo estos últimos tiempos, ser capaz de relajarme y tan solo escuchar a otro un recuerdo lejano de mis días felices. Cuando Eren cabeceo por quinta vez tuve suficiente. Refunfuñando me pare de mi lugar. Mikasa observándome silenciosamente.

-Abajo los dos, y déjenme espacio. -ellos habían ganado esa vez. 

Una vez que los tres estábamos protegidos bajo las mantas, Eren me sonrió triunfante. Estire mi brazo por sobre Mikasa, que se encontraba separándonos, y golpee su frente con mi dedo, al igual que Annton e Ivo solían hacerme.

-Vaya que son testarudos. -Dije, Mikasa giro a verme y sonrió.- Ahora a dormir, es tarde y no voy a despertarlos para las raciones esta vez mocosos.- Dije, tratando de sonar seria, pero una sonrisa me traiciono.

Los niños cayeron profundamente dormidos en minutos. Yo por otra parte estaba convencida de que me esperaba otra noche mas de insomnio. Me estaba por levantar para sentarme contra la pared como si ya fuera rutina, pero la mano de Mikasa encontró la mía bajo las mantas.

Pensando que había despertado gire mi cuello para a verla, pero seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. Si me levantaba seguro que la despertaba y eso me haría sentir culpable. Suspirando me gire completamente, con cuidado de no ser brusca y los observe. Mikasa sostenía el abrigo de eren al igual que lo hacia con mi mano. 

Me alegre que se tuvieran el uno al otro, y a Armin también. Los tres unidos llegarían lejos, y se mantendrían con vida frente a los titanes. La nostalgia me invadió al pensar en mis amigos, Annton ya no estaba pero su recuerdo vivía en nosotros. Iba a ayudar a estos niños cuanto tiempo pudiera, hasta que nos tocara separarnos. Nuestros caminos se encontrarían una vez más en las filas de el escuadrón de reconocimiento. Mi nuevo plan dándome algo a lo que aspirar. 

Las respiraciones suaves de Eren y Mikasa me arrullaron, y por primera vez en días, el sueño me alcanzo.


	6. Ace: Separación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La hora había llegado.

Casi siete meses pasaron desde la caída del muro Maria. El año 845 quedo atrás, dando comienzo al 846

El estado había trasladado a la mayoría de los refugiados a cultivos, para poder cosechar mas comida. Los niños y yo junto con el abuelo de Armin fuimos trasladados al mismo campo, así que no tuvimos que separarnos. Por fin tenia un poco de buena suerte.

Los tres niños se habían vuelto cercanos a mi, y yo me encariñe de igual manera con ellos. No había dudas en mi corazón que haría cualquier cosa por que estuvieran a salvo. Eren aun contaba los días para poder unirse al ejercito, Mikasa y Armin listos para seguirlo, aun esperaba que se arrepintiera, pero sabia que era una esperanza inútil. Aunque podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que ellos tres estarían siempre a salvo dentro de las paredes, seria cruel mantenerlos enjaulados de esa manera, pero una pequeña parte de mi no podía evitar ser egoísta.

Los días eran relativamente tranquilos. Mis mañanas las pasaba en los arados, junto con el abuelo de Armin regando los cultivos, y por las tardes cuando me relevaban, utilizaba las horas entrenando para no perder estado físico.

Nunca pensé que extrañaría el aire sofocante del sótano, pero mientras golpeaba los troncos de arboles con mis manos vendadas no podía evitar añorar épocas mas simples.

Eren y Mikasa rápidamente tomaron interés en mi hobby, rogando por participar, siguiéndome día tras día molestándome para que les enseñara. Luego de una semana de constantes suplicas accedí, después de todo necesitarían saber como combatir si planeaban entrar a la legión. Cuanto más preparados pudieran estar mejor.

Mikasa me sorprendió. Sus reflejos y fuerza eran extraordinarios a pesar de su edad y de su contextura física. Aunque había aprendido hace tan solo pocos días era capaz de lanzarme con una llave de espaldas. Eren era otro caso, el niño le ponía toda la voluntad, pero sus movimientos eran apresurados. Me recordó a mi las primeras veces que mi padre trato de enseñarme. Eren siempre estaba desanimado porque Mikasa era mejor que él en mano a mano, y yo trataba de animarlo, diciéndole que era cuestión de tiempo, y que siguiéramos repasando los movimientos. Nunca lo vi tan feliz como cuando logro tirarme por primera vez. Armin siempre estaba presente en nuestras lecciones, pero el optaba por solo quedarse mirando desde un costado, prestando atención a las técnicas pero sin querer participar. Ese niño era un genio, y con cada día que pasaba su mente iba enriqueciéndose más y más. 

Yo disfrutaba del tiempo que me quedaba con ellos. Ivo y Hale me visitaban tan frecuentemente como podían sin levantar sospechas, manteniéndome al tanto de las cosas fuera. Las tropas del interior me seguían buscando. Al parecer Lord Reiss era un hombre vengativo, y había puesto un precio por entregarme con vida a sus manos. La fecha de inscripción a los campos de entrenamiento se acercaba, y el saber que me separaría de los niños me carcomía. Ellos estaban al tanto del porqué de mi decisión de huir al ejercito, y me apoyaban, jamas me cuestionaron, siempre alentándome a esforzarme. Me pedían que esperara por ellos en la legión cada vez que el tema salia.

Mi resolución por entrar jamas había flaqueado, hasta que llego la notificación de que el abuelo de Armin había sido seleccionado para formar parte de la misión para recuperar Maria. Yo sabia que él no volvería. Le rogué que no fuera, prometiendo que lo ayudaría a esconderse, y que nadie lo notaria. Le dije que era suicidio y porqué el gobierno estaba lanzando esa misión. 

-Si accedo a ir la situación mejorara para todos. Y no creas que nos aniquilaran tan rápido, ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez esta vez ganemos.- Dijo, sonriéndome tristemente, y en sus ojos vi que no creía ni una de sus palabras.- Promete que cuidaras de Armin por mi.- 

Obviamente la misión fue un fracaso. 

Armin no dejo de llorar por días, abrazando el sombrero que su abuelo dejo atrás. Yo solo lo sostuve en brazos por las noches mientras lloraba, conteniendo mis propias lagrimas. Armin creyó que estaba a salvo con su abuelo, pero lo perdió por causa de un gobierno negligente. Niños sufrían las perdidas de seres queridos, mientras los nobles se quedaban dentro de sus casas protegidas dentro de Sina.

Estaba convencida que tenía que esperar a los tres para entrar en el ejercito, podría aguantar un año mas con la capucha puesta, el verano seria un infierno y quizás llame la atención, pero era mejor que la idea de dejarlos solos. Cuando lo mencione, Eren casi me lanza un zapato, diciendo que estarían bien hasta poder entrar, y que seria arriesgado para mi, cuanto antes pudiera salir de la zona mejor, Mikasa y Armin concordando. 

Eren tenia un punto. Soldados de la guarnición constantemente iban y venían para cargar los alimentos que producíamos y para reponer nuestros suministros. Si seguía en la granja solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien me notara, o que me cuestionara sobre mi actitud evasiva y mi constante disfraz. En el ultimo reporte de Ivo me entere del precio sobre mi cabeza, y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, con la recompensa que ofrecían cualquier soldado podría jubilarse a los treinta y vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida. 

El día que Hale e Ivo vinieron por mi fue horrible. Para concordar con mi humor el día estaba gris con la constante amenaza de lluvia sobre nuestras cabezas. Los niños y yo habíamos tomado el día libre para poder pasar nuestras ultimas horas juntos hasta dentro de un año por lo menos, cuando los tres comenzaran su primer año de entrenamiento y yo estuviera empezando mi segundo, estaríamos en el mismo lugar, diferentes horarios y cabañas, al igual que diferentes grupos, pero encontraría la forma de pasar tiempo juntos.

El desayuno estuvo mas que nada en silencio, el humor muy agrio como para que Eren tratara de animarnos como siempre. Los junte a los tres en la sala de la pequeña casa de campo que compartíamos con otros veinte refugiados y me senté junto a ellos en el piso. No era común en mi querer dar discursos de despedida, pero era una ocasión especial.

-Escuchen los tres.- Comencé.- Ustedes tres son lo mejor de mi año y lo único que rescato de esta situación de mierda.- Mikasa frunció el ceño al escuchar mi insulto, pero se quedo callada.- Y espero que sigan juntos hasta el año que viene. Ivo y Hale eventualmente vendrán a ver como están, y pueden escribirme cartas. Por favor háganlo que me voy a aburrir como ostra. -

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Armin.- Lo prometemos, pero debes prometer que no nos olvidaras este año.- Su inseguridad volvía a brillar. 

Estos tres niños habían perdido a muchas personas durante sus vidas, y era obvio que temían por mi. Eso solo demostraba que estaba haciendo algo bien con ellos. Quería llorar por el hecho de que no los vería durante un largo tiempo.

-Eso es ridículo. Jamas olvidaría al niño que me enseño sobre el mar y sobre lo que hay tras las paredes.- Armin me sonrió.- Ni a la niña que con solo diez puede derribar a alguien del doble de su Edad... Todavía tengo las marcas Mikasa.- Su sonrisa me entibio el corazón, a pesar de ser reservada y callada, Mikasa solo mantenía sus emociones bajo control, en el fondo era una de las mejores personas con las que me había encontrado.- Y tu no olvides nuestra promesa Eren, saldremos de estos muros y acabaremos con cada uno de los titanes, por los que ya no están.- Eren no me respondió, tan solo me rodeo con sus brazos. Los otros dos no tardaron en unirse.

Una muerte posible fuera del muro era mejor que una muerte segura dentro de las paredes.

Hale e Ivo vinieron por mi a la hora del almuerzo, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer. Ambos me abrazaron, y saludaron a los niños que estaban detrás de mis piernas. Ya no podía prolongar mas la hora de partir. 

Suspirando los abrace por ultima vez a los tres, e intente no llorar. Los iba a extrañar, y trataba de consolarme a mi misma, pensando que solo seria por un año, y que estaríamos en contacto, pero el hecho de no pasar tiempo juntos me ponía triste. 

-Mas vale que escriban niños... Los vos a extrañar.- Dije levantándome. 

Sacando una piedra pequeña de su bolsillo Mikasa me la paso sin decir nada.

Era negra y brillante, completamente plana. En una de sus caras estaba tallado sus nombres. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Sabemos que no es mucho.- Dijo Eren, Mikasa asintiendo en acuerdo.

-Pero así nos podrás llevar contigo.- termino Armin.

Mire a Hale y a Ivo, buscando que decir o hacer. No fue de mucha ayuda, él estaba llorando, mientras que Hale le sobaba la espalda tratando de consolarlo. Bebé llorón, aunque yo también estaba a punto imitarlo

-Es lo mejor que me pudieron haber dado niños.- Dije, no pensaba llorar frente a ellos, aunque los tres me la estaban poniendo difícil.

-(t/n)... Es hora de irnos, ya terminaron de cargar el carro.- Dijo Hale. El peso de la situación cayendo sobre mis hombros. De pronto quise rogar por mas tiempo, los meses en el campo no fueron del todo pacíficos, pero casi. 

Asentí con la cabeza, y baje una ultima vez para abrazarlos. 

El carro estaba frío sin los niños, no importa cuanto Hale e Ivo intentaban animarme.

-Vamos Ace, no te preocupes. Nosotros los mantendremos vigilados.- La mano de Hale encontró la mía. Yo solo asentí y volví a mirar hacia atrás. 

A pesar de la lluvia, la casa de campo aun era visible, y los tres aun estaban en la puerta, observando como la distancia se hacia cada vez más y más grande.

-Me caen bien.- Dijo Ivo, refiriéndose a los niños.- Me recuerdan a nosotros de alguna manera.

-Si, Mikasa cuando esta enojada es igual de aterradora que Hale. -Reí. El sonido ahogado a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.- La semana pasada pudo derribarme sin problemas. Tiene mucho potencial...- Dije.- Y Eren es uno de las personas mas valientes que conozco. Y por dios, Armin me hace sentir tonta cada vez que habla, ¿Pueden creer que se aburre de leer por que adivina los finales?- Ellos solo me escucharon con una sonrisa mientras hablaba de los tres mocosos sin parar.

Un año. Eso era lo único que repetía en mi cabeza, tenía que creerlo, por mi bienestar y tranquilidad.

El viaje al campo de entrenamiento tardo mas de lo que pensé, habiendo tenido que parar en la ciudad para descargar las cosas. Hale se despidió de nosotros allí, deseándome suerte y pidiéndome que tuviera cuidado. Luego de separarnos de ella, Ivo y yo seguimos camino en otro carro que necesitaba reponer provisiones en el campo de entrenamiento. No tenia idea de como era el procedimiento, y él a penas me había informado sobre como funcionaba o que tendría que hacer, o siquiera donde quedaba. Solo pidió que llevara mis papeles,ya que él se encargaría de lo demás.

Una vez que llegamos la vista casi me mete en un pozo depresivo. Todo era de color marrón, desde las cabañas hasta el suelo y los riscos que nos rodeaban. Lo único que resaltaba un poco de todo ese triste escenario era el verde un un bosque justo detrás de una zona cercada con alambre de púas.

Ivo me dejo sola para ir a hablar con la administración para inscribirme, y yo me limite a quedarme parada como una tonta afuera de la cabaña donde se encontraban las oficinas. Un par de lo que supuse eran instructores pasaron frente mio, mirándome de arriba a abajo. Intimidada por su rango no me atreví a verlo a los ojos, los conejos de mi pare aún presentes en mi mente. En el ejercito el respeto estaba por sobre todas las cosas, las personas que se encontraban enseñando se habían ganado su puesto gracias a incontables años de trabajo duro y esfuerzo, y no planeaba faltarles el respeto, o bueno... eso me dijo mi padre que hiciera.

Ivo volvió al poco tiempo, un señor calvo a su lado. Su rostro parecía una pasa de uva y su piel estaba bronceada por las incontables horas al sol. Cuando llegaron frente a mi me pare un poco mas derecha, y coloque mis manos tras mi espalda.

-¿Tu eres (T/N) Müller?- Pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza. - Conocí a tu padre, un hombre valiente y dedicado... No espero menos de ti. Sera un placer tenerte en la tropa de reclutas numero 103. - A pesar de su voz brusca y expresión agria, supe que lo que decía era verdad, no era necesario que me recibiera así.- Yo soy el instructor en jefe Keith Jadis, y estaré supervisando a tu tropa durante los tres años que pasaran aquí. Bienvenida.- Inclinando la cabeza se fue y relaje mi postura.

Ivo me palmeo la espalda, sonriendo. 

-Bienvenida a la milicia Ace.- Dijo sonriendo.- Enorgullecenos.

Esperaba ser capaz de hacerlo, las personas al parecer esperaban que fuera buena en todo esto, cuando lo único que sabia hacer era lanzar un par de golpes y esquivar otros. Pelear contra titanes era otra cosa completamente distinta. 

Solamente esperaba no morir durante los entrenamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el capitulo mas corto de lo normal! Es que ya tenía que hacer la transición a las tropas.   
> El próximo capitulo vuelve con la longitud normal.


	7. Ace: Entrégalo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La graduación llega.

Un año.

Un maldito año en donde me apalearon de todas las maneras posibles.

Dentro de el primer año las lecciones consistían en el uso básico del equipo de maniobras 3D, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, acondicionamiento físico, equitación, supervivencia y Exámenes académicos, en donde aprendíamos sobre el funcionamiento de nuestra sociedad y de como lidiar con los titanes, ademas de estrategias y resolución de conflictos.

En pocas palabras, una tonelada de cosas.

Convengamos que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo tenia en la bolsa, al igual que el acondicionamiento físico, aunque era mucho mas intenso de lo que esperaba. durante los primeros meses mis músculos terminaban hechos papilla, apenas pudiendo sostenerme. En los doce meses que llevaba en la tropa de reclutas solo dos veces había perdido una pelea, fue por poco y estaba un poco cansada, y una segunda vez al distraerme por los brazos de mi oponente, porque por dios, esos bíceps eran una obra de arte. Él me tenia en una llave por el cuello, y a pesar que sabia que podía liberarme fácilmente y sabia como, la posición causaba algo en mi.

Lamentablemente la equitación era algo que nunca había hecho. Yo y los caballos teníamos un acuerdo, yo no los molestaba si ellos no me pateaban en la cara. Pero era esencial aprender lo mínimo sobre cabalgar, después de todo era en lo que se desplazaban primariamente los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento.

Varias veces el caballo que me tocaba hacia lo que se le diera la gana, cabalgando hacia el este en vez del oeste, o deteniéndose sin que yo se lo pidiera. Mis instructores siempre parecían divertirse mientras me evaluaban durante las clases, pero el entrenador en jefe Keith era otro caso, mas de varias veces me enviaba a correr por horas a causa de mi incapacidad de controlar a los caballos. No era mi culpa que me dieran miedo, una patada a la cabeza de esas criaturas y adiós mundo cruel.

Pero para mi suerte, parecía ser que lo que me faltaba en equitación estaba puesto en mi manejo del equipo de maniobras 3D. La primera vez que me colgaron de los ganchos me sorprendí al no caer de cara al piso. Si bien aun me tambaleaba un poco, podía mantenerme centrada si muchos problemas. Pero aquí entre nos yo creo que es por la fuerza abdominal que había conseguido durante mis años en el sótano. Equilibrio es clave para mantenerse en pie en una pelea. Esa habilidad se tradujo bien a mi desempeño.

Mis calificaciones académicas dentro de todo eran buenas, no sobresalientes, pero igual pasaba con puntos de sobra. Mientras aprendía en las aulas, no podía evitar pensar en Armin y como el seria el mejor da la clase al año siguiente. 

Supervivencia era interesante, me gustaba y era buena aprendiendo, aunque Keith me bajo puntos por que casi comí un par de bayas venenosas. 

A pesar de hablar con un par de personas aquí y allá, no había hecho ningún tipo de amistad, siempre a un costado del grupo, yendo a dormir temprano y levantándome a tiempo. Nunca en mi vida había sido tan responsable como en ese primer año. O por lo menos hasta que Eren Mikasa y Armin ingresaron a la tropa de reclutas 104. A partir de ahí mi puntualidad se fue al caño. El toque de queda me importaba un comino, y me escabullía por las noches para pasar tiempo con Mikasa en su cabaña, sin importarme en lo mas mínimo las miradas de las demás reclutas mas jóvenes, quienes eventualmente se acostumbraron a mi presencia y se amigaron conmigo, aunque todas eran mucho mas pequeñas que yo. Armin y Eren eran un caso a parte, pocas veces podíamos pasar mas de veinte minutos durante el desayuno juntos, pero siempre me aseguraba de ver como iban con sus clases.

Ivo y Hale de vez en cuando me enviaban cartas, contándome sobre sus vidas. Los extrañaba inmensamente. Un plus del estar ocupada entrenando para no morir era el poco tiempo que tenia para pensar en Ann y en Papá. Si bien los extrañaba ya no lloraba tan seguido como antes. Sus anillos en mi mano izquierda, teniéndolos conmigo donde sea, al igual que la piedra de los niños en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta.  
Y casi en un parpadeo, otros dos años habían pasado.   
Mis instructores estaban detrás nuestros culos, aconsejando sobre que rama reelegir, algunos partidarios de la guarnición, otros de la policía militar, pero nadie mencionaba las tropas de exploración. Mis notas eran lo suficientemente buenas como para entrar sin problemas a la policía militar, pero no importaba cuanto deseara la idea de la pacifica vida dentro de Sina, sabia que no iba a ser posible.  
Hale e Ivo constantemente me recordaban no ser sobresaliente en los exámenes, mantener un perfil bajo a la hora de ser evaluada, ya que intentarían reclutarme de la policía militar si les parecía interesante. Durante las ultimas semanas los oficiales de las tres ramas asistían a observar a los reclutas que pronto tendrían que aplicar a una de las tres ocupaciones. Fueron los peores días de mi vida, entre los soldados que aparecieron se encontraba Djel Sanes, un cerdo que siempre se encontraba junto a Lord Reiss, y asistía con frecuencia a las peleas. Cada vez que su rostro sombrío y pequeños ojos aparecían debía quedarme de espaldas o con la cabeza completamente abajo. Por precaución comencé a quedarme extremadamente atrás en las filas.  
De la guarnición llegaban soldados que gracias a dios jamas había visto en mi vida, así que esa semana estuve tranquila. Si bien de todas maneras se acercaron a mi para tratar de venderme el paquete maravilloso de ser "Soldado de guarnición, proteger los muros y bla bla bla", las constantes quejas de mi padre me dejaban ver la realidad. Pocos sueldos y compañerismo, mucha holgazanería.  
Durante mi ultima semana Los resultados fueron publicados, si obtenía menos de un 7 en general tendría que permanecer en el campo y hacer un curso intensivo para mejorar las áreas en las que teníamos problema, Si eso sucedía implicaba mantenerme en la zona de riesgo mas tiempo. Pero era difícil mantenerte mediocre sin fracasar con las notas.   
A pesar de intentarlo, mi ego obtuvo lo mejor de mi en maniobras 3D y simulación de titanes, quedando dentro de los tres primeros a pesar de intentar mantener el perfil bajo. Instintivamente cortaba lo mas profundo que podía. Era una buena manera de desquitar frustraciones. Por suerte para mi pellejo, en mi evaluación de tiro con rifle me mantuve en el promedio, fallando un par de tiros a propósito, al igual que en mis exámenes académicos. Ni siquiera tuve que intentar ser mediocre con los caballos. Si bien ahora podía controlarlos, aun me daban un poco de miedo, así que trataba de no patearlo muy fuerte,siempre llegando ultima.  
Mis notas promediadas me dieron un promedio total de 8.6, quedando por fuera de los diez primeros.  
Suspirando de satisfacción me dirigí a mi cabaña luego de ver mis calificaciones, pero antes de poder ponerme cómoda golpes en la puerta me despertaron, ni me moleste en lucir presentable, demasiado feliz por mis resultados como para que me importara me dirigí a abrir la puerta, despues de todo, Seguramente era Mikasa o Eren y Armin, preguntando como me había ido.  
Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al darme cuenta que tan equivocada estaba. Frente a mi puerta no estaba ni los niños ni un superior, sino Hale sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
-Hola mi cielo- Dijo, entrando a la habitación, abrazándome por los hombros.- ¡Me entere de tus notas! te felicito, los instructores me dijeron que no sabían que había pasado, después de todo en las practicas sobresalías, pero que tu desempeño había bajado durante las ultimas semanas. Me alegra ver que por fin nos escucharas.- Sonrió, y yo no pude hace nada mas que abrazarla de nuevo.- ¡Oh! ¡ casi lo olvido!- Dijo, girando hacia la puerta.- ¡Puedes entrar!   
estaba tan emocionada por la presencia de hale que no había notado al hombre parado afuera de mi puerta. Al verlo lo primero que note fue el logo en su capa verde.   
Las Alas de libertad, como Eren las llamaba.  
-(t/n), este es Erwin, Comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento.- Nos presento Hale  
Erwin ingreso a mi modesta cabaña, y por un momento temí haber dejado un uniforme sucio al costado de mi cama, pero luego recordé que lo había dejado en el lado que estaba fuera de vista. Catástrofe evitada.  
Erwin era imponente, mucho mas alto que yo, y muy atractivo, si te gustaban mayores claro. Su mandíbula era fuerte al igual que sus cejas, sus ojos azules eran penetrantes y cautivadores. Hacia bastante que no sentía una chispa de atracción al ver a alguien, pero Erwin lo había logrado, y sin esfuerzo.  
Una vez que lo tuve frente a mi, casi por instinto me enderece y lo salude como de costumbre, puño derecho en mi corazón. El sonrió un poco, imitando mi gesto.  
-Ay, me olvido que ahora eres un soldado. -dijo Hale, completamente sorprendida por mi actitud formal.  
-Es un placer señorita, Hale me ha comentado mucho de usted.- Su voz profunda hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mis brazos.- Me han informado que esta interesada en unirse al escuadrón de reconocimiento por circunstancias clasificadas que están fuera de mi conocimiento.- Dijo. Mire a Hale, ella asintiendo con la cabeza.- No hace falta saber los detalles, pero estoy impresionado por sus resultados con respecto a las aptitudes físicas. Estoy seguro que tenerla en nuestras filas será de mucha ayuda. - Dijo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, aun rígida como una estatua frente a el.  
-Erwin, puedes relájate un poco.- La voz divertida de Hale corto el silencio incomodo que se había instalado.- La vas a espantar.  
-Lo siento si me presento de esa forma, ¿Hay problema si te llamo por tu nombre?- Pregunto, relajándose un poco.  
-No, no hay problema. -Dije.- Um... Les importaría explicarme que debo hacer después de la graduación? - Ni Ivo, ni Hale, ni siquiera los instructores nos informaron que pasaría después de jurar lealtad.  
-¿No te explicaron?-Pregunto Hale, yo negué con la cabeza.- Cada vez están más perezosos en este lugar, ¿Eh Erwin? - Erwin respondió con una risa, y casi me sonrojo como una niña idiota. - Bien. Es simple la verdad, una vez que te certifiquen como graduada tienes que ir a la oficina y pedir un formulario de postulante, una formalidad, porque los únicos que son quisquillosos son los de la Policía Militar, Tienes que ser lo mejor de lo mejor para entrar.- Bromeo, señalando la insignia en su chaqueta.-  
-Yo me quedare aquí hasta el final de la graduación, por la particularidad de tu situación y por la recomendación de Hale, o en otras palabras el favor que le debo, volverás conmigo antes que los demás reclutas que elijan la legión.- Erwin dijo, recargándose en la puerta.  
-Muchísimas gracias Comandante.- Dije, inclinando un poco la cabeza con respeto.  
-No hay de que, no se que problemas tienes o el porque debes permanecer escondida. - Dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia mi, insegura la tome.- Pero la legión de reconocimiento y yo personalmente me asegurare de que estés a salvo de lo que sea que te amenaza dentro de las paredes, y haré lo que este en mi alcance para que te mantengas con vida fuera de ellas. Pero eso va a depender de ti también.- Soltó mi mano.- Con permiso, debo arreglar los papeles de tu postulante.  
La puerta se cerro tras él.  
Gire a ver a Hale con las cejas levantadas impresionada. Ella asintió sonriendo, y camino hasta mi cama, cayendo pesadamente sobre el colchón.  
-Wow.- Dije, sentándome en el espacio libre que quedaba con sus brazos y piernas extendidos como una estrella.  
-Lo se, esta mas caliente que el sol. Y es un gran líder.- me palmeo a rodilla un par de veces.- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que estarás más que bien.  
-Eso espero la verdad... Estoy un poco nerviosa.- confesé.  
-No lo estés , seguro que harás amigos, te ira bien. Eres completamente capaz de sobrevivir allí afuera.-Dijo.- Ademas, quien sabe, quizás encuentres algo con lo que divertirte, si es que me entiendes.- Hale me guiño un ojo sugestivamente.  
-No se a lo que te refieres.- Me hice la tonta. No pensaba discutir mi vida sexual con ella.  
-Ajá. Escuche que uno de los lideres de escuadrón de legión esta para morirse, o eso comentan las chicas en la policía militar.- Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco, dudaba el tener tiempo de encontrar a alguien atractivo mientras trataba de no ser tragada entera.- No lo dudes hasta que no lo veas Ace.  
-Tratare de tenerlo en cuenta. ¿Como esta a situación con Lord Reiss?- Hice la pregunta que me interesaba desde que Erwin se fue.  
-Creo que un poco mejor, el precio sigue igual, pero eso significa que no lo aumento, eso es bueno. Seria mejor si lucieras de tu edad y no exactamente igual que cuando tenías diecinueve, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer sobre eso.- Suspiró.- Y el sótano volvió a funcionar en otro lugar.- Dijo rápido y con voz baja.  
Me ahogue con saliva, y comencé a toser a causa de la sorpresa. Hale se levanto alarmada de la cama y comenzó a palmear mi espalda.   
La situación apestaba, el sitio en donde me sentía mas cómoda renació de las cenizas, literalmente, y yo no era capaz de participar, ya que si pensaba en siquiera mostrar mi cara iba a conseguir que me colgaran en la plaza. Quería ir a buscar a Lord Reiss y patearle la cara, quería volver a cuando tenia 18 y nada se había ido a la mierda.  
-Se que es difícil, y no puedo entender por lo que estas pasando.- Comenzó Hale.- Pero no estas sola en esto, podrás hacerlo, luego de salir de aquí estarás mas tranquila. Nadie nunca va a la base de la legión de reconocimiento. Podrás estar mas tranquila.- Dijo. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, con miedo de hablar por si mi voz salia ahogada.  
Hale se quedo en mi habitación hasta que dieron el toque de queda.  
Esa noche no pude dormir, el miedo atormentándome. Ojala pudiera decir que no estaba asustada de enfrentarme a titanes y de morir, pero no había mucho mas que hacer. Me había preparado para eso, y a pesar de que no lo hubiera elegido bajo circunstancias normales, iba a jurar entregar mi corazón y mi vida por la humanidad. La idea me dio escalofríos. Yo como individuo no era relevante, pero mi cuerpo puesto a la causa si.

La ceremonia de graduación fue modesta, con un discurso de Keith, el cual ignore completamente. Los nervios de partir esa noche junto a Erwin hacían que mis manos temblaran sin parar, Eren Mikasa y Armin estaban presentes entre los pocos que se tomaron el tiempo de presenciar nuestro juramento hacia la humanidad.   
Erwin se encontraba en el sencillo escenario junto a El instructor en Jefe, mirando nuestras caras. Sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo extra en mi rostro y una sonrisa casi imperceptible curvo sus labios. El calor subió por mis mejillas, mientras intentaba no parecer afectada.  
-Ahora si no le molesta, Comandante Erwin, si le parece me gustaría que diga unas palabras, ya que es la única rama de la milicia que no tuvo la oportunidad de ser presentada.- Erwin ni se inmuto, asintiendo dio un paso al frente, sus brazos tras su espalda, postura erguida y barbilla hacia arriba. Su pose gritaba poder.  
\- Como todos saben, soy el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento.- Comenzó.- El cuerpo de exploración se encarga la recolectar información útil sobre los titanes, para poder vencerlos. Somos los que se atreven a salir de la seguridad de las murallas para poder recuperar territorio que hemos perdido, y algunos nos consideran la ultima esperanza de la humanidad.- Las antorchas causaban que sus ojos quedaran escondidos por las sombras. - Voy a ser honesto con todos ustedes.- Dijo, y pude ver al Instructor en jefe Keith suspirando. Me prepare para lo peor.- Nuestra tasa de éxito es extremadamente baja, y en estos tres años hemos perdido a la mitad de nuestros soldados, y de los que se unan a nosotros este año, es seguro que el treinta por-ciento no regrese.- Los murmullos se alzaron. Erwin esperó a que murieran para continuar, su voz aun mas apasionada que de costumbre. - En cuatro años la mayoría va a estar muerta, pero aquellos de ustedes que sobrevivan, se convertirán en soldados con un alto indice de supervivencia. No pienso mentirles para que escojan nuestra rama. Aquellos que decidan entrar sera por que de verdad están dispuestos a entregar sus vidas por la humanidad, y espero que aquellos que lo hagan se queden donde están. Los que ya tienen decidido entrar a otra rama pueden retirarse.- Erwin dio un paso atrás. Oí a Keith murmurar algo sobre espantarnos, y el silencio reino.  
Mis ojos buscaron a Eren, Mikasa, y Armin a los costados contra la pared. Mikasa y Eren encontraron mi mirada y asintieron una vez, dándome ánimos. Armin se veía tan enfermo como yo me sentía. El miedo estaba comenzando a subir por mi cuello, cerrando mis vías respiratorias, respirar era una tortura. La masacre que ocurrió en mi hogar, la perdida de mi padre, los gritos y el llanto, todo volvió a mi de golpe. Comencé a temblar.   
El martilleo de mi corazón sonaba en mis oídos. ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico o me estaba muriendo? No sabia a decir verdad. La idea de enfrentarme de nuevo a los monstruos que estaban detrás de los muros paralizándome. Erwin me miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de ver hacia otra persona en mi fila.   
Un par de pasos sonaron, y como si un trance se hubiera roto, decenas más lo imitaron. Estuve muy tentada de unirme, de dar media vuelta y esconderme bajo las sabanas de mi cabaña. Quería volver a la granja con los niños y el abuelo de Armin, quería volver a mis noches en el sótano y a mis mañanas con papá, pero esos tiempos quedaron en el pasado, las personas con las que había compartido los momentos felices se habían ido para siempre y no volverían jamas.   
Estaba a punto de condenarme a una muerte horrible y dolorosa.  
Cerrando los ojos con fuerza levante mi pie para caminar fuera del establecimiento,a la mierda con Lord Reiss y a la Mierda con el plan de Hale, encontraría otra manera de sobrevivir. Cerré mis puños con fuerza, convenciéndome de que seguir a los demás era lo mejor, pero el frió del mental me saco de mi estupor. Mirando hacia abajo observe la pequeña piedra del anillo de Ann brillar junto con el metal de la alianza de papa.   
y entonces me di cuenta. Yo ya había conocido el terror.  
Mi mejor amigo había muerto en mis brazos, y mi padre se había sacrificado por la humanidad. ¿De verdad iba a faltares así el respeto? Papá no había criado a una cobarde. El miedo seguía allí, pero no permitiría que me paralizara. Pensé en Eren y en la promesa que le hice, de acabar con los titanes juntos. A pesar de que para mi la promesa no era del todo cierta, para ellos era importante.   
La frase que me dedico Ann luego de mi primera pelea sonó en mi cabeza  
"Vas a llegar lejos niña"   
Las ultimas palabras de papá le siguieron  
"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti"  
Sabia que me iba a arrepentir eventualmente, seguramente cuando estuviera entre los dietes de un titan sufriendo un dolor insoportable, pero mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y me force a quedarme en mi lugar.  
Cuando los pasos alrededor murieron levante la cabeza y mire hacia todos lados. No quedaba nadie en la sala ademas de mi persona, los instructores y los niños. Todos los ojos clavados en mi forma temblorosa.  
La sorpresa en los ojos de Keith no me hicieron sentir mejor, de seguro pensaba que era un desperdicio, y yo concordaba con él, tenia sentimientos encontrados sobre mi decisión, pero era muy tarde para arrepentirme. Tendría que confiar en mis habilidades para sobrevivir, me las había arreglado durante veintitrés años, podría hacerlo afuera de las murallas, o por lo menos eso esperaba.  
Erwin me miro fijo, su expresión completamente seria, una pasión brillando en el azul de sus ojos.  
-¿Estas dispuesta a morir si te lo ordeno?- Preguntó. El miedo intento volver a aparecer, pero di una mirada a los niños contra la pared y me obligue a enterrarlo.   
-No quiero morir señor, pero estoy dispuesta a seguirlo hasta la muerte.- Dije, era la verdad. Morir no estaba en mis planes. Demonios, estaba haciendo todo este circo para poder sobrevivir.  
Erwin me sonrió.  
-Bienvenida al cuerpo de exploración soldado.- Dijo el.- ¡ENTREGUE SU CORAZÓN!- El tono de su voz se elevo, e inmediatamente jure, con mi puño sobre mi pecho. La fuerza que puse tras el saludo hizo que un dolor se instalara en mi pecho, seguramente me quedaría un moretón. Trate de ocular la mueca a medio camino de dolor y miedo que se estaba formando en mi rostro.- Esta noche vuelve conmigo a la base de exploración soldado.- Erwin dio media vuelta y se fue.  
Yo me quede firme por un largo tiempo, muy abrumada como para moverme. Los instructores salieron tras de Erwin, y el Jefe instructor Keith bajo de el escenario, acercándose a mi.  
-Descanse.- Dijo. Me costo bajar el brazo.- Se que su padre estaría orgulloso Müller. No muera allá afuera.- Luego de sus palabras se fue.  
Solté el aliento que estaba contenido y me permití temblar un par de minutos más, aun mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente.   
Eren Mikasa y Armin se acercaron a mi. Mikasa puso su mano en mi hombro.  
-Espera por nosotros, no mueras hasta entonces.- Dijo, yo trate de reír, pero salio forzada y falsa.- El miedo no se va a ir, pero no puedes permitir que te controle (T/N). Te hemos visto entrenar, eres buena, tienes la capacidad. Solo debes estar calmada en los momentos de estrés.- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿Mikasa estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor? y ¿Dándome concejos? Mierda, debía lucir horrible entonces.  
-Vamos (t/n), debes de empacar tus cosas para poder ir con Erwin.- Dijo Armin tratando de sonreírme.   
El camino hasta mi cabaña fue silencioso, Eren no abrió la boca ni una vez.

Mi bolsa ya se encontraba en el carro que me llevaría junto a Erwin de regreso a la base de la legión. Los temblores de mis manos ya habían parado hace un rato, pero fueron remplazados por lagrimas. Debía despedirme de Eren, Mikasa y Armin por segunda vez. Durante otro año extra, la única diferencia es que ellos ya eran soldados, habían crecido y ya no tenían los rasgos suaves, los tres ya me pasaban en altura, y cuando nos reencontráramos seria permanente, o por lo menos eso esperaba.  
Erwin me esperaba sentado dentro del carro, y no quería hacerlo esperar, pero el decir adiós de nuevo era difícil.  
-Confía un poco en ti misma, al menos la mitad de lo que nosotros lo hacemos.- Dijo Eren.- No es como si no nos volviéramos a ver, seguiremos escribiendo, y vendrás para nuestra ceremonia de graduación. ¿Verdad?  
-No me la perdería por nada.- Dije, extendí los brazos y ellos se acercaron. Los abrazos grupales se habían vuelto un poco as incómodos que hace tres años atrás, pero eran igual de cálidos. Sabia que Mikasa no era muy fan del contacto físico, pero siempre hacia una excepción por mi.- Los vos a extrañar... Y estoy muy orgullosa de los tres, No importa lo que digan los instructores ¿Si?... Nos vemos en un año.-  
El carro comenzó a andar, y tuve un deja-vú, ellos despidiéndome y yo tratando de no llorar.   
-Se ve que son unidos.- Dijo Erwin.  
-Si, planean unirse a nosotros el próximo año.- Dije, mi tono triste  
-Y no te gusta la idea por lo que veo.-Dijo él.  
-Preferiría que no corrieran de cabeza al peligro, pero después de todo es su decisión, y no soy quien para impedirlo.- Dije, alejando mi vista del campo de entrenamiento que cada vez se hacia más y más pequeño. - Son valientes, se que estarán bien.-  
-Tu también lo eres, vi la duda en tus ojos allá. Se que con los datos que di y con la reacción de tus compañeros debiste sentir miedo, pero no permitiste que te controlara...Tienes mi respeto.- Su mano encontró mi hombro.- No se cuales son las circunstancias que te llevaron a nuestras filas, pero de cualquier manera, decidiste quedarte. No eres tan cobarde como piensas.- Sus palabras me dejaron atónita, no supe que contestar, así que no hable para nada.  
El resto del camino paso en silencio, con Erwin cayendo dormido a mitad del camino, dejándome sola con mis fantasías sobre una vida en donde de verdad pudiera elegir libremente el dar mi vida por la humanidad, como un acto desinteresado y valiente, y no como un intento desesperado de salvar mi propio pellejo.


	8. Chapter 8

Era ya cerca del medio día cuando llegamos a la sede de el cuerpo de exploración.

Erwin se había despertado luego de un par de horas, el sol ya estaba en el cielo y los rayos nos daban en la cara. 

Habia bastantes personas caminando de un lado a otro, algunos llevando cubetas, y otros con plumeros en las manos. Un poco extraño si me preguntan. Erwin noto mi mirada extrañada al ver a dos personas suspendidas con su equipo, limpiando el exterior del edificio.

-Ah, eso.- rió.- Levi seguro que asigno tareas de limpieza mas temprano de lo habitual.-

Levi parecía ser una persona bastante interesante si se preocupaba porque las piedras de las paredes brillaran. Supuse que tenia un rango alto ya que todos obedecían sus ordenes, sin importar que tan ridículas parecieran.

-Es una persona...Interesante.- Dijo, coincidiendo con mis pensamientos.- Tranquila, tu estarás bajo las ordenes de otro líder de grupo, así que no creo que te haga limpiar de la misma manera que a sus subordinados.

Erwin me dio un recorrido del lugar, señalando los edificios importantes como en donde dormiría y la enfermería, el comedor y los establos. A ese ultimo no pensaba acercarme a no ser que sea completamente necesario.

No sabia si era normal que el comandante, líder de básicamente todo fuera el responsable de darle el tour a los novatos, o bueno... novato en este caso. Era obvio que la legión de reconocimiento tenia problemas para conseguir reclutas. Me daba la impresión que era a causa de los maravillosos discursos de Erwin, pero era preferible la calidad antes que la cantidad, ¿no? esperaba al menos ser de calidad para ellos. Estaría mortificada si en una situación real, por fuera de las simulaciones, terminara enredada en mis cables o en el estomago de un titan.

Al pasar por el edificio en donde estaban todos las oficinas de los oficiales Erwin se detuvo frente a una puerta al final del pasillo. Levanto la mano para golpear, pero quedo con el puño levantado en el aire. La puerta se había abierto de par en par, una joven con anteojos a punto de salir.

Al ver al capitán la sonrisa de la chica se amplió. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en lo alto de su cabeza, y era alta, o por lo menos un par de centímetros mas alta que yo.

-¡Erwin!- Grito, su tono de voz era agradable, ni muy grabe ni agudo.- ¡Volviste! ¿Como te fue con los reclutas? ¿Hubo suerte? Por favor dime que al menos conseguiste diez.- Por un momento sentí pena por ella, sus esperanzas estaban a punto de ser destrozadas.

-Hanji, esta es la nueva miembro de el cuerpo de exploración, (t/n) Müller.- Dijo suspirando Erwin.- (T/n) esta es Hanji Zoë, líder de escuadrón.- Al ser informada de su rango, mi puño encontró mi pecho inmediatamente.

Hanji parecía sorprendida, y tal vez un poco decepcionada por la falta de nuevas caras, pero no dejo de recibirme alegremente.

-¡Conmigo no hace falta que hagas eso! Sera un placer tenerte con nosotros (t/n).- Dijo sonriéndome. giro a hacia Erwin, cruzandose de brazos, con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Los volviste a espantar con tu discurso verdad? - Erwin hizo una mueca.

-Quizás... No va al caso. A partir de hoy y hasta nuevo aviso (T/N) sera parte de tu escuadrón Hanji. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que te encargo el resto de las presentaciones. Me reuniré después contigo para darte tu uniforme (t/n), y Hanji, manda con ella los reportes de los días que estuve ausente.- Erwin comenzó a caminar hacia los establos, dejándome sola con Hanji.

La incomodidad era bastante palpable, o por lo menos yo me sentía incomoda, Hanji no dio señales de nada

-Así que seras parte de mi escuadrón, por ende me interesa que confíes en mi.- Comenzó ella.- Estaba a punto de ir a reunirme con Levi, otro de los lideres, pero puede esperar. Pasa a mi oficina así podemos hablar mas tranquilas. ¿A no ser que prefieras caminar?-Dijo. Ella no era tonta. Estaba ganando puntos conmigo teniendo en cuenta mi opinión, si era a propósito o no no lo sabia.

-En su oficina esta bien.- Dije, siendo formal con ella, después de todo era un superior.- Si no le molesta claro.

Hanji negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertida, y la entendía completamente, en mis últimos años de entrenamiento, los mas jóvenes me trataban de "usted " haciéndome sentir mas vieja que de costumbre y era extremadamente extraño. Pero se ve que ella estaba acostumbrada.

-Para nada, y puedes dejar las formalidades de lado conmigo, nunca fui muy fan.- Hanji me indico que pasara a la habitación de la que recién había salido con un brazo.- Perdón por el desorden, pero siempre esta así, así que no voy a mentirte.- El tono alegre parecía no dejar su voz nunca.

Tomando asiento en la silla frente a ella. Mis ojos encontraron el escritorio, cubierto con papeles y bocetos de dibujos hechos a mano. Hanji no hablo mientras yo exploraba con mi mirada todo lo que podía.

-Puedes revisarlos si te interesa. Son solo bocetos y notas de las ultimas investigaciones.- Dijo, examinándome con cautela, midiendo mi reacción.

Con cuidado de no arrugar el papel, levante una hoja y examine el dibujo que había garabateado. Era un titan, dibujado con trazos rápidos a carbonilla, el nivel de detalle era impresionante. Si no supiera de su sed de sangre casi que diría que eran bonitos en una forma retorcida.

-¿Puedo llamarte Hanji?- Pregunte insegura, luego de tres años se sentía raro hablar de manera tan coloquial con un superior. Hanji asintió con la cabeza, balbuceando un "Aja".- Estos dibujos son muy buenos, ¿Eres la encargada de la investigación?- Pregunte, sus ojos se iluminaron 

-¿Te interesa oír sobre eso?- Por alguna razón su sonrisa creció aun mas, era obvio que le apasionaba el tema. Asentí con la cabeza.- Te contare sobre eso, lo prometo, pero por ahora me interesa mas saber sobre ti.- Estaba claro que en realidad no, Hanji estaba dando pequeños saltitos en su silla emocionada desde que pregunte por su investigación, pero no iba a hacer ningún comentario al respecto.- ¿De donde eres?

-De un pueblito dentro de Maria.- Sus ojos se agrandaron. El ruido de sus palmas sobre la mesa fue casi tan fuerte como su voz cuando volvio a hablar.

-¿Estuviste allí ese día? ¿Pudiste ver a los titanes excéntricos?- Pregunto, la sorpresa apareciendo en mi cara. Demonios que le gustaban los titanes.- ¿Recuerdas algo?

Flashes de las personas atrapadas bajo los escombros de la pared, los titanes devorando a mis vecinos, el titan acorazado destrozando la puerta, el rostro sin piel del titan colosal, todo en menos de un segundo paso por mi mente. Mis manos apretaron los apoya-brazos de la silla, tratando de no temblar.

-Si... Estaba en las puertas de Shinganshina cuando sucedió, si no hubiera sido por una amiga mía que es parte de la policía militar y mi padre que era parte de la guarnición de seguro que hubiera terminado en el estomago de alguno de los titanes.- Trate de reír pero sonó falsa. Hanji ignoro mi patética excusa por sonar serena  
-Mi trabajo en particular es llevar a cabo experimentos que nos permitan recaudar información útil sobre los titanes.- Sus ojos brillaban.- Así que imagínate como me sentí cuando no estuve presente para presenciar a los dos titanes excéntricos, que luego desaparecieron. Nadie conocido estuvo presente, así que discúlpame si parezco muy emocionada.- Dijo, su mirada gentil.

Hanji apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, y se inclino hacia adelante. Era extraña, eso era obvio, no cualquiera deseaba estar presente para presenciar una masacre. Pero no parecía tener malas intenciones.

Trate de pensar en algo útil que decirle, pero nada se me vino a la mente, así que opte por la segunda mejor opción que se me ocurrió.

-Hanji, ¿En que consisten tus experimentos?-

Terrible error

Dos horas mas tarde y Hanji seguía hablando sin parar, los primeros cuarenta minutos habían sido interesantes, pero luego de eso Hanji me había perdido completamente. A pesar de ser rara, gracias a ella y a su actitud la humanidad fue capaz de conseguir nuevos conocimientos, y así quizás tuviéramos una oportunidad de defendernos.

Estaba considerando muy seriamente en interrumpirla, cuando para mi suerte la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared.

-¿Huh? -Hanji paro de hablar, y mi cerebro cansado tardo un segundo en registrar que alguien mas había entrado en la oficina -Oh, ¡Levi! Solo eres tu.

-Te olvidaste de nuestra reunión cuatro ojos, llevo horas esperándote.- La piel de mis brazos se erizo al oír su voz.

Gire mi cuerpo para poder ver al tal Levi que se encontraba a mis espaldas, y cuando mis ojos se posaron en él no supe si reír o babear.

El aire salio de mi en un suspiro ahogado. El cabo Levi tenia puesto un delantal sobre su uniforme, con un plumero en su mano derecha. Su cabello estaba oculto bajo un pañuelo , pero un par de mechones negros se escapaban cayendo sobre su frente. Su rostro era hermoso y supe que las policías militares se referían él con sus chismes. Su mandíbula era fuerte, pero su barbilla terminaba en punta, dándole a su cara la forma de un corazón. Su ceño fruncido enmarcaban a unos ojos grises tormenta, los cuales estaban clavados en mi. Sus brazos cruzados resaltaban sus bíceps, cubiertos por una remera manga larga gris. Aun tenia su arnés puesto. Él levanto una ceja al notar mi expresión.   
Un calor subió desde mi vientre hasta mi cara y por un momento me pregunte que se sentiría ser besada por él, pero tan rápido como lo pensé, Levi lo arruino al abrir la boca.

-¿Quien es la mocosa?- Dijo, señalándome con su pulgar.

Fue como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría. Tratando de no reaccionar a su insulto me puse de pie y coloque mi mano sobre mi corazón. Levi levanto una ceja.

-Ella es (t/n), la nueva integrante el cuerpo de exploración, (t/n) él loco de la limpieza que tienes frente a ti es Levi Ackerman, Líder del escuadrón de operaciones especiales de la legión de reconocimiento.- Hanji nos presento. Yo a penas y asentí con la cabeza, aun molesta por su actitud al hablar conmigo por primera vez.

\- Tch, ¿Me estas diciendo que Erwin nos deja por una semana y media con el fin de reclutar y esto es lo mejor que consiguió?- Auch. 

Mis ganas de responder a el insulto eran monumentales, hasta el punto de tener que morder mi lengua literalmente para no hablar. Levi era un superior, y no había nada mas que hacer que aguantarme sus insultos. Era como el primer día del entrenamiento, nada mas que Keith me había saltado por alguna razón.

Hanji levanto una ceja ante la actitud de Levi y sus ojos se posaron en mi, una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su cara. Yo no estaba segura porqué, quizás que encontraba gracioso como mi parpado estaba temblando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al mantenerme callada.

-Oh vamos, pequeñín, no seas así. Ni siquiera sabes como son sus aptitudes ni sus calificaciones.- La voz de Hanji era burlona. Mi brazo ya se estaba a punto de tener un calambre de estar tenso. Ella pareció notarlo y me sonrió. - Descansa (T/n).

Suspirando por lo bajo me relaje un poco, aun tratando de controlar mi temperamento. Toda la atracción que había salido a la luz por Levi había volado por la ventana en cuanto él abrió su boca.

-Espero que Erwin no tenga pensado ponerla bajo mi cargo.- Los ojos de Levi me examinaron de arriba abajo. Y de golpe me sentí insegura de mi apariencia, ¿Mi cabello se veía bien? ¿Mi uniforme estaba muy arrugado? Algo brilló en sus ojos por un segundo. Seguramente asco.

-No tiene porqué preocuparse.-Hable, ambas cabezas girando hacia mi. - El comandante Erwin me asigno a estar bajo el mando de la Líder Hanji, así que nuestros caminos rara vez se cruzaran para su alivio.- Dije, sus ojos se abrieron una fracción, pero la expresión de su rostro se fue tan rápido como llego

Hanji rió al escucharme, rodeándome con un brazo.

-Ay, me agradas (t/n). Ya hemos terminado aquí pequeñín, tengo que enseñarle donde queda todo. Hablamos mas tarde.- Las manos de Hanji encontraron mis hombros, empujándome hasta la puerta.

Mire tras mi hombro, y los ojos grises de levi se clavaron en los míos por un segundo, sus brazos cruzados cayeron a sus costados y Levi salio de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto.

Mire hacia adelante de nuevo y solté el aire que estaba conteniendo. Hanji comenzó a caminar a mi lado con una sonrisa en su boca. 

-Sabes, creo que le agradas.- Dijo. Yo resoplé, tratando de contener una carcajada.

Estaba muy segura de que eso era sarcasmo.

Hanji me libero varias horas después, cuando el sol ya había desaparecido tras los muros, los últimos rayos luchando por no apagarse. El frío de la noche estaba comenzando a hacerse sentir y muy pocas personas quedaban en el terreno, solo los encargados de hacer guardia. El viento acariciaba mi rostro descubierto, y me regodee en la libertad de no tener que esconderme.

Muchas veces durante el día me encontré volviendo a pensar en el Capitán Levi, y en porqué le había caído mal si ni siquiera había abierto la boca en su presencia, ¿Tan inútil me veía? Convengamos que el no era mucho mas imponente que yo, pero su actitud si lo era. Esa mirada podría congelar hasta el fuego. 

Hanji me enviado a la oficina de Erwin como habíamos acordado mas temprano, mis brazos cargados con reportes. El olor a tinta recordándome a mi padre, él siempre era el encargado de los reportes, siendo uno de los únicos que se preocupaban por hacerlo. Una pequeña sonrisa curvo mi boca. 

La oficina de Erwin se encontraba en el segundo piso por lo que ella me había informado, así que Maniobrando con los papeles en mis brazos comencé a subir las escaleras. Una vez arriba me encontré observando un pasillo con dos puertas, ninguna con nombre. Cuando hubiera mas confianza le plantearía a Erwin la idea de placas en las paredes, o enumerar las oficinas, o algo.

Suspirando me dirigí a la primer puerta del lado derecho del pasillo, lista para tocar, solo para darme cuenta de que no podía con los brazos cargados. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar los papeles en el piso, la puerta detrás de mí se abrió. 

Levi salio de ella, y me di cuenta de la posición en la que me encontraba. Mi espalda a noventa grados del piso a medio camino de dejarlos abajo. dándole a él una vista de primera de mi culo. Pude sentir como mi rostro se prendía fuego cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi, la comisura de su boca se levanto un poco, pero Levi volvió a componer su expresión.   
Rápidamente me enderece, tratando de no verlo a los ojos. 

Un "tch" salio de su boca. Sentí su presencia en mi espalda, y su brazo se extendió, tocando la puerta por mi. Su perfume a jabón llego a mi nariz y mi sonrojo se intensifico.  
Olía rico, y me sentí como un bicho raro al darme cuenta de que estaba catando su olor. 

-Nombre y asunto.- La voz de Erwin sonó desde adentro.

Levi levanto una ceja expectante, pero era como si mi cerebro hubiera sufrido un sobrecalentamiento a causa de la vergüenza.

-¿Vas a respóndele o que?- Pregunto

-(T/N) Müller señor. Tengo los reportes que solicito esta mañana.- Dije, mi voz un poco temblorosa. Observe a Levi por el rabillo del ojo, pero el tenia la vista clavada en la puerta.

Erwin abrio. 

-Adelante.- él se percato del hombre a mi lado.- Oh, Levi, que sucede?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Nada, iba a preparar té y al salir me encontré con la mocosa tratando de tocar la puerta con su mente, así que le ayude.- Dijo dando dos pasos hacia atrás.- Me retiro.

Erwin se giro hacia mi tras cerrar la puerta una vez que la figura de Levi desapareció por las escaleras. Sus cejas estaban levantadas.

-Eso es nuevo...- Murmuro, estuve tentada de preguntarle a que se refería, pero él volvió a hablar.- Muchas gracias (t/n) por hacerme este favor, puedes dejar los papeles sobre la mesa.- 

Erwin se adentro a otra habitación conjunta mientras yo seguía sus indicaciones. Una vez que volvió a mi lado, lo hizo con una chaqueta y una capa verde en sus manos, extendiéndola hacia mi

-Tu uniforme.- La tela suave de la capa acaricio mis manos cuando la tome.- Creo que es el talle correcto, cualquier cosa puedes volver a cambiarlo, creo que hay un talle extra en algún lado.- Erwin me sonrió.

Sus dientes blancos y sin defectos. De seguro que sus pies eran horrendos, no podía ser que no le encontrara ningún fallo aun.

Al salir de su oficina me dirigí a mi habitación. El camino hasta el lugar en donde dormíamos estaba desierto, nadie a la vista, la oscuridad bañándolo todo excepto una de las ventanas del edificio de las oficinas. Supuse que se trataba de la habitación de Erwin o la de Levi, si es que él residía en la habitación de enfrente

La fila de camas me recibió a la par del silencio cuando abrí la puerta.

Estas habitaciones estaban reservadas para los nuevos reclutas, y como yo era la única ese año pues, me tocaría dormir sola. El eco de mis botas contra el piso resonó en la habitación vacía. 

Deje mi uniforme en la silla junto a la ventana y me desvestí, el aire frío haciéndome temblar. Me metí a la cama mas rápido que un rayo, tratando de mantener el calor corporal, pero las sabanas también estaban heladas, causando que una maldición saliera de mi boca.

La libertad era genial y todo, pero la legión podría darme aunque sea una manta extra, maldita sea.


	9. Ace: Té a medianoche

Mis compañeros del escuadrón 4, o "Equipo Hanji" como a ella le gustaba llamarnos no estaban tan mal.

Era un grupo grande de personas, así que nuestra carismática líder había decidido dividirlo en distintos equipos, Yo estando bajo el mando de Rashard, un soldado amable y capaz, de suma confianza por parte de los demás. También había conocido a otra soldado, llamada Nifa, con quien comía los almuerzos, siempre y cuando no estuviera ocupada con Hanji, quien me usaba de mensajera entre ella y los demás, constantemente teniendo que subir las escaleras hacia las oficinas de Erwin y Levi, quien por cierto seguía tan agrio como de costumbre.

El par de veces que nos cruzamos, cuando él no tenia que de mala gana soportar mi presencia, me miraba de soslayo con el ceño fruncido. Esta bien que mi primera impresión no había sido generalmente buena, en especial siempre quedando como una tonta frente a él.

No podía evitar actuar como si fuera la primera vez que alguien atractivo estuviera frente a mi, a pesar de que era mi primera vez en los rodeos si es que me entienden. Un par de los asistentes e incluso peleadores del sótano habían llamado mi atención, unos pocos llegando a algo mas dentro de los cubículos, Ivo o Annton siempre terminaban dándome una reprimenda luego. A veces valía la pena, otras veces no. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado un mes siendo parte del cuerpo de exploración. Eriwn había programado una salida para el mes entrante, en donde se buscaría lograr atrapar un titan para que Hanji lo pudiera examinar. 

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco. Estaba aterrada, nunca en mi vida había estado fuera de las murallas, así que no sabia que diantres esperar. Las historias de Armin eran fascinantes, casi muy bonito para ser real. Solo esperaba que no me arrancaran la cabeza de un mordisco, siendo testigo de la masacre que ocurría siempre que los titanes estaban presentes. 

A causa de los planes, todos los miembros del cuerpo tenían asignadas horas de entrenamiento, para estar en optimas condiciones antes de enfrentarse al peligro. Lo cual era bueno, últimamente me había estado sintiendo un poco lenta. Los abdominales que por lo general marcaban mi estomago estaban cada vez menos presentes. Hanji usándome de mensajera me dejaba poco tiempo para hacer ejercicio por mi cuenta.

A las cinco mi grupo tenia que estar al aire libre, listos para tres horas de acondicionamiento, Levi siendo el líder a cargo de organizar los horarios para todos los grupos, así nadie dejaba trabajo sin hacer. Tres horas, el maldito era despiadado. Siempre dejándonos con la lengua afuera de cansancio.

El sol comenzaba a descender por el cielo, y yo y alrededor de otros quince soldados reunidos frente a los lideres que guiarían la sesión. La expresión estoica de Levi nos estudió, sus ojos entrecerrándose levemente al verme. De verdad que no tenía idea que había hecho para caerle tan mal, pero demonios que se notaba su desprecio. 

Seria la primera vez que Levi dirigiría a mi grupo, generalmente siendo supervisados por Hanji, quien hacia hincapié en el uso del EDM3D, y de las trampas que habían diseñado, las cuales dependían mucho de la puntería y precisión. Mi líder no estaba por ningún lado esa tarde, y extrañe su presencia, por lo general aliviando la tensión con su actitud.

-¡Escuchen bien!- Comenzó Levi.- Su coordinadora, Hanji, ha estado haciendo un trabajo de mierda en mantener su resistencia alta, al igual que sus reflejos. Volar como idiotas en sus equipos no les salvara la vida.-

Su espalda estaba completamente recta, brazos tras su espalda. Y por dios que se veía bien.Era un momento sumamente inapropiado para pensar en esas cosas, así que me force a concentrarme en la cabeza del chico que tenia frente a mi. Levi caminaba de un lado a otro, examinándonos de arriba a abajo. Al estar en la segunda fila, yo lograba escapar parcialmente de su escrutinio.

\- Así que, - Continuo él.- Para remediarlo hoy correrán al menos una hora sin parar, eso asegurara que si tienen recorrer largas distancias para salvarse, no quedarán sin aire tan solo con dos pasos. Sean conscientes de que mayoritariamente los espacios por los que circulamos no tienen las estructuras o los arboles esenciales para el desplazamiento mediante el equipo de maniobras. Segundo, los haré sudar como nunca antes.- Su tono de voz causo que escalofríos subieran por mis brazos, las distintas situaciones en las que él podría hacerme sudar parpadeando en mi mente.- Fuerza del tronco superior, brazos y abdominales. Necesaria para poder cortar con éxito el cuello de esas bestias. Si no lo hacen con suficiente velocidad o lo suficientemente profundo, pueden terminar en una situación de mierda. Tercero y ultimo, para entrenar sus reflejos haremos una hora de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dinámica simple, o esquivan o pierden dientes.- Levi se detuvo en el extremo del grupo. - Andando!

Luego de su orden, el grupo entero comenzó a correr, dando vueltas alrededor del complejo. Los primeros quince minutos estuvieron bien, aun con la costumbre de la academia, pero una vez dentro de los veinte minutos mis piernas comenzaron a protestar. Varios de mis compañeros habían detenido su marcha, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero los gritos y amenazas de Levi los hacían volver a la tortura. 

Nifa corría a mi lado, sus ojos enfocados al frente, determinación escrita en toda su cara, a pesar del color rojizo que estaban tomando sus mejillas. Pasados los treinta minutos había tomado un segundo aire, mis pulmones logrando respirar medianamente profundo, un buen contraste en comparación a los demás, tan solo cuatro personas ademas de Nifa y yo podían mantener el ritmo. Los demás quedando detrás de nosotros por varias vueltas. 

\- Bien, por lo menos ustedes seis no son tan inútiles como aparentan.- Sus ojos se mantuvieron en mi, el insulto obviamente dirigido hacia mi persona, hiriendo mi ego.- Descansen dos minutos. El resto de ustedes tienen que encargarse del mantenimiento de los establos por el próximo mes. 

¿Dos minutos? Necesitaría al menos una semana para recuperar el aire. Mis piernas quemaban, al igual que mis pulmones, puntadas de dolor azotaban mi costado, justo por debajo de mis costillas, y mis respiraciones eran preocupadamente aceleradas, ademas del rió de sudor que me recorría la espalda y perlaba mi frente. Sentándome en el piso con un suspiro mire hacia Nifa y abrí los ojos de par en par, ella estaba fresca como una lechuga, salvo por un par de gotas de sudor que le recorrían la frente, otro de mis compañeros de equipo al cual no recordaba su nombre, solo sabiendo que era atractivo, estaba en el mismo estado que Nifa. Él estiro sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, y una linea de piel dorada apareció cuando su camisa se levanto. Mis ojos se clavaron allí por mas de lo que quisiera admitir. 

Un carraspeo me saco de mi trance. Aparte la vista de señor apuesto y me encontré con los ojos de Levi, sus brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Volví a mirar al otro chico, quien me dio una sonrisa torcida, un hoyuelo apareciendo en su mejilla. 

-Si ya terminaste Müller.- Dijo- Me gustaría poder seguir. Arriba, ahora.

Olvidando mi cansancio a causa del miedo de tener que limpiar los establos me puse de pie. Los ojos de Levi fijos en mi. Sacudió la cabeza y habló.

-Flexiones, ochenta.-Dijo dando la vuelta, su espalda definida frente a mi.- Cuerpo al piso.

Diablos que era sádico, tan solo parado allí, observándonos sufrir, casi podría jurar que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en mi. Mis brazos temblaban como una hoja para la flexión numero cincuenta, si bien tenia los músculos preparados para estos ejercicios, la cantidad que Levi estaba pidiendo era casi tortura. A los setenta mis brazos cederían en cualquier momento, mi cerebro apabullado por el ardor de mis bíceps, el sudor resbalando por mis brazos. 

En la flexión numero setenta y cinco casi no me podía levantar. Apretando los dientes trate de aguantar, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo que no iba a darme por vencida así de fácil. Tentada a desplomarme a descansar logre terminar, justo como Levi había ordenado. Cuando conté ochenta internamente mis brazos dejaron de sostenerme, mi peso cayendo al piso. El frió del césped contra mi mejilla alivió el calor que me sofocaba. El esfuerzo físico al que estábamos siendo sometidos había levantado mi temperatura corporal. Estaba segura que mi rostro parecía un tomate. Suspirando rodé hacia un costado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Levi me estaba observando fijo, una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios. ¿El maldito se estaba riendo de la situación? Pueden apostar que si. Y se veía tan bien haciéndolo. 

Con cuidado me incorpore, sentándome derecha. Mis brazos protestando al hacerlo. Aun dolían por el esfuerzo que habían tenido que hacer. Observe a mis compañeros, en el mismo estado que yo, algunos incluso peor. 

-Bien, los que no pudieron completar lo pedido tendrán que limpiar la cocina por el mes.- Este hombre no conocía la piedad.- Arriba, ya deje que descansaran lo suficiente. Asignare parejas para que puedan comenzar las peleas.

Estaba emocionada, seria la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podría recuperar un poco de mi antigua vida. Un atisbo de Ace aun estaba dentro de mi, haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrara con anticipación. Me sentía como si estuviera apunto de entrar al circulo. Mariposas volaban en mi estomago, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara.

Nifa, quien estaba a mi lado me miro extrañada, le respondí negando con la cabeza, incapaz de borrar mi expresión. Gire mi vista al frente, impaciente por que me asignaran a alguien, no importaba quien, mas pequeño o mas grande, hombre o mujer, lucharía con cualquiera.

Al ver mi rostro Levi levanto una ceja, cuestionando mi entusiasmo.

-Müller, tu iras con Nikolai.- Dijo señalando con la cabeza al chico lindo al cual jamas aprendí su nombre. Asentí con la cabeza y fui hasta donde Nikolai se encontraba mirando a Levi con los ojos abiertos, de par en par.

-Uh... Señor, no creo que sea buena idea...- Protesto mi compañero.

Me estaba subestimando, obviamente. Él era casi una cabeza y media mas alto que yo, ademas de que era mucho mas grande en contextura física. No era el primero de ese estilo contra el que había peleado, difícil pero no imposible. Niko me recordaba a Ivo y a él lo había destrozado varias veces. Todo dependería de como Niko peleara. 

-¿Acaso estas cuestionando mi juicio?- Pregunto Levi, dando un paso hacia nosotros. Nikolai palideció, obviamente intimidado por nuestro superior. Los ojos grises de Levi se endurecieron.- Porque si tu no entrenas con ella lo haré yo... y no creo que prefieras eso.- Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando imagine a Levi luchando contra mi. Si había logrado su fama basado en hechos estaba segura de que podría acabar conmigo en un segundo. Nikolai negó con la cabeza.- Bien. -Girando hacia los demás volvió a hablar.- La cosa es simple. No buscamos hacer daño serio, pero si lo suficiente como para motivarnos, no vale morder ni tirar del pelo. Sean humildes, y acepten la derrota. Dos golpes en el piso con la mano y su compañero los dejara. Los que pierdan limpiaran los baños. -

Levi hizo dos pasos hacia atrás pero no dejo de observarnos.

Voltee a ver a Nikolai, la duda en sus ojos. Le sonreí y estire mi mano para estrecharla. El tomo la mía y ni siquiera la apretó, su agarre flojo entre mis dedos. 

-No te preocupes, puedo contigo.- Le dije bromeando, esperando aunque sea una sonrisa de su parte, pero esta nunca llego.

Suspirando hice un paso hacia atrás y levante la guardia, él imitándome pero de mala gana. Podía sentir la intensa mirada de Levi en mi nuca juzgándonos, me estaba distrayendo. Nikolai dio un paso hacia mi, extendiendo el brazo, pero fallando a propósito, su golpe pasando a casi veinte centímetros de mi, ni siquiera tuve que esquivar. 

Sujete su brazo y lo atraje hacia mi, dirigiendo un golpe a su mandíbula. Si él no me quería tomar en serio lo obligaría a hacerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, esquivando por los pelos. Lo solté y patee su pecho, no con mucha fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para alejarlo trastabillando de mi.

Mi guardia volvió a subir, y por el rabillo del ojo note a Levi negando con la cabeza, expresando como yo me sentía. Nikolai no estaba cooperando, era lindo que intentara cuidar mi integridad física, pero estábamos entrenando, con su actitud me estaba perjudicando, poniéndose en el camino de mi progreso. Frustración burbujeo en mi pecho. 

Nikolai ni siquiera tenia los brazos arriba. Suspirando di dos pasos hacia adelante, buscando algún tipo de reacción pero no obteniendo ninguna. Mi brazo salio disparado hacia adelante. No iba a golpearlo con fuerza si ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo. El revés de mi mano abierta se estampo con su rostro, cacheteando su mejilla. Ni siquiera con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que voltee su cara.

-Vamos muchachote, me estoy aburriendo.- Quizás si lo provocaba verbalmente quisiera cooperar. - No me voy a romper, así que vamos.

Niko negó con la cabeza, sus cejas juntas con desaprobación, pero al menos sus manos subieron a cubrir su rostro, nos rodeamos un par de veces, midiendo. Cuando quede frente a él pude notar la pequeña sonrisa divertida de Levi. Cansada de esperar trate de golpear a Niko en el rostro, pero no hice contacto con nada, él me esquivo. Cuando trató de devolver mis golpes la misma situación que antes se repitió. Sus manos pasando a kilómetros de distancia.

-Muy bien, suficiente.- La voz enfadada de Levi nos detuvo.- Nikolai, tu limpiaras los baños, y yo peleare con ella, ya que no entiendes la seriedad del ejercicio.- Levi camino hasta donde estábamos. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y se arremangaba la camisa blanca de su uniforme mientras se acercaba. Calor subió por mi cuello.

-Pero...- Comenzó Nico. Sus ojos alarmados viajando de Levi hasta mi una y otra vez. 

-¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro? Baños, ahora. Iré en una hora a ver tu progreso. Es una orden.- Nikolai asintió rendido y comenzó a caminar lejos nuestro, sus hombros caídos con derrota.- Muy bien, tratare de ser gentil. - Dijo Levi. Significaba mucho para mi, al menos no me rompería la nariz, o eso esperaba.

-Esta bien.- Respondí, retrocediendo un poco, preparándome para lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Varios de mis compañeros se detuvieron y se aceraron a nosotros, ansiosos por ver a Levi acabar conmigo. Trataría de dar lo mejor de mi. Sus ojos expectantes me recordaron a el sótano, y la emoción por pelear me golpeo en el pecho. 

Mi corazón martilleaba contra mis costillas, y me concentre solo en Levi. Su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus antebrazos, protegiéndose. Dando un paso hacia el costado trate de ver donde había un hueco en su defensa, pero toda su postura era casi perfecta. Suspirando trate de lanzar una patada a su costado, pero el la rechazo bajando los brazos, bloqueando el impulso de mi pierna antes de que pudiera impactar. El dolor se extendió por mi pantorrilla, sus brazos parecían dos barras de hierro, sentí como si hubiera intentado patear un poste.

-Bien, casi me das.- Dijo, burlándose de mi.- Un poco lenta de todas maneras. Así no durarías ni cinco minutos frente a uno de 15 metros.- Avanzando con dos pasos, me lanzo dos golpes a el rostro, casi demasiado rápido como para que fuera humanamente posible. Echándome hacia un costado pude esquivarlos, casi instintivamente. Si lo hubiera visto venir de seguro que no hubiera logrado hacerlo.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron una fracción, impresionado por mis reflejos, y tome ventaja del segundo de distracción. Desde mi centro de gravedad inclinado pude agacharme un poco y dar un golpe en su estomago. No fue tan efectivo como me hubiese gustado, Levi ni siquiera se inmuto, y tenia la impresión de que se dejo golpear. Mi brazo vibro por el impacto, sus abdominales duros bajo mi mano, era como golpear una roca. Mis nudillos estallaron con dolor, y me aleje de Levi. 

Se veía igual de fresco como siempre, ni siquiera le había desacomodado un pelo con el golpe. Había algo en su postura que me resultaba familiar, algo en su manera de moverse y en la concentración de su mirada. Por un minuto la imagen de Dean vino a mi. Levi se movía de la misma manera que él, no tanto en lo arrogante, sino en el estilo desestructurado. Como si hubiera aprendido en las calles.

Dando un paso hacia adelante lance un gancho hacia su cara, y fui veloz, pero de alguna manera él fue capaz de esquivar, agachándose un instante antes de que mi golpe impactara. Levi era aterradoramente rápido, ni siquiera lo sentí rodearme con sus brazos. En un segundo y sin saber lo que paso me encontraba en el piso, inmovilizada en un abrazo,manteniendome en una llave de sumisión. El aire había abandonado mis pulmones por el golpe.

-Ya sabes que hacer, dos veces en el suelo y te dejo libre.- Mi frente estaba presionada contra el suelo, mis manos atrapadas por el agarre, Levi sentado sobre la curva de mi espalda. Aun pateando mi trasero se veía bien. -¿No?... Esta bien.- Él me soltó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mi, sus manos sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme.- Esta vez no voy a ser tan cuidadoso, Müller. Debes aprender cuando retirarte de una pelea.- Dijo, su expresión seria.

-Lo haré cuando ya no pueda pelear.- El instinto que el sótano había dejado impreso en mi mente. Siempre pelear mientras pudieras, hasta el ultimo aliento.

Me levante, mi hombro resentido por el golpe, pero de cualquier manera volví a subir la guardia, un habito que salvo mis dientes en varias ocasiones. Un "tch" salio de su boca ante mi perseverancia, o instinto suicida, depende de como lo quisieras ver.

Dos golpes volaron hasta mi estomago, saltando hacia atrás los esquive, la mano de Levi rozando la tela de mi camisa. Concentrada en esquivar los bajos no me di cuenta de que mi guardia había bajado solo un poco hasta que sentí el impacto de su mano en mi rostro. A pesar de que el se contuvo un poco, el dolor hizo que estrellas aparecieran en mis ojos. 

Levi lanzo una patada hacia mi costado, pero lo vi venir, así que aguante el golpe y aprisione su pierna contra mi costado, dolió como la puta madre. Sus golpes no eran normales. Aprovechando su impulso, con mi pie derecho barrí su pie de apoyo, derrumbandolo, de espaldas al piso, mi cuerpo siguiendo al suyo. 

Mis caderas aprisionaron las de él, y mi puño encontró su mejilla libre, sus brazos aprisionados por mis rodillas. nudillos escociendo por el impacto. El rostro de Levi giro violentamente hacia la izquierda, 

Una inhalación colectiva resonó alrededor nuestro, los espectadores sorprendidos de mi golpe y pequeña victoria, por lo menos había logrado devolverle uno, salvando aunque sea la mitad de mi orgullo. 

Mire hacia abajo y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en el perfil de su rostro, el pelo le cubría los ojos. Una risa baja vibro en su pecho, y la sentí hasta en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Su pómulo se estaba enrojeciendo y me di cuenta que quizás se me había ido la mano con la fuerza. Levi y yo no nos movíamos. Yo congelada por la sorpresa, el no se porqué.

De la nada una risa estallo, sobresaltándome, Hanji estaba entre el publico. Una respiración forzada salio de Levi y me di cuenta que aun estaba sentada sobre el.Me lance lejos, como si su cuerpo estuviera envuelto en llamas y me levante, ofreciéndole mi mano para levantarlo.

Su expresión seria había vuelto, pero la frialdad en sus ojos había disminuido un tanto. Tomando mi mano, el contraste de su piel caliente sobre la frialdad de mis dedos me sorprendió. Tiré de su cuerpo hacia arriba con un poco de dificultad. Era mas pesado de lo que parecía.

-¡No puedo creer lo que mis ojos presenciaron!- Hanji se acerco a nosotros, rodeándome con un brazo.-¡Demonios (T/N)! ¿Donde aprendiste a pelear así?.- Nervios revolotearon en mi estomago, antes muerta que hablar sobre eso.

-Oh, cállate.- dijo Levi, rodando los ojos. - Müller, te voy a conceder la victoria solamente por que soportaste mas de lo que pensé. - Sin decir nada mas, Levi dio media vuelta y se alejo, con la mirada asombrada de dieciséis personas en su espalda, yo incluida

-Te dije que le agradabas.- El comentario de Hanji me hizo reír y note que tan cansada estaba, Levi sabia como agotar a alguien.

El sueño no llego esa noche. 

Luego de un baño y de algo para comer tenia toda la intención de dormir hasta pasado mañana, pero en el momento en que mi hombro, el cual tenia un moretón gracias a Levi, toco la cama supe que no iba a ser posible.

Recostada sobre el colchón daba vueltas, hacia un lado y el otro, sin poder acallar mi mente inquieta, la cual constantemente repetía la forma en que las manos de Levi me sostenían, sometiéndome con una llave imposible de romper. Él y sus manos podrían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo y yo le diría gracias. 

Por Dios que sumisa que me ponía a veces. Culpa del cansancio claro.

Algo era peculiar en el, era demasiado rápido, para cualquier ser humano, ademas de que con esa estatura y esa contextura física no tendría por qué tener la fuerza que tenia. Pero mi mejilla marcada a causa de su golpe, no morada como mi hombro, pero casi, me recordaba que de hecho si era posible, Levi siendo viva prueba de eso.

Una hora pasó y me rendí, sabia que no soñaría esa noche.

Suspirando me levante, vistiéndome ligeramente, tan solo con uno de los pantalones blancos del uniforme y una camisa suelta, sin siquiera molestarme en abrochar los botones hasta arriba, de cualquier manera nadie estaría despierto, las luces apagadas desde hace rato. Me cuestione sobre las botas, era mucho trabajo, pero el piso estaba frió. De cualquier manera la vagancia gano, y me levante. Camine hasta la puerta, arrepintiéndome de mi decisión, pero ya había caminado hasta allí, no planeaba volver con lo que había costado, mis piernas aun doliendo por la hora de tortura.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y silenciosos, ni siquiera se oía el ruido de mis pisadas. El rechinido de la puerta de la cocina me hizo encogerme sobre mi misma, un escalofrió bajando por mi espalda. No sabia si estaba permitido merodear luego de las luces fuera, pero no importaba.

La cocina estaba completamente a oscuras, y tuve problemas para encontrar las velas. Luego de revolver todos los cajones y canastos, las encontré sobre la mesa, convenientemente junto a los fósforos.

Mi cuerpo pedía una taza de té a gritos, anhelando el sabor que tanto me tranquilizaba. Con un poco de suerte luego de una taza podría dormir si problemas. Con la luz de la vela nueva me acerque hasta el horno a leña. Encendiéndolo me dispuse a calentar el agua en una pequeña tetera de metal. 

El único problema es que no podía encontrar el té por ningún lado, no estaba sobre las encimeras, los estantes de arriba estaban desiertos de té. Solo quedaban por ver los estantes que estaban debajo. Lamentándome por mis pantalones blancos me arrodille en el piso, revolviendo los frascos, tratando de encontrar una misera hoja de té negro. 

La luz de la vela sobre la mesa alumbraba poco y nada el fondo de las repisas. Suspirando apoye una de mis manos en el piso, extendiendo la otra, tratando de llegar hasta los frascos mas alejados. seguramente estaban allí. ¿Quien demonios ordenaba la cocina? iba a presentar una queja formal, ¿Como se supone que alguien haría té si el té estaba en el maldito fondo de la ultima repisa?

Casi llegaba a tocarlo, inclinándome hacia adelante para envolver mis dedos alrededor del frió vidrio. Me detuve en seco cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la quietud. Lentamente gire la cabeza para ver quien había llegado, encontrándome con los ojos gris tormenta de Levi. Avergonzada por la posición en la que estaba me senté en el piso.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Pregunto, su vos vacía de emoción, si se sorprendió de verme en la cocina a la mitad de la noche no lo demostró.

-Uh... solo estaba buscando el té.- Dije. Levi caminó hasta la esa que estaba en el centro de la cocina y tomo uno de los frascos que habían sobre ella.

-Aquí está. Las tazas están en el mueble del fondo.- Dijo.- Trae una para mi también, yo quitare el agua del fuego, esta a punto de hervir.-

Sorprendida por su oferta no protesté, apoyando mis pies desnudos en el frió suelo de nuevo. Las tazas estaban exactamente donde dijo, y tome dos. ¿Debía llevar dos platos también? En mi casa jamas tuvimos de esos, sacudiendo la cabeza deje de pensar tanto en pequeñeces y volví hasta donde Levi estaba preparando el té.

Deje las tazas sobre la encimera en donde el se encontraba y me sent sobre la mesa, mis pies meciéndose adelante y atrás mientras lo observaba con cuidado. Levi era extremadamente metódico cuando preparaba el té. Casi parecía un ritual para él

Me paso una taza y apoyo la cadera en la mesada que estaba detrás suyo, enfrentándome. Le agradecí en voz baja pero ninguno de los dos hablo mas allá de eso. El silencio no era incomodo de cualquier manera.

El rostro de Levi estaba parcialmente iluminado por la llama de la vela y la idea de que su rostro pertenecía a una obra de arte me hizo sonreír. Se titularía "El hermoso sádico" o algo por el estilo. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de alejar las risas que querían salir de mi boca y arruinar la paz del momento.

\- Oi, ¿Que te sucede?- Preguntó él.- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza mas temprano?

Di un sorbo de mi taza y me deleite con el sabor, a pesar de ser tan frío sin duda que su té era bueno, ni dulce ni amargo, las notas de otras hierbas bailando en mi lengua, ¿Era cedrón acaso?. Sacudí la cabeza, y baje la taza.

-No, no es nada.- Mis ojos recorrieron su rostro, y se detuvieron en el moretón que recorría su Pómulo derecho.- Perdón por eso, se me fue la mano.- Dije, señalando la herida con mi barbilla.

-No es nada. Estábamos entrenado después de todo.- Dijo, su voz plana y sin emociones, de verdad no le importaba.- Eres buena. ¿Estuviste dentro de los diez mejores verdad?.- Un sabor amargo, y no a causa del té subió por mi garganta. Yo era buena, pude haber estado entre los diez primeros si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de competir enserio. Maldecía a Lord Reiss una y otra vez.

-No, en realidad no.- Dije, para su sorpresa.- Mis notas académicas no fueron las mejores.- Reí, tratando de camuflar mi nerviosismo.

Levi me observó fijamente unos segundos, y yo aleje la mirada, tomando otro sorbo de la taza ya vacía, fingiendo tener algo que hacer. Él volteo y me dio la espalda sirviéndose otra taza. Cuando termino se dirigió hasta la puerta, mientras yo solo me mantuve allí, sentada como si fuera una estatua.

-Descansa Müller, lo mereces.- Dijo deteniéndose en la puerta. Mi cabeza giro para verlo, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Y por el amor de dios usa zapatos, el piso esta asqueroso de mugre.- El portazo que dio tras salir reverbero en las paredes. Se ve que no le importaban las personas tratando de dormir.

Me quede en la cocina durante varios minutos mas, reviviendo los momentos en los que Levi estaba allí, tratando de descifrar si había creído en mi excusa o no. Si alguien lograba conectar los puntos estaba perdida. 

En especial Levi, quien parecía ser del tipo "Esposas primero, explicaciones luego".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora por este capitulo, es solo que con las clases virtuales mis profesores de cátedra me están dejando demasiado material para leer y un montón de trabajos, así que las actualizaciones tardaran un poco mas de lo acostumbrado hasta que pueda ponerme al día con la universidad.


	10. Ace: Calor

Luego de ese día Levi no volvió a entrenarnos, para alivio de mis músculos y para disgusto de mis ojos.

El sol estaba cayendo y mi grupo había terminado las horas de acondicionamiento bajo mando de Hanji. Mis manos estaban sucias a causa de maniobrar toda la tarde con el equipo, sin dudas necesitaba un baño, pero al sentir el ruido de mi estomago vacío decidí postergarlo para luego de comer, muy cansada como para ir hasta las duchas.

La cocina estaba desierta cuando entre, los encargados de ese día no se encontraban en ningún lado. Con los últimos rayos del sol entrando por las ventanas era mucho mas fácil de distinguir el frasco de té sobre la mesa. Los recuerdos del pequeño encuentro con Levi el otro día no me dejarían vivir en paz por el resto de mi vida. Parecía que mi talento era la humillación frente a él.

Tomando en frasco me prepare una taza. 

El vapor que subía lentamente calentó mi rostro cuando me llevé el té a los labios. La temperatura calentando mis fríos dedos. Con la taza entre manos salí de la cocina y me senté en una silla del comedor, que en realidad solo era una habitación con dos largos tablones que servían de mesa. Un par de personas circulaban, hablando entre ellas y sonriendo, o por lo menos eso trataban.

El día de la expedición se acercaba mas y mas cada vez, y se podía nota la tensión en los hombros de casi todos los soldados. No importaba cuanto intentaran ocultarlo, los nervios seguían allí, presentes en los ojos de todos. ¿Y como no? Si el día que abrieran las puertas para dejarnos salir seria el ultimo para gran parte del cuerpo. Una sensación fría, parecida al temor bajo por mi columna. No quería morir.

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose frente a mi alejo mi atención de los otros reclutas. 

Niko tomó asiento y me sonrió. No había hablado con el desde la vez que Levi nos emparejo para pelear.

-Hola...- Comenzó. Sus ojos verdes evitando los míos.- Se que no empezamos muy bien la otra vez... pero quería disculparme.- 

Deje la taza a medio tomar sobre la mesa y le di toda mi atención. No estaba molesta con el de todas formas, pero tal vez Nikolai creyó que si por mi falta de dialogo. No era nada personal, tan solo no hablaba mucho con personas a las cuales no conocía. Nifa a duras penas lograba sacar mas de dos oraciones seguidas de mi, y eso era gracias a su persistencia.

-¿Disculparte porque?- Le pregunte, realmente extrañada.

-Porque por mi culpa tuviste que luchar con el Capitán Levi. - Ahora entendía su remordimiento.- Tan solo no quería herirte, después de todo no esta bien golpear a una mujer, pero termine empeorando todo. El capitán no tiene compasión, debí haberte dejado ganar y ya.- Tuve que morder mi lengua para no corregirlo. No había que golpear a nadie y punto no solo por ser mujer. Ademas, el entrenamiento era un ambiente controlado y la violencia tenía un propósito.

-No te preocupes Niko, no hay resentimiento.- Le dije. 

-Oh, que alivio.- Estiro su mano y la tomé, su piel estaba igual de fría que la mía. El apretón de manos duro un par de segundos, su agarre completamente distinto al de a ultima vez. Sus dedos se envolvían firmemente alrededor de mi palma.

Esperaba que él se fuera tras soltar mi mano, pero para mi sorpresa Nikolai no se movió de su asiento, sus ojos fijos en mi. Era como si nuestra conversación le hubiera dado la confianza que hace momento le faltaba, era un interesante cambio en su personalidad.

-Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, siempre te escabulles lejos de nosotros, ¿Acaso te caemos mal? -Pregunto riendo, no había malicia tras su voz, tan solo curiosidad. Otra cosa mas para agregar a mi cargo de consciencia. Cuando lo ponía de esa forma parecía que los estaba evitando a propósito.

-No, para nada.- Las palabras salieron apresuradas de mi boca, no quería que existieran confusiones entre nosotros. Ya era lo suficientemente complicado para mi trabajar en equipo como para sumarle tensiones extra. - Es solo que Hanji me mantiene ocupada.- Lo cual no era mentira.

-Oh, ¡Ya veo!- Su sonrisa hizo que dos hoyuelos aparecieran en su rostro, y me di cuenta de lo atractivo que en realidad era, con su cabello oscuro y rizado, y sus hombros anchos.- Por un momento me había preocupado. Entonces cuéntame de ti, ¿Que te trajo a nuestras humildes filas?- Mierda. Debía pensar una excusa y rápido. La imagen de papá y de Eren aparecieron dentro de mi cabeza.

-Bueno, yo vivía dentro de Maria y...- Comencé.

-Wow! Así que estuviste allí cuando todo se fue al diablo, ¿Verdad?- Nikolai me interrumpió.- Debió de ser terrible, he escuchado muchos testimonios. Nosotros estábamos fuera en una expedición, imagínate nuestra sorpresa cuando volvimos y nos encontramos con una pared menos. Casi me desmayo y me caigo del caballo.- Dijo, riendo fuerte, atrayendo la mirada de los soldados que estaban cerca nuestro.

Odiaba que me interrumpieran.

-Si...- Dije yo, incomoda por la intensidad de su actitud.

-En fin, continua... Vivías en Maria, pero obviamente sobreviviste, ¿Como sucedió eso?- Dijo. 

-Como te decía, mi padre trabajaba como soldado de la guarnición...- Traté de seguir. 

-No me digas, ¡Él mio también!- Exclamo Nikolai. Fingí sorpresa. ¡Wow! Otro soldado de una de las ramas mas concurridas! Que sorpresa - Papá debe de estar cuidando Rose justo ahora, hace mucho no lo veo, en mi próximo día libre iré a verlo...- Siguió pensando en voz alta.

No debería de haber estado celosa, pero por alguna extraña razón mi pecho se apretó cuando Nikolai menciono la posible visita a su padre. Yo ni siquiera tenia una tumba donde llorarlo. Su cuerpo jamas encontrado, de seguro dentro del estomago de alguno de los titanes que recorrían Shinganshina.

-....¿Y el tuyo?- Su pregunta me volvió a la realidad.

-Perdón, ¿Cómo?- Respondí, sin la más mínima idea de lo que me había preguntado.

-Te pregunte la reacción de tu padre cuando se enteró que entrarías al cuerpo de exploración?- 

-Nunca llegó a saberlo, murió tratando de salvar a los civiles cuando cayó Maria.- Cuatro años habían pasado, pero sin importar que, siempre dolía recordar su muerte. Acaricié su anillo de bodas con cariño, como si el pudiera sentirlo de esa manera.

Nikolai me miro asombrado, de pronto se había quedado sin palabras. Su mano encontró mis brazos cruzados y le dio un apretón a uno.

-Lo lamento mucho (T/n). -Dijo- Tu padre fue un héroe y partió como tal.

Se que sus palabras trataban de reconfortarme, y en parte lo hacían. Pero el resentimiento dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca del estomago. Si tan solo gobierno hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo protegiéndonos, quizás mi padre aun estaría vivo. O si tan solo papá no hubiera sido tan noble y dedicado a su misión hubiera preferido huir conmigo.

-Gracias... Igual ya lo acepte.- Mentí.

-Cambiemos de tema mejor.- Dijo, yo asentí, concordando con el.- ¿Nerviosa por la expedición?

Se ve que Nikolai no tenía el talento para cambiar de tema. Partió de la muerte de mi padre a nuestra posible muerte, ambas a manos de titanes.

-Un poco, si bien ya estuve frente a titanes una vez, va a ser la primera vez que elijo hacerlo por mi cuenta.- El "Mi cuenta" era sarcasmo, aunque él no lo entendiera. Era gracioso porque nada de la situación en la que me encontraba era por libre elección.

-No te preocupes, jamas dejaría que se coman a una lindura como tu.- Dijo, coqueteando descaradamente.

No pude evita sonreír a sus palabras, la sorpresa plasmada en mi cara. La diversión bailaba en sus ojos verdes y no pude descifrar si lo decía en serio o no. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara, y el hoyuelo derecho se profundizo. Nikolai se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, sus brazos cruzados, mientras medía mi reacción.

Dos podían jugar ese juego.

-Eso me llena de alivio la verdad.- Dije llevándome una mano sobre mi corazón.- Seria una pena morir... ¿Que harías tu entonces? No puedo privarte así de mi presencia.- Le guiñé un ojo

Nikolai rió y negó con la cabeza. 

-Eres de las primeras que no se sonrojan ante mis encantos, me sorprendes (T/n).- Dijo. Él no era el primer hombre que trataba de ponerme nerviosa, y tampoco sería el ultimo.- 

-Que puedo decir...- Me encogí de hombros. 

Se sentía bien poder coquetear despreocupadamente. HabÍa pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que fui capaz de hacerlo. Ademas, Nikolai era atractivo, y si quitabas la mala costumbre de interrumpir a las personas era agradable pasar tiempo con él. Solo estábamos coqueteando inocentemente, no significaba nada.

-Lo decía en serio igual.- Dijo él, levantándose de la silla y acomodándola.- Seria una pena que te coman antes de que yo tenga la oportunidad. 

Me quede petrificada ante sus palabras, la conversación había subido de tono y muy rápido. Niko me sonrió por ultima vez, satisfecho con mi reacción y se fue sin ninguna otra palabra.

Tarde un momento recomponerme. 

Suspirando tome mi taza y me la lleve a la boca, frunciendo el ceño al ver que se había enfriando. El comedor estaba vacío y mi apetito se había esfumado.Tenia dos opciones, o me preparaba más té y trataba de disfrutarlo en paz, o lavaba la taza que tenia en mis manos y me iba a dar un baño para luego dormir. Ambas eran tentadoras. 

El sonido del agua hirviendo me traían un cierto tipo de confort. Me recordaba a mi padre, y como a él siempre se le pasaba el agua, y terminaba quemando nuestras lenguas. Era bueno que aun podía recordar las pequeñas cosas de ese estilo. Sobre la encimera había un canasto , y reconocí inmediatamente las pequeñas flores blancas y amarillas que habían allí. A papá le encantaba el té negro con a penas un poco de manzanilla.

Sin dudarlo tome un par y las agregue a mi taza. 

Mientras estaba vertiendo el agua sobre las hebras de té la puerta de la cocina se abrió. El capitán Levi entro por la puerta. Su camisa estaba fuera de la cintura de sus pantalones, sus mangas a la altura de los codos. Al ver su piel desnuda de sus antebrazos me pregunte si no tendría frío. Las noches cada vez estaban peores, y él se paseaba como si fuera verano.

Al verme frente allí parada se detuvo, observándome de arriba abajo, la intensidad de su mirada me llevaron de vuelta a nuestra pelea en el patio. Un calor se extendió en mi pecho al recordar como me sostuvo bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Me sentí agradecida de estar en una posición decente para variar, no sabia cuanta más vergüenza podría soportar 

Sus ojos fueron a la tetera en mi manos y supe que él había venido por lo mismo que yo. Sin que él dijera nada llené otra taza. 

Le pase la infusión y Levi solo me miro confundido, como si no comprendiera el acto de gentileza.

-Se me esta durmiendo el brazo.- Dije, tratando de hacer que entendiera mi ofrecimiento, pero aun así no se movió - ¿Puede tomar la taza señor? Hay suficiente para ambos. - Dije. Levi frunció el ceño. 

-Gracias.- Sus dedos rozaron los míos mientras tomaba la taza, su piel cálida a pesar del horrible clima.

Levi se llevo la taza a los labios, y yo lo imite. El sabor familiar estallo en mi boca Su ceño estaba fruncido, una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. No sabia que edad tenia, pero si seguía con esa expresión parecería de 50 en un par de años.

Levi le dio un sorbo al té y levanto las cejas, sorprendido.

¿Estaba feo? de pronto me sentí insegura. Él no dijo nada y le dio otro sorbo. 

Volví a tomar de mi taza, esta vez tratando de buscar algo malo, pero sabia bien. Sus ojos estaban analizando el té, su dedo indice dando leves golpes sobre el borde. Note que él lo sostenía raro, no desde la asa, sino que la sostenía desde arriba, sus dedos alrededor de los bordes. Acaso no se quemaba los dedos? El calor de seguro ya le había borrado las huellas dactilares. Empecé a preocuparme porqué de verdad estuviera malo, ¿Mucha azúcar? ¿Muy amargo? ¿No le gustaba la manzanilla? quizás había un bicho flotando en el liquido. 

-¿El té tiene algo malo? - Sus ojos grises encontraron los míos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, me gusta...- Dijo, pero su rostro estaba completamente serio, así que tranquilamente podría haber estado mintiéndome.

-Oh... Me alegro.- Dije, no sabia que mas decirle. Luego de un par de segundo volvió a hablar.

-¿Quedó mas? - Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-Uh...¿Ya lo termino?- El asintió con la cabeza. solo le dio dos sorbos a la taza, ¿Como era posible que lo terminara tan rápido?- No, pero puedo hacer mas si así lo quiere.- Dije, tratando de ser amable. 

-Por favor. - Dijo, pero desvió sus ojos a la puerta, casi como si estuviera impaciente por salir de ahí. - Tengo que terminar un par de reportes con bastante urgencia... ¿Podrías llevar el té a mi oficina?- Dijo. 

Asentí con la cabeza extrañada, Levi tenia el estatus para simplemente ordenarme que le llevara té, después de todo yo era la novata allí. Considerado de su parte el preguntar amablemente. 

-Gracias.- Dijo, dando la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.

No tarde mas de quince minutos en tener la tetera llena en una bandeja junto con un par de tazas. El llevarlas hasta su oficina fue lo complicado, en especial las escaleras. Una vez frente a su puerta mi di cuenta del predicamento en el que me encontraba, con las manos ocupadas no podría abrir la puerta. 

Dude un segundo, ¿Debía dejar la bandeja en el piso y simplemente toca la puerta? No, por lo que había observado Levi era bastante quisquilloso con el tema de la higiene, y tenía miedo de que me tirara con la tetera si me atrevía a hacerlo.

Mis brazos se estaban durmiendo a causa de sostener el peso, pero para mi suerte la puerta se abrió de par en par. El olor a aire libre característico de Levi me llegó cuando él abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado, regresando a su escritorio. 

Yo dude un segundo. ¿Eso significaba que me había dado permiso de entrar?. Cuando se sentó y noto que yo no lo seguí levanto una ceja, casi como si preguntara ¿Eres tonta o algo?

-Entra y cierra detrás de ti.- Dijo el.

Cuando puse un pie en el piso lustrado, el cálido aire me recibió. Levi tenia una chimenea en su oficina, y el fuego encendido combatía el frío del invierno que comenzaba a hacerse presente. Cerré la puerta con el pie y me quede parada, no sabia donde dejar la bandeja. Los únicos muebles de la sala era un librero, el escritorio y un sofá. No había ni una mesita por ninguna parte.

Levi volvía a estar inmerso en los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa, sin prestarme atención.

-Uh... ¿Señor? ¿Donde quiere que deje su té?- Pregunte. Un hormigueo había comenzado a subir por mis músculos a causa del esfuerzo.

-Sobre el escritorio esta bien, solo trata de no manchar nada.- 

El alivio me recorrió cuando me libere de la bandeja que venia acarreando desde la cocina. Mi trabajo allí había terminado. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pe la voz de Levi me detuvo.

-¿Quieres una taza?- Sus ojos no habían dejado los reportes, la pluma en su mano moviéndose sin parar, escribiendo rápidamente. No respondí, sorprendida por su oferta. El levanto a vista, su cabeza aun inclinada hacia los papeles.- No seas tonta Müller, no muerdo.- Oh pero como me gustaría que si... Un pensamiento fuera de lugar en la situación en la que estábamos.- Estoy siendo amable por una vez. Si quieres una taza sírvete y siéntate.-

Ahí estaba el capitán con el que estaba familiarizada. Frío como el viento que soplaba esa noche.

Tome la tetera y serví dos tazas, pasandole una. Si el silencio de la cocina era cómodo este era tan pesado como un yunque. El único sonido ademas del crujir del fuego era la punta de su pluma recorriendo el papel, y ambos me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta.

Levi suspiro exasperado dejando de escribir.

-Estas tan tensa que es molesto.- Dijo, levantando sus ojos.- Puedo sentir como tu pierna tiembla desde aquí.- Él se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, mientras tomaba la taza de té, que había comenzado a enfriarse, el vapor que salia de esta cada vez mas tenue. 

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y trate de ocultar mis ganas de ser esa taza. ¿Que se sentiría el ser tocada por esos labios? 

No era el momento para ese tipo de fantasías, y menos con él protagonista frente a mi.

-Lo siento...-Dije, rezando Por que mi cara no delatara lo que estaba pensando. Observé su rostro, el golpe de su mejilla ya casi no se notaba, siendo apenas un punto mas rojizo de lo normal, casi imperceptible. No que me disgustara como le quedaba, le daba un punto de interés a su rostro. - Así que... - Aclare mi garganta, tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa. - ¿Que son todos estos papeles?- pregunté, tratando de disipar la tensión, tal vez si lo ponía a hablar dejaría de mirarme de esa manera tan intensa, que hacia que mi estomago se alborotara . 

-Son los planes de la formación para la expedición que viene. Imagino que ya sabes donde tienes que ir ¿Verdad?- Preguntó. La confusión debió de estar clara como el agua en mi rostro, por que Levi se llevo la mano a sus ojos, frotándolos.- Por favor dime que Hanji te explico la formación.-

Negué con la cabeza. Pero me di cuenta de que él no me estaba viendo. 

-No...- Dije, sintiéndome como una delatora.

-Maldita sea.- Maldijo por lo bajo. -Estamos a menos de cuatro malditos días de la expedición, ¿Cuando planeaba hacerlo?- Pregunto

-Estoy segura que lo hará mañana...- Dije tratando de defender a mi líder, teniéndole un poco de fe.

-La conozco hace mas tiempo que tu.- Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, mientras se cruzo de brazos de nuevo.- Se le olvido, si en lo único en lo que pone su atención es en sus raros experimentos

-Gracias a los cuales recolectamos información valiosa para nuestra supervivencia.- Remarqué a la defensiva. Esta bien que Hanji era despistada a veces, pero era de vital importancia, y era mi líder. No iba dejar que Levi la insultara así como así, no importaba que cuando se enojaba daba incluso mas miedo que el discurso de Erwin.

Una sonrisa asomo en su rostro, la comisura subiendo una fracción. Pero no dijo nada. Suspirando negó con la cabeza y se inclino sobre el escritorio, tomando una hoja en blanco de una pila que tenia allí.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo, corriendo su silla hacia un costado, dejando un espacio libre para mi.- No puedo confiar en Hanji para explicarte. Generalmente los novatos van con Dita... No se que estaba pensando Erwin al ponerte bajo su cargo.- Dijo. - Trae la silla, esto puede llevar un rato.- 

Suspirando se sirvió más té, mientras yo acercaba mi asiento hasta su lado.

Y si que tenía razón. Tardó al rededor de una hora explicando la formación. Me sorprendió su paciencia para repetir lo que no entendía, que era la mayoría. No mentía cuando le dije que lo académico no era precisamente lo mio. O quizás tenia que ver que él estaba cerca mio, y que podía sentir su calor corporal irradiando de él.

De vez en cuando nuestras piernas se rozaban y yo me perdía lo que explicaba, mientras analizaba como los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban al escribir.

-El escuadrón de Hanji estará en el lado izquierdo de la formación, y tu grupo estará en la parte de atrás, que es por lo general la mas segura. así que hay pocas probabilidades de que tengas que enfrentar a algún...- Dijo, pero yo estaba muy concentrada en el subir y bajar de sus hombros, que rozaban los míos.- Müller, ¿Me estas escuchando?- Levi soltó la pluma con la que estaba dibujando gráficos para explicarme y suspiro, sobresaltándome.- Si estas cansada seguiremos mañana, después de todo ya es tarde.- Levi se reclino en su silla, rozando mis hombros una vez mas.

Si, estaba cansada, pero eso no tenia nada que ver con mi falta de atención. Pero era la coartada perfecta.

Fingiendo un bostezo me levante, poniendo un poco de distancia entre nosotros. Levi me imito y tomó la bandeja de el escritorio.

-Ve a dormir Müller, yo llevo esto a la cocina.- Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta conmigo siguiéndolo.- Mañana a la misma hora ven a mi oficina, de preferencia trae té, aun me queda explicar la mitad de las cosas.

Nervios se instalaron en mi estomago. ¿Repetir lo que había sucedido recién? ¿Acaso le gustaba atormentarme? Con su simple proximidad mi cerebro entraba en corto circuito.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y ambos bajamos las escaleras. El frío aire de la madrugada me hizo extrañar la calidez de la oficina de Levi. Llegamos al edificio y nos separamos, yo caminando hacia mi habitación mientras que él se dirigió a la cocina.

-Gracias Capitán Levi.- Dije, y era sincera, después de todo él no tenia por que gastar su tiempo en enseñarme, no era mi líder, no tenía ninguna obligación para conmigo. Y yo tenía el nervio de desperdiciar su tiempo, prestando atención solo a medias, muy ocupada en imaginarlo sin camisa.

-No me lo agradezcas todavía. Hazlo si vuelves a los muros con vida.- Dijo, dándome la espalda caminando hasta la cocina. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir culpable.

Incluso ya acostada en mi cama y con las sabanas frías tocando mi piel, el calor que sentía cada vez que recordaba la proximidad que tuvimos en esa oficina me sofocaba.

Bien hecho (y/n) Así de seguro sobrevivirás a las afueras del mundo. Me reproche. Era la oportunidad de aprender algo del hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad, y yo iba por ahí, tirándola a la basura.

Ni siquiera había sido la gran cosa, pero por alguna razón no podía sacar sus labios moviéndose de mi cabeza, ni la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo. Imágenes de nuestra pelea llegaron a mi mente. 

Me recordé arriba suyo, nuestras caderas juntas, y sentí como el calor subió por mi cuello, mientras me imaginaba como seria la misma posición bajo otras circunstancias.

No podía seguir así.

Levi con solo su presencia lograba distraerme, y eso traería problemas a la hora de aprender lo necesario para salir fuera del muro Rose.

No era posible que mis hormonas decidieran volverse locas cada vez que respirábamos el mismo aire. Debía de hacer algo al respecto o al día siguiente volvería a avergonzarme, o peor, no lograría aprender nada. Estaba corriendo a contra reloj, tan solo quedaban un par de días para la expedición, y la inminente masacre que vendría con ella. Tenía que ser capaz de concentrarme para poder ser de las que sobrevivan, no podía seguir dejando que mi deseo tomara el control.

Tal vez ni siquiera era un calentón solo con Levi. 

Quizás tan solo debía acostarme con alguien para poder quitar el problema del camino. Nikolai vino a mi mente, era lindo y había mostrado interés después de todo.

No vendría mal, ya había pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que había tenido sexo con alguien. Ademas, siempre y cuando ambos entendiéramos que era algo casual no habría problema alguno. Yo no estaba interesada en una relación con él, y era obvio que a Nikolai solo le importaba el juego. Si lo hacíamos bien ambos saldríamos beneficiados. Yo me podría concentrar cuando Levi tratara de seguir con sus lecciones al día siguiente, y Niko no la pasaría mal tampoco. 

Ya lo había decidido, al día siguiente hablaría con Nikolai y le propondría el arreglo. Si aceptaba seria la solución a mis problemas de concentración, y tendría una mayor oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Esa sería la ultima noche en la que me permitiría pensar en Levi de esa manera, después enterraría todas las fantasías en un baúl y las enterraría en los mas profundo de mi subconsciente, junto con todos mis otros deseos imposibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin pude sentarme a escribir. Las clases on-line le están sacando años a mi vida.


	11. Ace: Plan Exitoso.

Luego de andar en puntas de pie alrededor del tema, por fin al final del almuerzo logre calmar mis nervios y confrontar a Nikolai. Mas que confrontar fue abalanzarme sobre el, apenas dejando que un "hola" saliera de su boca antes que mis labios encontraran los suyos. El ruido de sorpresa que salio de su boca mientras lo besaba detrás del establo no hizo mas que recordarme cuanto extrañaba el contacto físico que no tuviera intenciones de bajarme los dientes de un golpe. 

Tras un segundo en donde su cerebro pareció hacer cortocircuito, Nikolai comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos. Pude sentir una sonrisa torcida aparecer en su boca mientras sus manos encontraban mi cintura, atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo con un cierto tipo de desesperación. Inclinando mi cabeza el beso se profundizo, y mis manos encontraron su cabello. Tirando un poco de él, logre que un jadeo saliera, dándole paso libre a mi lengua para explorar la suya. El beso era un poco torpe y desesperado, pero la calidez de su boca contra la mía era todo lo que necesitaba. 

Separándonos con la respiración entre cortada limpie el rastro de su saliva de mi boca con el pulgar, sin siquiera tratar de esconder la sonrisa de suficiencia que decoraba mi cara. Sus ojos nunca se fueron de mi y no me sorprendió cuando él volvió a inclinar la cabeza para capturar mis labios una vez mas. 

No se muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvimos compartiendo besos junto a las pilas de heno, pero mis pies ya se estaban cansando de estar parada, pero no tomo mucho tiempo para que Nikolai me guiara de la mano hasta su habitación. Para mi suerte, el se encontraba en la misma posición que yo. Su habitación se encontraba en un edificio aparte, y al ser yo la única recluta nueva, el era el único que allí residía. 

La modesta edificación de madera parecía capaz de salir volando si una brisa la rozaba, pero con una llama en mi vientre que me exigía satisfacerla no me importo en lo mas mínimo adentrarme y terminar entre las sabanas de Nikolai. La tela áspera era el contraste perfecto con los suaves labios de Niko, que me recorrieron el cuerpo. Los nervios se apresuraron a revolotear en mi estomago, y la atracción que sentía por el pareció duplicarse cuando sus dientes encontraron el punto justo en mi cuello, que al morderlo me arrebato el aliento. 

Nuestras manos apenas eran visibles mientras intentábamos quitarnos la ropa a tirones, sin importar nada mas que la necesidad de sentir nuestra piel sin nada entre ellas. Nikolai jamas se aparto completamente de mi, su mano siempre alrededor de mi cuello, sosteniéndome en lugar. La acción me pareció rara, pero las oleadas de placer que me recorrían mientras el se movía sobre y dentro mio lograron quitar ese pensamiento. Mi mente estaba en blanco, la única idea que recorría mi mente era que el plan estaba funcionando, ya no estaba pensando en Levi y sus ojos color tormenta, con su cabello negro y manos cálidas. Lo único que importaba era yo, y como mi decision había sido la indicada. 

La condensación en las ventanas a causa del calor de nuestros cuerpos contrastando con el frió de afuera, impedía ver con claridad a través de ellos.

Al terminar Nikolai me sonrió desde su posición aun arriba mío y me guiño un ojo. Nuestros pechos estaban pegados, y una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente. Incorporándose con un brazo cada lado de mi cabeza Nikolai me miro fijo, y rió al ver mi estado. De seguro mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros por la fricción con las almohadas

-Sabia que no te resistirías a este bello rostro.- Bromeo, sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas y pelo desordenando lo hacían ver incluso mas atractivo. La luz de la tarde entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su perfil. 

Cuando por fin comprendí lo que dijo, lo empuje haciendo que cayera a mi lado, irritada. Su risa llenó la habitación y la satisfacción me recorrió el cuerpo justo antes de que el cansancio me golpeara de frente como un camión. 

No se en que momento ambos quedamos dormidos, pero cuando desperté, el sol ya estaba cayendo. La tentación de darme vuelta y volver a cerrar mis ojos era fuerte. Pero al recordar que esa tarde teníamos entrenamiento me levante de golpe.

Los ronquidos suaves de Nikolai no lograron acallar el sonido de mis compañeros de equipo caminando apresuradamente fuera de la habitación. La aprensión por llegar tarde apretujo mi estomago, y me levante, vistiéndome lo mas rápido que pude. 

-Niko, arriba. Vamos a llegar tarde.- dije, tratando de ponerme las botas con una mano mientras le palmeaba la espalda, tratando que despertara. 

Con un quejido se incorporo, y desorientado miro por la ventana. 

-Porque no me despertarste antes dulzura!?- Niko salio de las sabanas y aparte la vista cuando su cuerpo desnudo se levanto. No por que nos hayamos acostado significaba que el sentido del pudor me había abandonado. Nikolai lo noto y rió por lo bajo -¿Te gusta lo que ves?- 

No respondí y me dedique a abotonar mi camisa. Si llegábamos tarde Hanji no me dejaría olvidarlo jamas, y mi sentido de la responsabilidad que los cuatro años en las tropas de entrenamiento habían implantado en mi me obligaba a llegar a tiempo, o aunque sea lo menos tarde posible. 

Salí por la puerta con una velocidad que dejaría a un rayo avergonzado, tratando de acomodar mi cabello, Niko pisándome los talones. 

Cuando llegamos al claro en donde entrenábamos regularmente mi alma cayo a mis pies al ver que quien nos entrenaría esa tarde era nada mas ni nada menos que Levi. Mis compañeros se encontraban de a parejas, luchando como de costumbre. 

Cuando nos acercamos un poco mas, los ojos fríos de Levi encontraron los míos, y su expresión se endureció aún mas. Sus cejas fruncidas instalaron un frió en mi pecho al ver su mirada de desaprobación. Casi me doy vuelta y salgo corriendo con la cola entre las piernas, pero la mano de Nikolai encontró la mía, dándole un apretón para tranquilizarme. Mis ojos nunca dejaron a Levi, quien al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas se cruzo de brazos mientras que una mueca de desagrado transformaba su rostro. 

-Que bueno es ver que ustedes, par de ineptos, por fin decidieron acompañarnos... - Su voz envió un escalofrío por mi espalda, pero el calor inundo mi cuerpo al ver que mis compañeros giraban para ver la conmoción. La vergüenza era una de las emociones que mas despreciaba. Al crecen mendigando uno tiende a sentirla seguido.gire a ver a Niko, y me extrañe al ver que una pequeña sonrisa aun se mantenía presente en su expresión. 

-Fue mi culpa, Comandante. No debe de...- Sus palabras quedaron trabadas en sus cuerdas vocales cuando, con una velocidad casi inhumana Levi lo tomo del cuello y lo bajo a su altura.

-¿Acaso te di la palabra? Llegan tarde y tienen el nervio de tratar de justificarse.- El agarre en la camisa de Nikolai se apretó cuando los ojos de Levi se posaron en mi, y el fuego que vi detrás de ellos mi hicieron bajar la cabeza avergonzada.- No me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que hagan en sus horas libres, pero cuando tienen que entrenar espero que tengan un mínimo sentido de la responsabilidad. No estamos aquí para jugar...- Levi, con un pequeño empujón, libero a Nikolai de su agarre y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.- Veinte vueltas, y los estoy dejando ir con una advertencia solo porque la expedición esta sobre nosotros. Al terminar lucharan en contra. Y esta vez no quiero una excusa...- Dando media vuelta volvió a su lugar junto a Hanji, que miraba divertida todo el drama. Pude ver como ella le decía algo a Levi por o bajo, cosa que lo hizo enfadar diez veces mas.

Nikolai y yo no volvimos a abrir la boca luego de eso, y tampoco era como si pudiéramos mientras nos faltaba el aire a causa de el trote. Enfrentándonos en combate a ambos de nuevo, implicó una nueva tanda de problemas. No solo que me seguía subestimando, sino que ademas mis piernas estaban cansadas por lo que habíamos compartido hace no mas de un par de horas. La sonrisa de Nikolai no se borraba, pero cada vez que mis ojos encontraban a Levi la vergüenza me inundaba una vez mas. En mis planes no se encontraba que todos los superiores se enteraran de mi pequeña estrategia para liberar tensiones. 

Los golpes suaves de Nikolai eran esquivados facilmente, y mis patadas no tenían ni la mita de la intensidad que normalmente tendrían, y se ve que nuestro bajo desempeño no hacia mas que irritar a Levi. Ni siquiera logro quedarse hasta el fin del entrenamiento, optando por dejar a Hanji a cargo del resto de la sesión. 

No sabia si estar aliviada o no, pero sin Levi allí podía concentrarme un poco mejor en mis movimientos, sin la aprensión de que, al verme la cara, supiera lo que había pasado en la habitación de Niko. Cuando el entrenamiento termino, Hanji se acerco a mi, rodeándome los hombros con un brazo y alejándome de Nikolai 

-Solo sera un segundo Nik! Debo de discutir algo con (T/N)! En un rato te la devuelvo!- El tono alegre y despreocupado de Hanji relajo un poco mis nervios, que estaban alborotados desde que desperté de la siesta. - 

-¿Sucede algo, Líder de escuadrón Hanji? - Pregunte, la sospecha de estar en problemas aun presente. 

-Bien,una cosa que aclarar desde ahora. Ademas de ser tu superior espero que me consideres como una amiga... Así que, ¿Que sucedió entre tu y el Sr. deslumbrante?- Sus cejas casi alcanzaban su cabello con lo alto que las había subido, una expresión expectante, y la diversion bailando en sus ojos.- No pensé que él seria tu tipo, pero bueno... No me opongo en lo absoluto!- La implicación de una relación seria con Nikolai fue como un balde de agua fría.

-¡No, no! No es lo que piensa Lid...- La mirada severa que me envió al tratar de llamarla con respeto me hizo cambiar mis palabras. - Hanji... Niko y yo no somos nada, solo quería liberar un poco de estrés acumulado que me estaba molestando.- Podía sentir un calor avergonzado subir por mi cuello, y era seguro que era notable aun en la tenue luz del atardecer.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo... El sexo es la mejor forma de relajarse, buena elección con Niko, es un amante atento y dentro de todo respetuoso.- Dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que me guiaba hacia el comedor 

-¿Lo sabes por experiencia?- Dije divertida, La sonrisa de Hanji se ensancho. 

-No soy de las que besan y cuentan luego.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, su tono dejaba en claro que ella también había probado un poco de Niko. - Pero te soy sincera, pensé que tu tipo seria otro. Me sorprendiste (T/N). Traten de llegar a tiempo la próxima vez, Levi suele ser bastante severo con la responsabilidad. Pensé que les arrancaría la cabeza a ambos.- Casi temblé al recordar su expresión cuando nos vio llegar juntos. - Pero me sorprendió que los dejara libres así como así...- La comisura d su boca se elevo, una sonrisa cómplice curvandola. 

-Si, creo que funciono igual... Antes no podía concentrarme, pero luego de tener sexo con Niko mi mente esta mucho mas clara, así que creo que puedo decir que mi plan fue un éxito, eh?... No se si ocurrirá otra vez igual, Niko es...- No termine la frase, y Hanji asintió comprendiendo lo que quise decir. 

-Si... Bueno si necesitas otro que te ayude en ese...Departamento, tengo a alguien en mente que puede ir bien.- 

-¿Quien?- Pregunte, mas extrañada que nada. Nunca pensé que mi líder de escuadrón me buscaría alguien para tener sexo. Hale estaría orgullosa.

-Secreto... Pero si lo necesitas hare todo lo que este en mi poder para conseguir un remplazo para Niko.- Levantando su puño, para dar énfasis a su promesa. 

-Gracias Hanji... Supongo.- Reí, mirando mis manos, las cuales estaban llenas de lodo a causa del entrenamiento, incluso se encontraba debajo de mis uñas. -Debería bañarme... Tengo mucho polvo en la piel después de hoy.- Comente

-Si, polvo no es lo único que tienes encima... Deberías usar algo para cubrir esas marcas en tu cuello (Y/N), había olvidado que a Niko se le va un poco la mano.- Su mano rozo mi cuello mientras alejaba mi cabello para ver mejor la piel. 

-Dime que es un chiste...- dije, cubriendo mi cuello con las manos, tratando de ocultar la evidencia de mi encuentro con Nikolai. -Demonios

-¿Una bufanda? Podría funcionar.- 

-Espero...- 

El agua fría en mi piel robaba quejidos de mi boca. Las pequeñas gotas heladas se clavaban como agujas en mi espalda, pero de cualquier manera, ayudaría calmar el dolor de is músculos. Cinco minutos era el máximo permitido, y sin siquiera jabón, poco era lo que uno podía hacer para eliminar el olor a sudor, pero las precarias duchas eran mejor que nada. 

Mi reflejo cansado me devolvió la mirada cuando me enfrente al espejo. Cabello mojado y enredado, bolsas debajo de mis ojos y un cumulo de marcas violáceas en mi cuello, que iban desde debajo de mi oreja hasta el medio de mis clavículas. Pasando mis dedos sobre ellas un silbido de dolor se me escapo. La piel estaba sensible, y un par de grados mas caliente que el resto de mi cuerpo. 

El sol había desaparecido hace rato, sumiendo todo en la penumbra de la noche. Lo único que cortaba con la constante oscuridad eran las antorchas encendidas junto a las puertas del edificio principal. Un par de soldados apostados sobre los puestos de guardia cabeceaban con sueño, las cálidas luces iluminando sus perfiles. 

Caminando hasta la cocina, mi mente decidió torturarme rememorando los hechos del día, desde como tuve la confianza para acercarme a Niko hasta como Levi casi nos arranca la cabeza por llegar tarde. De todas las cosas que podrían salir mal, esa era la numero uno. Era característica de mi suerte el hacerme morir de vergüenza en cada oportunidad frente a Levi. Mi vida sexual si bien no era un secreto, preferiría que mis encuentros sexuales no fueran de conocimiento publico.

El silencio del comedor me recibió al abrir las puertas. Todos se encontraban ya o dormidos o en sus puestos de guardia, ni un alma circulando por los pasillos. Una taza de té sonaba como una idea fantástica luego de las fuertes emociones que sufrí. 

Ni siquiera sabia si la lección en la oficina de Levi seguía en pie. No estaría sorprendida si no, en especial después de la manera en la que se había marchado del entrenamiento, demasiado molesto como para estar a un radio de cinco metros de distancia. Bueno, si acababa de mutilar mi oportunidad de aprender del mejor, tendría que sobrevivir de cualquier manera. Los instintos que Hale e Ivo insistían que poseía tendrían que ser suficientes. 

Las puertas de la cocina rechinaron cuando las abrí, y el sonido pareció extremadamente fuerte en el silencio de la habitación. Pero anted de siquiera adentrarme mas que un metro mis pisadas paradas en seco cuando note que no era la única que había pensado en preparar té a esa hora. 

Los ojos grises de Levi me encontraron cuando él miro por sobre su hombro para ver quien había causado la conmoción. Su cuerpo estaba frente a la estufa mientras el vigilaba que el agua no hirviera mas de lo necesario, mientras que yo me encontraba congelada justo frente a las puertas, sus mirada intensa evitando hasta el mas mínimo de mis movimientos. 

Con mi corazón en la garganta y el pudor apareciendo una vez mas, mi miada se rehusaba a encontrar su cara, concentrándose en mis botas que de pronto pasaron a ser lo mas interesante en toda la habitación. El silencio volvió a caer como una manta pesada sobre nosotros. 

-¿Cuanto vas a tardar en superar esto?- La voz de Levi sonaba casi desinteresada, ni un atisbo de emoción en ella. Él suspiro y volvió a hablar. - Toma las tazas y vamos a mi oficina, aun no terminamos con lo de ayer. - Volviendo a concentrarse en el agua sobre el fuego me dio la espalda. 

Tomo mucha mas fuerza de voluntad de la que esperaba poder moverme, pero por fin logre que mis pies se movieran hasta el mueble, de donde saque las simples tazas blancas del estante. Para cuando regrese Levi ya tenia todo lo necesario en la bandeja, y con un simple gesto de su cabeza me encontré siguiéndolo hasta su oficina.

El olor a césped y naturaleza me envolvió una vez mas cuando abrí la puerta, dejándolo pasar primero a Levi, quien cargaba con todo me introduje en la habitación, permitiendo que el calor del fuego ardiendo en la chimenea acariciara mi rostro. 

Levi se sentó en su silla y me miro esperando a que lo imitara, mientras el servia e té de manera experta, sin necesidad siquiera de ver las tazas, habilidad que venia con años de experiencia. El cuero de la silla protesto bajo mi peso, pero trate de no darle importancia, mientras is ojos escaneaban todo en la habitación, buscando cualquier punto para distraerme que no fuera Levi. 

-Ya me estas cansado Müller... ¿Que es lo que tanto te molesta?- Mordí mi lengua para no chillar por lo incomodo de la situación.- ¿Acaso te molesta que sepa que te revuelcas con Nikolai?.- 

Con un quejido me lleve las manos al rostro, rezando porque Levi atribuyera el color en mis mejillas al calor del lugar y no al bochorno al cual me estaba sometiendo. 

-No es de mi incumbencia, y tampoco me importa lo que hagas con él en tu tiempo libre.- Continuo el, sin prestarle atención a mi incomodidad. - Pero si me concierne tu desempeño dentro de las lineas... Si no regresas con vida parte de la responsabilidad recae en mi, visto y considerando que tomo parte en tu entrenamiento aquí... - Espiando a través de mis dedos pude ver como el daba un sorbo a su taza de té, casi despreocupadamente, como si estuviéramos hablando del clima y no de lo que ocurría entre mis piernas. - Lo único que espero de ti es la responsabilidad de tomar mis esfuerzos en serio, y llegar tarde por estar entre las sabanas de alguien no es muy responsable que digamos. Confió en que entiendes la seriedad de la situación... Quedan solo tres días, dos y medio si lo consideramos bien, antes de que tengas que salir allí y enfrentarte a seres que quieran devorarte... Aunque por lo que veo eso también ocurre aquí dentro...- El humor brillo en sus ojos y yo deseaba que la silla me tragara.- En fin, ya puedes dejar de actuar extraño y concentrarte en aprender lo básico para no morir.- Sus ojos me miraron de arriba a abajo deteniendose en mi cuello, y casi maldije por olvidar la bufanda.- Y deberías decirle a Nikolai que se relaje un poco, esos se ven dolorosos.- Levi dejo su taza de te en la mesa y me indico que me acercara con su mano.

Sentada junto a el mientras él explicaba lo que aun no comprendía me encontré siendo capaz de prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo en lugar de sus labios. Las ideas básicas de la formación y lo que debía de hacer resultaron ser fáciles de asimilar cuando no me encontraba saltando y retorciéndome con cada pequeño movimiento de sus labios, y por su expresión pude notar como él también noto mi habilidad de concentrarme. 

El encuentro con Nikolai había servido. Mi cerebro ya no se encontraba abrumado por las miradas que Levi me dedicaba ni por como nuestras piernas se rozaban casualmente. El té había quedado olvidado mientras las lecciones continuaban, enfriándose a un costado. 

Levi no necesito mas de 45 minutos para explicar todo lo que debía, y cuando asentí con la cabeza por ultima vez al analizar el gráfico que mostraba lo que sucedía si una bengala azul era disparada, le sensación de realización se extendió por mi cuerpo. Había logrado pasar ese tiempo junto a Levi sin babear y de verdad logre aprender algo.

Levi se desperezo, sus vertebras tronando con el movimiento, y mis ojos encontraron la porción de piel en su cadera que quedo descubierta al levantar los brazos. El calor en mi estomago seguía allí, porque seria raro en mi no sentirme atraída a su físico, pero no era ni la mitad de intenso a lo que había sido el día anterior. 

Aparte la mirada antes de que él se diera cuenta, y me levante de la silla. 

-Gracias Capitan Levi... Ahora si siento que tengo una oportunidad.- Mi sonrisa suavizo su expresión y una sensación cálida que no tenia nada que ver con la que me daba al ver su piel se expandió en mi pecho. 

Levi se levanto y me acompaño hasta la puerta, abriéndola para mi.

-Como dije antes, agradéceme cuando vuelvas con vida.- Él se paso una mano por el pelo y suspiro.- La próxima tu preparas el té...- Dijo una vez que ya estaba fuera de su oficina. 

-Claro.- Dije, tratando de contener la sonrisa de niña tonta que amenazaba con invadir mi cara. -Descanse Comandante...- Luego de que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, di media vuelta y me aleje de él.

La puerta se mantuvo abierta hasta que las escaleras le bloquearon la vista, y solo cuando el sonido de la cerradura se escucho me permití sonreír al pensar en él. Estos encuentros eran mucho mas fáciles cuando el pensamiento constante de Levi sobre mi no estaba presente,y que él implicara una próxima vez me hizo decidirme con mas fuerza.

Los encuentros con Niko tendrían que volverse algo cotidiano si quería poder respirar cerca de Levi sin abalanzarme sobre él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, pero la universidad resulto ser mas complicada de lo esperado.   
> Ademas de que borre y reescribí este capitulo alrededor de ocho veces, y por fin llegue a algo con lo que estoy relativamente conforme.  
> Gracias por la paciencia! <3


End file.
